My Cute Little Sasu-Cat
by Melsavior
Summary: On a cold winter day Hinata encountered a stray black cat on the streets. Taking him home she decided to take care of him, what could go wrong? That is until she returned home from school one day only to find not her adorable black cat, but a sexy guy sleeping naked on her bed. Will Hinata be able to handle living this way with out her feelings changing from one thing to another?
1. Welcome home

**Hey guys! This story came to me when I was browsing through photos on Google.**

**I stared at a pic of Sasuke with cat ears for like 5 minutes and bam! A whole story came to me. Like my other stories I will try to update weekly, but depending on who well this story goes I might update more. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Staring at her bedroom door Hinata kept thinking two of the possible things: One she would see her room the same as ever with her adorable black cat curled up sleeping on her bed or two... She couldnt even imagine the second option. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door nob and turned it. Taking a step in she slowly opened her eyes, sighing in relief she was greeted with her first option coming true.

Throwing her book-bag aside she plopped down on her bed. She then realized something was missing."_Wait...where's-"_ Popping her eyes open she rose up quickly and realized her cat wasnt in her room. Frantic she searched in her closet, behind her drawers, nothing.

Lastly she checked under her bed, still nothing. "Weird...Where can he be...?"

"Oh welcome home..." Turning around the girl's face grew 10 shades of deep red. A man with raven colored hair, and black colored eyes was standing behind right her completely naked.

He had a well built body, a six pack along and a nice slim waist. It was clear that he had just taken a shower due to his body still being slightly wet and his well... staff being slightly erect. His body shimmered with the light hitting his wet nude body, but dont worry he had a towel with him, it was just around his shoulders.

Wiggling away the girl covered her crimson face with her hands. "S-Sasuke what are you doing!"

"What do you mean? I was just taking a shower, you know I hate being dirty."

"T-Thats not what I meant! I mean why are you walking around naked, the neighbors might see you!"

"No they wont, you know I dont leave the house in this form." kneeling close to her Sasuke peered into the girls face.

"Are you okay, your face is red." Glancing down the girl looked at Sasuke's half erected cock. Steam started to spout out of the girls head as she started to feel dizzy.

"Hey Hinata you okay your face is really warm, you sure you arent sick."

"Y-Yes yes Im fine, just please puts some cloths on!" Pushing him back Hinata turned her face away from Sasuke's naked body.

"Okay, okay geez." Standing up Hinata ended up being face to face with Sasuke's cock.

"I really dont see the problem with me being naked I mean Im always like this in my-"

*_THUMP*_

"H-Hey Hinata! Hinata!"

Not being able to support looking at Sasuke's manhood any longer Hinata collapsed onto the floor. Her face blushed deep red, for this was something she cant get used to.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Flicking her eyes open Hinata slowly rose holding her head, while looking at the clock that was on her desk.

" Its 7:30... How long have I been out...?"

"Nearly 2 hours." Looking down she saw Sasuke fully clothed reading a manga next to her bed. Sighing Hinata sat on the edge of her bed resting her elbows on her knees.

"How many times have I told you that when you take a shower at least put on a towel."

"But I did put a towel on, didnt you see it around my shoulders?"

"The towel goes around you waist not your shoulders!"

"I dont see what the big deal is. You see me naked when I'm in my cat form, and you dont seem to have a problem with that ."

"Well thats because your a cat!" Getting up Sasuke placed both his hands on the bed and peered into Hinata's face.

*_Pop, Pop*_

A pair of black cat ears appeared on Sasuke's head. " Could it be... that you think of me differently when Im in human form?" His voice was low and husky as he drew closer to Hinata.

"N-No thats not true..."

My name is Hyuga Hinata, and I currently live alone in my old family home. You may not believe me but the man in from of me is actually my pet cat Sasuke. I found Sasuke on a cold winter day on my way back home, that was 5 years ago, and now Im 17 and as for him Im not exactly sure how old he is. He appears to be around my age, but Im not taking any chances. As for the whole naked scene from earlier, thats something that happens a lot.

Backing away from her with a smirk on his face Sasuke reached out for a pocky stick from the bag that was on the floor.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Oh no I completely forgot about dinner, now what am I gonna do!?"

"Anything is fine Im really not that hungry."

"Really? Are rice balls okay?" Nodding his head Hinata rushed downstairs and started cooking.

.

.

Sitting at the table Sasuke seemed fairly impressed with the food in front of him. "I didnt expect you to make Miso soup."

"Yeah I decided to make something quick, so dig in I hope you like it!" Reaching for his chopsticks Sasuke slowly reached for his food and started eating.

"Are you okay using the chopsticks?"

"Yeah Im fine...Its good."

"Really Im glad you like it."

Staring at the man in front of me I still cant believe that he is my pet cat Sasuke. At times I think to my self that this is only a dream, but I then I find my self waking up next to him.

"Say after this are you taking a bath?"

" Y-Yeah why?"

"Well I was wondering maybe I can wash you my self." A mischievous smile came across Sasuke's face

"W-What are you talking about!?"

" Humans cant wash themselves completely so I was thinking I could lick you clean in the places you cant see very well. For example in between you legs perhaps." Hinata turned a crimson red.

" W-Whyyyy you PERVERTED CAT!" Throwing her bowl of rice at him Sasuke rushed out the room looking back at Hinata's blushing face

"I'll be waiting for you then!" Hinata gripped her chopsticks as she heard Sasuke's laughter from upstairs.

Yep this is a daily routine for me. A routine I cant get used too.

* * *

**So what do you think. This story came out of the blue and I decided to write it. Tell me what you think**


	2. Morning walk

**Hey guys ^.^! After looking over the results I noticed that out of the 3 stories I have written this one has the most points! I also realized that many of you are little perverts (Just kidding I love you all!) So I decided to write down the next chapter for all of you, because even I have to admit Im having fun writing this story.**

* * *

Putting on her shoes Hinata rushed through the door with a piece of bread in her mouth. Stopping in front of her house she saw Sasuke who was looking down from the second story window.

"I left food in the fridge if you get hungry, and please stay out of trouble!"

"Alright, alright just go already your gonna be late." With is tail swishing back and forth Sasuke's ears flickered as he turned his gaze the side.

Sighing Hinata took a bite of her bread and started running off. Looking at her until she disappeared from sight Sasuke went back inside. Going downstairs he opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke, grabbed a bag of chips from the cuber and went into the living room to watch some TV.

Nearly 4 hours had passed as Sasuke gazed at the clock. "She doesnt come back for another 5 hours..." Yawning Sasuke stood up and closed his eyes. Shrinking in size his cloths fell onto the ground as a small black cat emerged from them. Leaping through Hinata's bedroom window Sasuke slowly made his way down, being careful not to fall. Leaving the house was a common thing for him. He would never wander too far from home, so he would usually walk around the neighborhood to kill time until Hinata came back home. But for ever reason he never left the house in his human form.

.

.

Turning the corner Sasuke over heard strange sounds that were coming from the next house down. Curious he decided to investigate for himself, for he had nothing better to do. Climbing up the tree that was in the front yard Sasuke slowly made his way to a large tree branch which allowed him to get a good look at the second level of the house. There he saw something that caused him to tilt his head.

There in the bedroom was a man and a woman completely naked on a bed. The woman was lying down on the bed while the guy was on top of her. After watching them for nearly 5 minutes Sasuke finally understood what they were doing.

"_So...This is how humans have sex..."_ Feeling a bit aroused Sasuke couldnt help but keep watching them. After a few moments he felt sorry for the woman upon seeing how hard the man was thrusting into her.

"Aaah, haa...I cant...I cant, ha.."

"Haa, ha Im..coming.. AAhh!" Judging by how they both shouted Sasuke was able to tell that they both reached their climax around the same time.

Seeing as to how the woman was worn out and that the guy had pulled he assumed that it was over, or so he thought. To his surprise Sasuke noticed that the guy stuck his cock back inside her only this time it wasnt in the same place. The woman shouted pretty loud from the result. Sasuke was confused at the whole thing, but he decided to stick around and watch anyway.

* * *

Returning back to the house Sasuke closed his eyes as his body slowly started taking form of a human. Looking at the clock he sighed. " She'll be back any minute." Walking towards the door Sasuke stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"_I wonder if Hinata and I can do that... I mean I do have the body of a human after all..."_ Looking at his naked body with only his cat ears and tail out Sasuke couldnt help but feel frustrated for some reason. Glancing down he realized that his cock was fully erect, unsure why he reached down for it and felt a strong wave of pleasure run through his body.

"W-What the...What is this...?" Hearing the door open from the distance, he realized that Hinata had returned home. He also realized that his cloths were downstairs in the living room, and that he was completely naked. Hearing the foot steps getting closer Sasuke couldnt think of what to do.

"Sasuke Im home-" Opening the door Hinata's face grew red as she laid her eyes on Sasuke's naked body with all its glory. Opening her mouth to scream Sasuke lunged himself at her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know what it looks like but just let me explain..."

"Hmm...Umm!?" Feeling something hard Hinata glanced down to see Sasuke's fully erected cock rub against her groin. Trying to free herself she ended up rubbing against it even more, causing Sasuke to let out a couple of suppressed moans.

Feeling a strong wave of heat run through his body Sasuke started to breath heavily. Removing his hand from Hinata's mouth Sasuke grabbed both of her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"S-Sasuke what are you-" Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke's blushed face.

"Hinata...Lets have sex..." Breathing heavily Sasuke started to lick Hinata's neck. The strange and usually feeling caused her to flinch.

"_W-Whats gotten into him? He's acting like a cat in heat...Wait he is a cat, and he is in heat!"_ While trying to get away she felt Sasuke's cock go under her skirt and rub against her underwear. Her eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's rock hard member rub against her clit.

"Sa...suke let go..." Hinata could feel her heart beating faster as her breath quickened.

"You made me feel this way, now take responsibility..." His voice was low and husky which sent shivers down her spine. Hinata's breath quicken even more at the feeling of Sasuke's soft tongue slowly making its way to her collar bone. Just before Hinata could respond she felt his hand go under her shirt.

Reaching the final straw Hinata snapped "Alright...Thats ENOUGH!"

"Aaaahhh...!"Headbutting him in the face Sasuke moaned (in a sexy manor) as he realized Hinata, falling onto the ground. He had a somewhat blissful expression on his face which caused her to be confused.

"Okay explain to me what the heck is wrong with you!"

Holding his forehead Sasuke slowly sat up. " I saw two people having sex today so I figured maybe you and I can try it out."

Hinata was at a lost for words, she could believe what he had just said. " Are you crazy, we cant just do something so shameless... wait why were you peeping into peoples private lives!?"

"I heard noise while I was taking a walk so I decided to see what it was, and I ended up seeing them doing it."

"Still that doesnt mean you can peep on peoples private affairs!" Scratching the back of his head Sasuke stood up. Hinata's face grew hot as she looked at Sasuke's toned naked body, she had to admit he did have a nice body which caused her to feel ashamed.

"C-Can you please put some cloths on!"

"I was about to until you walked in..."

After leaving the left the room Hinata slid down on the floor as she sighed."Huh...?" She noticed white blobs of liquid in front of her.

"Wh-What is that-" When standing up she felt something warm slide down her thigh. With her hands trembling she slowly lifted up her skirt. Hinata's eye's widened as her face cringed in terror.

"H-H-He came on me!?" Rushing to the bathroom Hinata removed her underwear in a blink of an eye and threw it into the trash. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw that her stomach and thighs were covered in cum. Luckily for her none of it came close to her lower regions thanks to her underwear.

After washing herself with her favorite lavender scent shampoo she stepped into the warm bath that awaited her. Sighing she sunk into the water leaving her nose over the water so she can breath.

"_What got into Sasuke that he did something like that all of a sudden."_ Recalling the appearance of his lust filled face she blushed.

_"I cant believe he came on top of me like that...What am I gonna do ...?"_

* * *

Drying her hair Hinata stepped into her bedroom to see Sasuke in his cat form curled up in a ball sleeping on her bed. Placing her towel on top of her chair she noticed a folded note on her desk.

Im sorry for what I did earlier - nya

-Sasuke.

Looking at the sleeping Sasuke Hinata couldnt help but smile. Sitting beside him she started petting his head, hearing his purr is what she loved most about him. Laying down on her bed gently so she wouldnt wake him up Hinata closed her eyes and fell asleep.

.

.

Opening his eyes Sasuke stared at the girl that was sleeping next to him. Leaping down on the bed he closed his eyes and slowly transformed into his human form. Going into the closed he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red Adidas hoody with the logo in the front. Sitting back down on the bed Sasuke stared at Hinata as her chest moved up and down. Her long dark hair acted like a blanket beneath her, as her rosy colored lips were slightly open.

Sasuke couldnt explain what he felt towards her. He loved her as a pet would love their master, but the feeling he was feeling towards her wasnt exactly that. Leaning over her Sasuke drew his face closer to Hinata's face. His heart beat started to quicken as he felt Hinata's steady breathing.

Leaning closer to her Sasuke placed his lips over hers. The kiss was nothing more but a peck but it still was enough to send his heart flying.

"_This is how humans express their feelings right...?"_ Laying down next to her Sasuke grabbed her small delicate hand and gazed at Hinata's sleeping face. "_What exactly came over me today... I completely lost control over my actions..."_ Closing his eyes Sasuke fell asleep holding onto Hinata's hand.

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking my story so far. I will update next week along with my other stories I am writing so bear with me. ( "_Ehhhh! Creating 3 stories at once, and updating them... what was I thinking .!?"_) Dont worry I enjoy writing so I have them by next week. **

**Dewa mata raishuu!**


	3. Petting

**Im soooooo sorry I was late with the update. I lost the notebook with all of my ideas for the chapter so I had to start from scratch again! I was busy Saturday so I couldnt do much. **

**Again Im sorry, note not everything here was originally planed, so sorry if it isnt really good. My mission this week: Find my red note book that is filled with my smut ideas!**

* * *

"Yoshi!" Stepping back Hinata smiled in satisfaction as she looked at the clean laundry swaying in the breeze. Entering the house she frowned as she saw Sasuke on the floor with crumbs all over his face. His tail and ears were out which gave him a cute appearance.

Body of a human with his cat ears and tail out she didnt understand, but Sasuke would usually stay in that form for some reason.

"I guess he got tired of-Eck!" While approaching him she noticed that part of his butt was showing due to his tail being out. Feeling awkward she went over to the couch, and grabbed a small red blanket. Kneeling next to him she slowly started to cover him. Glancing over at Sasuke face she noticed traces of drool on the side of his mouth.

Staring at him she noticed he would occasionally flicker his ears which for some reason caused Hianta to blush.

"They look so soft..." With curiosity overtaking her she reached out for his ears.

*_Rub, rub*_

"This is kind of fun... I cant believe how soft his ears are..." After a good two minutes Sasuke started to purr as a large smile appeared on his face.

"H-He's so...Kawaii!" Hinata felt her face blush even deeper as she stroked Sasuke's ears more. Glancing down she saw how his tail swishing from side to side. "_I wonder if he'll respond the same way..."_

Reaching out for his tail she was expecting to hear him purr, but to her surprise he didnt. Instead he would moan and grunt almost as if he was in pain. "I-Is this hurting him..." She looked closely at his face and saw that he was slightly blushing. Hinata couldnt make out if this was hurting him. While rubbing his tail more Sasuke continued to moan as if he was in pain.

"Maybe I should-Eh!" Suddenly Sasuke rose up and grabbed Hinata's shoulders pinning her onto the ground. Opening her eyes Hinata found her self on the ground with Sasuke hovering over her. His face was blushed as his eyes were half open.

"S-Sasuke I thought you were asleep!"

"I was until a little while ago, I couldnt take it...I thought I was gonna lose my mind..."

"W-What do you mean?" With a smirk on his face Sasuke leaned closer to her.

"Dont you know that an animals most sensitive spot is their tail? I cant believe you would play with me like that without knowing." Hinata eyes widened as she felt her face blush. She had no idea that the moans Sasuke was giving earlier was out of pleasure. Unable to cover her face with her hands Hinata turned away from him due to the embarrassment.

"Now if I remember correctly..." Bringing his face near her neck Sasuke stuck out his tongue and licked her. Hinata flinched as she closed her eyes shut. " ...You liked it when I lick your neck right?"

"N-No I...Get off of me Sasuke..." Smiling Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Hinata.

"I nearly lost my mind when you were stroking my tail earlier, its only right that I return the favor." Going back to her neck Sasuke started to lick her once again. Hinata felt all of her strength slowly fade away, as she started to give into the pleasure.

Sasuke would sometimes nibble on her neck which caused Hinata to arch her back. Seeing her reaction he slowly made his way down until he was face to face with her breasts. Realizing this Hinata tired to free herself from him, only to be over powered by Sasuke's grip over her.

"Sasuke w-what are you...Aah!" Hinata felt a wave of pleasure run through her body. Glancing down she saw Sasuke suck on her nipple through her shirt.

"_What if I do this..."_ Covering her nipple completely he moved his tongue in a circular motion as he sucked on it. He would occasionally glance up to see Hinata's reactions. Her soft moans caused him to feel aroused as he felt himself harden.

The friction of her clothing along with the wetness of Sasuke's tongue was a sensation that she had never felt before."_I-I need to stop him..." _With her hands free she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's head and tried to push him away, but it was no use.

Reaching down Sasuke unzipped his pants and allowed his fully erected cock to swing down. Hinata cringed in fear as she struggled to free herself.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Dont worry Im not going to do anything...I just... it hurts so much..." Lowering his body closer to her, Sasuke rested his cock on top of Hinata's exposed stomach. The sensation of her soft body against his rock hard dick sent shivers down his spine.

"S-Sa..suke stop-" Hinata felt her heart beat quicken as she felt Sasuke's hard member against her body. "_If I dont do something soon I'll..."_

*_Ding, Dong*_

Both of them froze with the sudden sound of the door bell. Lifting up his head Sasuke turned to the direction of the door, annoyed with the sudden interruption.

"Hinata are you home?" Sucking his teeth Sasuke sighed as he recognized the voice from the other side of the door.

"You cousin Neji is here..." Looking down on Hinata's blushed face Sasuke lowered his head and started to suck on Hinata's nipple once again.

"Sasuke g-get off..." Lifting his head up Hinata felt her face heat up as she stared at Sasuke's lustful eyes

"Why should I? We are in the middle of-Ack!" Unable to finish Hinata kneed him in the gut causing him to roll off of her. Standing up Hinata felt her face blush even more as she glanced at Sasuke's full erected dick.

"I-I'm coming nii-san!" Walking pass Sasuke who was curled up into a ball made her way to the door.

* * *

"Here you go nii-san." Placing a cup of tea on the table Neji smiled.

"I see everything seems to be okay?"

"Yes everything is fine, thank you for being concerned for me nii-san." Glancing to the side Neji noticed Sasuke slumped over the couch with his tongue sticking out.

"Is your cat alright? He seems to be in pain."

"Y-Yes he's perfectly fine, he just has some stomach pain is all." Waving her hand Neji nodded as he took a sip from his cup.

"_When in the hell is he gonna leave..?"_ Fixing his crimson eyes on Neji Sasuke started intently at him. He never did like the company of Hinata's cousin, or any male friends of hers for a matter of fact. Each time a boy would come to visit her Sasuke made it his top priority to keep a close eye on them. So that no funny business would happen, because he believed that he was the only one who had the right to do so.

"So what brings you here nii-san?"

"Oh thats right." Reaching for his pocket he pulled out two purple tickets.

"These are tickets to the spring concert thats happening in two weeks, I had two extra tickets, so I thought I might give you these" Reviving them Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you nii-san!" Neji blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Noticing this Sasuke stared coldly at Neji until he noticed.

"You could probably invite a friend to go with you..Say I have been meaning to ask this, but does your cat hate me or something?"

"What do you mean?" Jumping off the couch Sasuke made his way onto Hinata's lap still keeping his gaze on Neji.

"Well I notice that each time I come here he always has this glare on me..." Petting him Hinata smiled at Neji.

"Really? I dont think so, I guess he does have a intense stare, but I dont think he hates you."

"_She's right I dont hate you...I despise you..."_ Smiling in satisfaction Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure of Hinata's hands petting him. (Yes he even gets turned from petting)

.

.

Waving her cousin goodbye Hinata was suddenly embraced from behind. "God I thought he would never leave..." Feeling Sasuke's voice wishper into her ear sent shiveres down her spine.

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" Moving so of her hair out of the way Sasuke started to lick her neck again. Her eyes widening Hinata quickly separated from him.

"What you did earlier wasnt funny...Why did you do that so suddenly?" Narrowing his eyes Sasuke turned his gaze away from hers.

"Im...Im not sure..." Facing her Sasuke took a step forward and placed his hand onto her shoulder. " What I do know is that I dont want you making that face to any other guy except me..." Hinata furrowed her brows as she tilted her head.

"What face?" Taking a step back step back he sighed.

"You wont...understand..." Walking away from her Hinata extended her hand to him with out saying a word.

"...Sasuke...? _Whats wrong with him?"_

_*Beep, beep*_

Reaching for her phone Hinata blushed as she read the screen "Naruto-kun..."

.

.

Closing the door behind him Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall. Fustration and anger consumed him, and he didnt even know why. Collapsing into the bed Sasuke looked at his bruised hand that was now bleeding. "_Why... Why am I so...angry?" _ Sasuke's mind was in turmoil. Glancing at his half erected cock Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he sucked on his teeth.

"Exactly what am I... Whats going on...with me..?"

* * *

Again guys Im sorry for the late update. Thanks for all of your support it really helps me out a lot!


	4. In heat, and TV channels

**EVERYONE I HAVE SURVIVED ONE OF THE MOST TERRIFYING THINGS TO HAPPEN TO MAN KIND! The Wi-fi in my house was cut off! DA DA DAAAAAA. For the past 3 in the half weeks the Wi-fi my house was cut off and it returned just 4 hours ago. God I must have shouted my lungs out with joy. The feeling of not being able to go on YouTube was one I will never forget... So for all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter I am really sorry for the wait.**

**Getting back on topic I was a bit sad as to how things ended with Naruto, but what can you do? Im not saying I totally hated it, but lets just say some things should have gone the way it did. I saw an interview were Kishi even said so himself that he wasnt really good with love related things. I guess thats why the pairs at the end were kind of off. Either way even though we wont ever have a SasuHina pairing we can always fill our voids with fanFiction!**

* * *

"EEhh! Hinata you dont have a boyfriend yet!" Dropping the rice from her chopsticks Tenten's mouth opened wide as she stared at Hinata's blushing face.

"W-Well I uh..."

"Come on Tenten you know that Hinata is in love with that idiot Naruto." Taking a bite out of food Sakura glaned over at the shocked Tenten.

"Y-Yeah I know that its just I still cant believe that someone as hot as you is still single! I mean we're seniors in high school, you should at least have had one boyfriend." Shaking her head Hinata glanced over to a boy with blond hair and that was sitting with a group of boys at the back of the classroom

" Im in no rush to get a boyfriend Tenten -san." Looking back at her she smiled. "Im happy the way I am right now."

"O-Okay if you say so"

*_Ding, dong, ding*_

" Aww I guess lunch is over well see'ya guys."

"See'ya Tenten."

"Goodbye Tenten-san." Fixing the desks into rows the students quickly got back to their original seats. Sitting down at her desk Hinata felt something poke her from behind. Turning around her face flashed red.

"N-Naruto-kun...!"

"Hey Hinata sorry to bother you, but do you have a spare pencil I can borrow?"

"Y-Yes I do hold on a moment." Her voice cracked as she answered him in return. "_Oh no how embarrassing... I cant believe my voiced cracked like that! _ Here you go Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata!" Smiling at her Hinata felt her face heat up, she imminently knew that her face was bright red.

"Alright Students take your seats I will begin the lesson." Entering the class room was a man with rather long raven colored hair and eyes. He wore a black suite with a pair of red glasses that hung around his neck.

*_Sigh*_ "I always enjoy this class!" Hinata glanced over at Sakura who was staring at the teacher with love struck eyes. "Hey Hinata dont you think Uchiha-sensei is so hot!" Whispering over to her Hinata could only respond with a weary smile.

"I-I guess so..." Hinata didnt personally think anything special of her teacher, but the fact that he kind and that he reminded her of Sasuke for some strange reason. "_ Now that I look at him more he does look like Sasuke a little...weird."_

"Hyuga-san?" Shaking her head she snapped out of her thinking as she noticed the entire class looking at her.

"Y-Yes...!"

"Is there something the matter Hyuga-san?"

"Huh?"

"I couldnt help but notice you staring at me, so I was wondering if something was the matter?"

"O-Oh no i-its nothing." Lowing her head Hinata blushed deeply as she heard the snickering of her classmates.

"I see then I shall continue with the lesson..." Sighing Hinata looked out the window. Narrowing her eyes she fixed her gaze on a large oak try that was not to far from the school. The way the leaves swayed in the breeze so was relaxing and calming she felt herself being hypnotized from it.

"_ I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now..."_

* * *

Lying flat on the floor Sasuke stared blankly at the white ceiling. His mouth was slightly open which allowed his drool to drip on the side of his fac, but he didnt care. "Hinata... _Damn Im so bored might as well take a bath_" Whispering her name he slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Taking off his cloths he stared at himself in the mirror allowing his ears and tail to pop out. "_What exactly... am I"_ The same question repeated in his mind ever since he pinned Hinata onto the floor the other day.

Stepping into the shower he felt his cock slightly erect due to the cold water. From what he knew his body would react like a human's but he also had the ability to transform into a cat. To make things worst every time he would get near Hinata he felt that his body would heat up as if it was yearning for something. He never had this problem before, but now whenever he gets close to her he would lose his control.

"Whats... going on..?" Placing his arm against the wall he slowly slid down onto the floor letting the cold water fall down on his body

Drying his hair he stepped into Hinata's bedroom and sat down on the bed placing the towel over his shoulders. Looking towards the direction of the window he noticed two cats that were perched on the deck of the neighbors house.

"What the-" Squinting his eyes Sasuke noticed that the two cats that were on the deck were in heat. Going towards the window Sasuke shouted at the two.

"Oi what the hell are you doing!? Its the middle of the day, if you're gonna that go to an alley or something!" Being part cat Sasuke was able to communicate with other cats, and he was able to understand them as well. This came in handy when he wanted information about the neighbors or people around the town.

Not listening to a thing he said the two cats continued there business in front of his eyes he quickly looked away feeling a bit awkward at what he just saw. Shaking his head he threw the towel on the bed and left the room, not wanting to see two cats having sex in the middle of the day.

* * *

Pulling a drink out of the fridge Sasuke sighed as he made his way to the living room. Sitting down he turned on the TV and started to scroll down the channels. Channel after channel he started blankly at the TV until somthing caught his eye. Stopping on that channel Sasuke's widened as his face blushed deep crimson red.

"W-What is this!" With out know it Sasuke had stumble upon a porn channel, flickering his eyes Sasuke felt his body go up in flames as he stared at the naked couple having sex in the TV. Grabbing the remote he quickly turned off the TV, and slid down onto the floor.

Breathing heavily he glanced down and noticed the large bulge in his pants. "Son of a-" sucking on his teeth Sasuke sat up and unzipped his pants. With his dick springing out Sasuke blushed out of embarrassment as he stared at it.

"How in the hell did I get this hard so fast...?" Gently touching the head with his finger Sasuke mound as his body shivered with the sweet sensation ran through his body.

"...I guess I have no choice..." Grabbing a hold of his erection Sasuke started to rub his hand up and down his staff. Thanks to his morning walks he was able to pick up the basic knowledge of how male humans satisfied there sexual urges. In times like these he was thankful for that.

*_Huff, huff...huff* _"All...most...Just a little bit more..." With his hand smothered in precum he was able to move more easily. Closing his eyes Sasuke breathed heavily as he listened to the wet sounds of his hand stroking his rock hard dick. Biting his lower lip he felt his hips go numb with waves of pleasure that started to arise though out his entire body.

"Hinata...Hinata...H-Hinata...Ah!" Not realizing it Sasuke started to repeat Hinata's name out loud as he was reaching his climax. Pumping his hand up and down with more force semen started to trickle out the tip of his wet cock.

"...Nh...ah, ha, ha,...Mh!" Gritting his teeth Sasuke gripped his erection tightly as semen splurted out of his dick, and onto the floor. At some point his ears popped out due to the sensation of his climax. His body shivering as he opened his eyes, and stared at the semen covered floor.

Laying down on the floor Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes. " Im gonna have to clean this up before she gets her..." Panting heavily Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

"Now remember everyone to do your homework, and enjoy your week end."

"Yes Uchiha-sensei!" With all the students leaving Hinata sighed as she read the text messages from her phone.

Hinata we need more milk and chips. Oh and buy more tissues...

-Sasuke

"I guess I have to go to the store..." Placing her phone into her pocket Hinata grabbed her things and made her way to the door.

"Hyuga-san." Turning her head she saw her teacher approach her with a gentle smile on his face.

Turning around she timidly answered "Y-Yes Uchiha-sensei is something the matter?"

"I know I have asked you this before, but are sure you are alright you seemed to have spaced out quiet a bit today?"

"Yes everything is fine, I just didnt feel my best today, but dont worry Im fine really..."

"Oh I see." Sighing in relief he placed his hand over her head and ruffled her hair.

"U-Uchiha-sensei...?"

"Hehe, Im sorry Hyuga-san Im just glad that you are okay. Now make sure to get home quickly, night time isnt safe for someone like you."

Smiling at him Hinata nodded."Yes sir" Waving goodbye to him she closed the door and made her way down the hallway. Stopping near the main gate a sudden warm and relaxing feeling came over her as she remembered Itachi's hand on her head.

"_Weird...His touch was so...relaxing. I wonder why, anyway I need to hurry to the store."_ With the sky being tainted a deep orange color Hinata hurried outside the school. Not know that someone was watching her from afar.

* * *

**Oh the joy of being able to post again T^T! With no more sudden interruptions I should be posting weekly again. But due to being out for a while I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Also for those who follow my other stories I also will be updating them as well.**

**I am really sorry about this and thank you for all of your support. Here comes the Bro fist,stay awesome guys byeee! (Sorry just had to do that)**


	5. A tail under the night sky

**Hey guys heres the next chapter like promised, unfortunately I came hope late today, so I wasnt able to update the other stories I have written.**

**At any rate here is chapter 5. WARNING there is some lemon scenes here!**

* * *

"Here are the tissues you wanted, are you catching a cold or something?" Handing him the tissues Sasuke stared at the light blue box with a slight blush on his face.

"Sasuke is something wrong?"

"A-Ah no its nothing...Thanks." Standing up from the couch he made his way upstairs.

"W-Wait Sasuke whats wrong, are you upset?" Stopping half way up the stairs he smiled at her.

"No Im fine..." Continuing he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Shaking her head Hinata grabbed the rest of bags and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

.

.

Opening the window from the bedroom Sasuke carefully got out and made his way onto the roof top of the house. Ever since he could remeber he would always go to the roof top and laydown looking at the night sky. The feeling of the late night breeze through his hair would relax him, and take his worrys away.

*_Sigh*_ "What am I gonna do..." Resting his right arm on his stomach he closed his eyes. "I should bring Hinata up here sometime..."

.

.

Drying her hands with a old white rag Hinata sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels she suddenly stopped on one of them.

[So doctor do you honest believe that humans can be crossed with animal DNA]

[Yes, nearly 18 years ago we manged to do a experiment with an unborn child, the experiment was a complete success but not long after the experiment the child died due to the incompatible DNA sample.]

"DNA experiments...!?" Hinata slightly opened her mouth as she listened to the conversation on TV. Suddenly something came to mind. "Could Sasuke be..."

[So your saying despite the risk of a human not being compatible with animal DNA samples you are still willing to risk something so dangerous?"]

[Unfortunately due to the loss 18 years ago our project had to be postponed, but during these years with the improvement of technology we have continued to improve our research all in the name of science.]

Hinata clenched her fist as her face grew red with anger "How terrible, wasting a human life for something like this." Not wanting to hear anymore she changed the channel. Sadness and anger filled her heart as she glanced upstairs where Sasuke was.

"_Could Sasuke have been that experiment..."_ Going back to the kitchen Hinata continued to cook, pushing that thought to the back of her mind.

* * *

"**Itadakimasu**" An awkward silence came over the table as Hinata and Sasuke were eating. From time to time Hinata would glance over to Sasuke while he was eating. His ear would flicker occasionally as his tail was swinging back and worth.

"Nani...?" Noticing her staring he placed his bowl down at folded his hands. "Are my charms that irresistible that you arent eating just to stare at me?"

Blushing to his blunt comment Hinata turned her face away. " N-No I wasnt thinking of that... I just..." Taking a deep breath she placed her chopsticks down neatly to the side.

"Sasuke do you...remember anything about your past before I found you...?" Sasuke's eyes widened with the sudden question.

"No... I dont." His voice was low as he said those words. The room went silent again as the two of them stared at each other. "What made you ask that?" His voice was low and intimidating.

Hinata flinch with the sudden change in his tone. "N-No reason really I just... wanted to know is all..." Rising from his chair Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her into the living room.

"S-Sasuke what are you-" Pushing her onto the couch Sasuke pinned her arms down and gazed at her frightened face.

"With all the years we have been together you have never asked me that. Whats with the sudden interest in my past?" His voice cold as he stared at her.

"I-I just wanted to know is all! No get off of-Ah!" Suddenly Sasuke started to grope her breasts. "Sa...suke stop... What are you doing...!" Not answering her he slowly started to unbutton her shirt revealing her breasts.

With his breathing getting heavy Sasuke lowered down her bra and started to lick her nipple. "Ah, ha...Sasuke stop please...!" No matter what she did Hinata didnt have the strength to stop him. She didnt understand why he was doing this, but what frightened her more was the fact that she didnt hate what he was doing.

Twirling his tongue around her nipple he would occasionally nibble it which cause Hinata to arch her back. From time to time he would glance up to see her reactions, and judging by them he would try something different. Separating from her breast a string of saliva followed Sasuke's mouth as he gazed at Hinata deeply blushed face.

Using his free hand he slowly started to remove her pants. "S-Sasuke!?" Hinata's eyes widened as she saw what he was doing.

Bringing a finger to his mouth Sasuke covered it in saliva and he slowly inserted into Hinata. "Ah, ha, nh!" Hinata bit her lower lip as she felt the foreign feeling of Sasuke's finger inside of her. Moving his finger in and out Hinata felt her breathing quicken as her mind went blank.

"...Hinata..." Inserting another finger into her he released her hands and unzipped his pants.

"...!" Seeing her reaction Sasuke garbed her hand, and brought it too her lips. Removing his fingers from inside her he pulled out his erected cock and placed it near Hinata's stomach.

"S-Sasuke...!" Narrowing his eyes Sasuke furrowed his brows as he reached for his tail. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke with confusion, suddenly a strange sensation filled her body. Sasuke had inserted his tail into her. The feeling of his tail inside her was something explainable.

"_H-His tail's inside m-me! His tail is r-really inside me!_ Hinata felt her body shiver as Sasuke inserted his tail in and out. Biting her finger she tried desperately to keep her voice down. The sensation she was feeling was something she could explain.

With the tip of his dick covered with precome Sasuke reached for his raging erection. A numbing feeling grew in his hip as he started to stoke himself.

*_Huff, huff...huff* _ Sasuke felt himself reaching his climax quickly, Hinata wasnt far from it as well.

"Hi..nata! Closing his eyes shut Sasuke came onto of Hinata stomach.

"Ha...Ah, ha...AAhhh!" Arching her back Hinata couldnt hold her voice down as she came shortly after Sasuke. Breathing heavily Sasuke removed his tail from Hinata and sat down on the floor. Holding her chest Hinata looked at Sasuke with heavy eyes.

"Sasuke...why..." Her voice was low as she spoke between her breaths. Her thoughts were in turmoil as she tried to understand what just happened. Turning his head towards her Sasuke's felt a strong wave of guilt consume him. Furrowing his brow he turned around and faced her.

Leaning towards her he kissed her forehead. "Im...sorry..." His voice was horse as he whispered it to her. As he placed his forehead against hers Sasuke closed his eyes as the feeling of sorrow and guilt took over his mind.

* * *

**Okay everyone tell me what you think of the story so far and I will see you guys next week!**


	6. Unwanted kiss

**Hey guys here is this weeks chapter. I dont have much to say except that I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Whats a... Movie theater?" Taking a bit of his potato chips Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he stared at Hinata who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"A-A movie theater is where you go and see a movie in a much larger screen."

"...Then why dont we just stay at home then, if its just a move there's no need to go anywhere."

"W-Well I thought it would be nice if you leave the house once in a while..." Staring at her for nearly two minutes he sighed as he scratched his head.

"I dont wanna..." Rising from the bed he opened the and door and stepped out.

"S-Sasuke!?" Furrowing her brows Hinata stared down at her feet. Ever since the indecent a couple days ago things had been awkward between them. Of course nothing like that had ever happened to her before, and she would always blush when she remembered.

"I need to find out whats wrong with him..." Getting up from her chair she started looking though her things until two purple slips fell on the floor. Her eyes widened as she picked them up.

"The spring concert..."

.

.

"Ugh! I dont have a date for the spring concert!" Lowing her head onto her desk Hinata smiled weary at Sakura. "What am I gonna do, none of the guys in this school are cute..."

"W-Well I wouldnt say that Sakura-san, I mean there are some great guys at this school." Lifting her head up Sakura closed her eyes as she brought her hand to her chin.

"Maybe I should ask Uchiha-sensei..."

"Y-You cant do that Sakura-san, its agaisnt the law!"

"Ugh you're no fun, so who are you going with Hinata? I hate to admit it, but a girl like you can get any guy you want..." Turning her head to the side Hinata sighed.

"Im not sure... Neji-niisan gave me two tickets to the concert a while ago, but I havent decidede as to who I should go with."

"Do you have the tickests?"

"Y-Yeah I do."

"Can I see them?" Reaching for her bag pulled out the tickets, and passed them to Sakura.

"T-These are VIP tickests! H-How did you get these!?"

"I-I told you Neji-niisan gave them to me..." Passing them back to Hinata Sakura sighed as she placed her arms behind her head.

"The perks of having a rich cousin."

"Alright everyone please take your seats class will now begin." Seating back in her seat Hinata started taking down notes. Almost everyone she knew hated studying, but she always had enjoyed it.

"Psst Hinata" Turning her head Hinata read the message on Sakura's notebook.

"I'm going to ask Uchiha-senei out?"

"Ahem Hyuga-san." With out realizing it Hinata had read the message loud enough that the entire class had heard.

"Hyuga-san may I see you after class." Lowering her head Hinata's face turned a deep crimson red.

"Y-Yes sensei."

* * *

Putting on his jacket Sasuke stared at the wooden door in front of him. "_It would be nice if you left the house once in a while."_ Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door.

Stepping out side Sasuke looked around nervously. For as long as he could remember he had never left the house in his human for. That reason even he couldnt completely understand.

"I hope I know what Im doing..." Placing his hands into his pocket Sasuke started to walk away from the house, uncertainty filled his mind.

.

.

Sulking Hinata sighed as she packed her things. "Hinata Im really sorry, its my fault you got in trouble." Shaking her head Hinata smiled at her.

"N-No its okay Sakura-san, it was my fault. I should have known how loud I was reading..."

"O-Okay, again Im really sorry, I wish I could stick around but my mom will lose it if Im late again."

"No that okay" Saying their goodbyes Hinata made her way to the front desk where Itachi was writing on his computer. Noticing her approach he closed his laptop at folded his hands.

"Hyuga-san I wanted to talk to you about the comment you said in class." Feeling her face heat up with embarrassment Hinata clenched her skirt as she lowered her gaze.

"W-Well about that y-you see Sakura-san wrote that in her n-notebook, and-"

"So you're saying you dont like me in that way?"

"Huh?" The sudden question caught her by surprise. "W-What do you mean?"

Rising from his chair Itachi slowly made his way towards Hinata. Grabbing her chin gently he lifter her face up so that they were looking at each other.

"What I mean is that I dont see you as a student Hyuga-san. I see you as a beautiful woman."

"Uchi- Hmm!?" Her eyes widened as she felt his lips pressed against hers. Hinata tried to struggle away, but at some point Itachi had placed his arm around her waist which made it hard for her to get away.

"_W-Wait whats going on!? Why is he..." _Hinata felt her body heat up as their kiss deepened. She felt disgusted as she felt Itachi press his body against her's, his slick tongue inside her mouth. She had never kissed anyone before, and to have her teacher be the one to steal her first kiss. It was heart breaking.

"Mnn...Pwah...Ha..." Hinata felt her mind slowly going blank as she struggled to breath, her strength slowly fading. Using all the reaming strength she had Hinata pushed Itachi away.

Falling back onto a desk Hinata breathed heavily as she head her chest. Hinata felt her face heat up as she gazed at Itachi's blushed face.

"U-Uchia seseni...Why..." Her head was in so much turmoil that those were the only words she could say.

"Hyuga-san...No Hinata..." Narrowing his eyes Itachi stood up straight. "Hinata I love you."

* * *

"Its got to be around here somewhere..." Scratching the back of his head Sasuke looked around in utter confusion. Noticing a girl with pink hair in the same uniform as Hinata he approached her.

"H-Hey do you know where Konohona Academy is?" Looking up from her phone the girl's eyes widen as her face grew completely red. "_ She reminds me of Hinata, except this girl is nowhere near as sexy as her."_

Opening her mouth several times the girl slowly point towards the direction she had come from. "I-Its t-that way..." Her voice cracked as she finally answered.

Looking behind her he smiled. "Thanks." After walking past her the girl placed her hand over her chest.

"Oh god that guy was totally hot! I've never seen him before, I wonder who he is...?"

.

.

Running down the hall Hinata placed her wrist over her mouth. Her face deeply blushed as tears blurred her vision.

"_Hinata...I love you."_ Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her heart beat quicken.

"_W-What...but why..."_ Taking a step forward Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_"I honestly dont remember when I fell for you, but... I know that the feelings I have for you are real. So when I heard what you said during class today my heart leaped with joy. I couldnr think of anything else..."_ Taking a step closer to her Itachi placed his hand on her cheek.

"_Hinata... What do you think of me?"_ Hinata felt her heart tighten as she recalled those same words. Sasuke had said the same thing to her not long ago... Removing his hand from her Hinata looked up at Itachi.

"_I... I see you as my teacher and nothing more..."_ Quickly grabbing her bag Hinata dashed out the classroom.

"_H-Hinata!"_ Before he could reach out to her Hinata had already started running.

.

.

"So this is where she goes everyday..." Standing in front of the school Sasuke gazed at the large building in front of him. He had never wandered to far from his house so seeing something like this was something completely new to him.

"Huh...?" Looking towards the entrance of the school Sasuke noticed something running towards him.

"H-Hinata!?" Her sudden appearance made his heart quicken, but he quickly realized something was wrong. She was crying.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke standing at the entrance.

"Sasuke!" Hinata felt her heart tighten as she jumped into his arms. Never in her life had she felt happier to see him.

"H-Hinata whats wrong?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke...Sasuke." Her voice trailed off as she buried her face into her chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke embraced her in return. He wanted to ask her why she was crying, but for now this was for the best. Looking towards the school Sasuke noticed someone looking at them through the window. Flickering his eyes several times he focused his attention on the window. Only this time the figure had vanished.

Closing his eyes Sasuke rested his head on Hinata. "_ Must have been my imagination."_

* * *

**Things are getting interesting, well at least in my opinion. Tell me what you think and I will see you next week!"**


	7. Some Like it Hard

**Warning Lemon scenes ahead!**

* * *

Staring at the tan door Sasuke sighed as he slowly opened it. Peeking inside he saw Hinata curled up in a ball under the covers of her bed.

"Hinata..." Not answering him Sasuke spoke a little louder. "Hinata." Still no answer. Closing the door behind him Sasuke made his way to the bed where Hinata was laying on. Leaning forward he saw that Hinata was sleeping soundly. Scratching the back of his head Sasuke went towards the window, and opened the curtains. The dark gloomy room was quickly illuminated by the bright morning light.

"Hmm..." Covering her head Hinata shifted her position trying to avoid the light. Walking towards her Sasuke sat at the end of the bed.

"Hinata you gotta get up, other wise you'll be late for school." Peeking through the covers Hinata eyed Sasuke with half opened eyes.

"...Im...not going..." in a low voice she buried herself in the blankets.

"Fine if you're not gonna wake up then..."Taking a deep breath Sasuke stood at the end of the bed and grabbed the blankets.

"I'll force you to wake up!" Flinging the blankets away Sasuke's eyes widened as his face grew red.

"W-What the hell why arent you wearing any pants!" Popping her eyes open Hinata quickly jumped out of bed and covered herself with her over sized T-shirt.

"W-Well I-I, why did you do that Sasuke!"

"I just wanted to wake you up, but I never thought you werent wearing any pants!" Tilting his head slightly Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "By any chance are you wearing any underwear? I didnt get a good look." Puffing her cheeks Hinata turned her back to him.

"Can you please leave Im going to change."

Throwing the blankets aside Sasuke marched towards Hinata, cuffing her cheeks he brought her face close to his. Narrowing his eyes he noticed the bags under her eyes.

"You were crying werent you?" Turning her gaze aside she removed his hands from her cheeks.

"Im fine Sasuke I just dont feel well, so Im staying home today." Smiling she blushed

"S-So can you please leave now... Its embarrassing that you're seeing me like this..." Closing the distance between then Sasuke brought his face so close to hers that their noses were touching.

"I dont mind seeing you like this." His voice was low as he made his way towards her neck.

"A-Ahh!" Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt Sasuke's wet tongue go up and down her neck.

"Tell me Hinata...What happened yesterday?" Biting her lower lip she turned her head, refusing to answer him. Noticing that she wasnt going to answer Sasuke faced her.

"If you're not going to tell me... I'll just find a different way for you to tell me." His voice was gentle, it frightened her at the same time. Grabbing her wrist Sasuke pinned Hinata onto the bed.

"S-Sasuke!" The sudden action took Hinata by surprise.

*_pop,pop_*

"I may be a cat, but Im not stupid not to notice that something is wrong with you." Hovering over her Hinata stared intently at Sasuke's ears.

"W-What are you talking about, nothing is wrong with me." Faking a smile Hinata's voice cracked as she answered him.

"Hinata please..." Seeing his warm and gentle eyes made her heart ache. Before she knew it tears started to fall down her face.

"I-I..." Pressing her lips together Hinata closed her eyes, tears pouring down.

"M-My sensei ki-kissed me."

* * *

Typing on his computer Itachi stared out the window of his apartment. Closing his eyes his face grew a light rosy pink color. The feeling of Hinata's soft body against his burned in his mind. The feeling of her tongue entwined with his... He wanted her, and he couldnt deny it.

"Dammit!" Slamming his laptop shut Itachi held his head with his hands. "What am I... going to do..."

.

.

"He...what...?"

"Yesterday h-he kissed me..." Slightly releasing the grip on Hinata's wrist Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"I stayed after school and... and he suddenly kissed me-" Not finishing her sentence Sasuke placed his lips over her's. Releasing from the kiss Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock, and confusion.

"S-Sasuke what are you-"

"How could he possible do that to you..."

"Huh?"

"How could he do that when Im the one who loved you first!" Both of them stared each other until Sasuke spoke.

"It took me so long to understand my feelings, the uneasiness, everything. Its all because Im in love with you..." Hinata felt her heart tighten as she listened to him.

"Sasuke..." Closing her eyes Sasuke placed his lips over hers. The sensation of his lips sent her heart flying."_Why do I feel...so happy...?"_

"Hinata... I cant hold back anymore..." Her face blushed as she slowly nodded her head. Reaching for his cheek Hinata smiled.

"Sasuke can I do something..." Sitting up Sasuke looked at her in confusion. Reaching for his pants she undid his belt and zipper. Pulling out his half soft cock Hinata felt her face heat up.

"H-Hinata what are you...doing?" Leaning over his dick Hinata suddenly felt embarrassed. She had never done this before, and now she was going to do it to Sasuke.

"Hin- A-Ah!" Sasuke flinched as a wet, lukewarm sensation covering his dick. The feeling of her tongue was something he had never felt before.

"Mn...Ngh" The feeling of Sasuke's dick in her mouth was something indescribable. The taste of his bitter precum, it was all something new to her. "_ H-He's bigger then I thought, a-and its getting bigger..."_

Feeling heat rise in his hips Sasuke rested on his elbows. Noticing his Hinata looked up and him in confusion. The pulsing feeling in his hips stopped.

Looking at Sasuke's fully erected cock Hinata felt her body heat up. She had never noticed it before, but Sasuke had a fairy large dick.

"Hinata..." Reaching for her underwear Sasuke slowly removed it. "I cant believe you're already like this."

"D-Dont say that." Smiling at her he inserted a finger into her. "Ha...Ngh." Hinata arched her back at the sudden feeling of his finger.

"Its amazing how wet you are."

"D-Dont say ...ngh." Closing her eyes Hinata felt her mind slowly fading. The feeling of his fingers going in and out was too good to describe.

Removing his fingers Sasuke grabbed Hinata's thighs and spread them apart. Opening her eyes Hinata stared at Sasuke's lustful eyes.

"Sa..suke..."

"Im sorry Hinata... I cant hold back." His cock made its way inside.

"...Urk...Ah...!" The feeling of him slowly pushing inside her was a bit more painful then she imagined.

"...!

"Ah,...Hah..." Taking deep breaths Hinata looked up at Sasuke with half opened eyes. His face was blushed as his eyes were moist, and filled with lust.

"Just a bit more...Im almost all the way in..." Pushing in Sasuke felt his body heat up. His hips started to go numb. After making sure Hinata was okay he started to move carefully.

"Ha...haah...Ungh...!"

"It...Its so hot inside you Hinata..." Starting to thrust with a bit more force Sasuke grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand.

"Hff...Haah...Sa...suke." Closing his eyes Sasuke pounds into Hinata harder then before. The unexpected wave of pleasure started to overwhelm them both. Closing her eyes shut Hinata gasped as Sasuke pushed harder and faster into her.

"Ahhh, ah...hngh...Hinata I-." Feeling his dick swelling, and his body burning Sasuke felt himself reaching his limit.

"Sa..suke I..I gonna." Leaning towards her Sasuke kissed Hinata on the forehead. Smiling at her her continued to thrust into her.

"I-Im so deep inside of you...Hinata." Saying it in a low tone Hinata felt her body heat up even more. She wanted to run away, but she couldnt. The sweet feeling of having Sasuke inside her was something so good she felt ashamed .

"Fwah, ah ,ahhh...Haaa!" Arching her back Hinata shouted as she felt shocks of pleasure consume her body. Thrusting violently Sasuke closed one of his eyes as he felt himself reaching his limit. The bed creaked at the movement of Sasuke's thrusts. Reaching for her hand Sasuke held it tightly

"Hff, ha...Ahhh, ahh...! Closing his eyes shut Sasuke thrust one final time until he stopped. His dick pulsed as semen poured into Hinata. Sasuke trembled as his dick throbbed inside of her.

Slowly pulling out of her Sasuke laid beside Hinata, both of them breathing heavily.

"I...love you Hinata..." Smiling at him Hinata closed her eyes as she drifted into a heavy sleep

* * *

**They finally did it! Tell me what you think of the story so far, and I will see you next week!**


	8. Understanding

**Hey guys pretty lengthy chapter this week in my opinion. With The Last Naruto the Movie being out in Japan I have to say one thing... I WANNA SEE IT! Even though I not really happy with all the pairings I do really want to see this movie. Mainly because Im interested in seeing Naruto and Hinata's kids. I mean they are so kawaii! The only thing is that its going to take a really long time until we get a English subbed version. Or I could watch the Korean version with subs, but I dont really like the way it sounds so I think I'll wait.**

**Now enough of me babbling enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Taking a deep breath Hinata stood in front of the classroom door. Slowly reaching for the handle she slid the door open and stepped in. Opening one of her eyes she looked around and saw that everything was fine. The classroom surroundings, the noisy guys, her friends gathered around their desks. Everything was fine.

"Hey Hinata what are you standing there for?"

"O-Oh Im sorry..."

Ever since the incident with Itachi Hinata has felt very uneasy about returning to school. The thought of seeing Itachi sent shivers down her spine, and it wasnt the bad kind which scared her. So in order to avoid him she stayed at home...which led to other events that she wasnt proud of either.

"Where were you for the past two days?" Sitting down at her seat she looked up at the worried Sakura

"W-Well I uhh...I got sick so..." Turning her gaze to the side she smiled as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Uchiha sensei was really worried about you. Man your're pretty luck to have someone like him worry over you."

"O-Oh I see..." Hinata felt herself blush as she remembered the deep kiss she had with him.

"Oh and I have to tell you something! I have have a finally found the guy of my dreams!"

"Thats great Sakura-san, who is it?" Crossing her arms she looked up towards the ceiling.

"The thing is I dont really know, I dont even know his name...I was walking home the other day, and I saw him walking down the street towards my direction. He approached me and asked where are school was. I wonder if he's planning on applying here..."

"W-What does he look like?" Curious she asked the happy Sakura.

"How can I forget! He had longish black hair, a nice build, he was pretty tall, and if I remember he had dark black eyes. He also had a beautiful smile..." Hinata chuckled as she looked at Sakura staring off into space.

"He sounds like a pretty nice guy, when did you see him?"

"It was last Thursday afternoon, you know the day Uchiha sesnei kept you after school." Furrowing her brows slightly Hinata tilted her head.

"Did you say...last Thursday..._ That was the day Uchiha sensei kissed me... and the day I saw Sasuke in front of the school... Could she be talking about Sasuke."_

"Oh he had such a nice body...How do you think he is in bed?" The sudden question mad Hinata's face turn a deep crimson red. Then she suddenly remembered the events of yesterday. She and Sasuke had sex, and they had not one or two rounds, but 4 rounds of it. She hated to admit it, but the sensation of having sex with Sasuke was something she enjoyed to the fullest.

"Hey Hinata are you alright?"

"O-Oh yes"

"Geez what happened your face is completely red."

"I-Im fine honest..." Waving her hands in front of her she smiled at Sakura.

"Okay if you say so."

"All right everyone please take your seats." With everyone rushing into their seats Hinata felt anxious as she waited for Itachi to enter. But to her surprise it wasnt him, instead it was a man with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a gentle smile. He was also quite tall, and he appeared to be in his thirty's.

"D-Dad!" Rising from his chair Naruto's eyes widened.

Adjusting his glasses a large smiled appeared on his face. "Naruto-kun? I thought the number of this classroom sounded familiar."

"W-What are you doing here dad?"

"Your teacher Itachi-san is taking a temporary leave. Im not sure about all the details, but judging by how serious he looked I think its going to be a while until he returns. So in the mean time I will be your teacher, you just call me Namikaze sensei." The room seemed to sparkle as he smiled.

A wave of uneasiness came over Hinata as she looked at the beautiful blond teacher"_ What happened to... Uchiha-sensei..."_

* * *

Drying his hair with a towel Sasuke stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch. Leaning back a large grin appeared on his face.

" Man I havent felt this good in a long time..." Closing his eyes he started to remember the events of yesterday morning. The feeling of being inside Hinata was a sensation he could never had imagined. The way her breasts bounced with each time he thrust, the feeling of her soft skin... Remembering alone was enough to give him an erection.

"I cant believe all the stress, and anxiety I had been feeling disappeared... did having sex solve all of those problems... I mean we did go for another three rounds, and it felt so good..." Opening his eyes he couldnt help but feel uneasy.

"_My sesnei kissed me..."_ Remembering what Hinata said Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stood up. Going to the bedroom he started to go though several papers on Hinata's desk. When he finally found the paper he was looking for Sasuke's ears stood up as a smile appeared on his face.

"Dont worry Hinata, I wont let that bastard come near you ever again..."

* * *

Walking through the small town square Hinata stared blankly in front of her. "_Sakura-san has fallen for Sasuke... I should be supporting her but why am I feeling so...upset...?"_ Hinata's eyes widened as she slowed down. "_Could I have feelings for Sasuke...N-No way h-hes a cat...but we ended up have sex..."_ Stopping in her tracks she flickered her eyes as she realized that she had run into someone.

"I-Im sorry!" Stepping back she bowed her head.

" Watch where you're going temee... Eh...hey you're pretty cute."

"Huh?" Rising her head Hinata saw the person she ran into. He had short bright green colored hair, piercings on his nose, lip, ear and over his eye. He had old looking clothing which revealed several tattoos on his arms. In all he was your typical street punk.

Smiling at her Hinata felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "I-Im sorry I-I should really get going-" Backing up she felt her back hit against something. Looking behind her she saw another guy with piercings all over his face. His style of clothing was similar to the guy in front of her.

"Well what do we have here?" The guy behind her turned Hinata around, grabbing her wrists at the process.

"This cute girl here just told me that she wanted to have a good time with us."

"_...!"_ Hinata's eyes shot open as she turned to the green haired guy. " I-I never said that-"

"Wow she's pretty cute, you found a good one." Releasing one of her wrists he grabbed a hold of her chin and brought it close to his. "Thin waist, big breasts, were're gonna have a party with you." Hinata tried to turn her head away, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Have you ever had two guys inside you nee-chan?" Hinata struggled the free herself, but the grip the guy had on her was too strong. "_S-Someone...save me please!"_ Hinata's heart raced as she closed her eyes. The image of Sasuke appeared in her mind, his kind and gentle smile, the way his ears flicked. At that moment Hinata realized her feelings for Sasuke. She is in love with him. "_S-Sasuke..."_

"You're gonna feel amazing when I stick my big dick inside your as-" Suddenly the guy that held Hinata was yanked away from her.

" What the fuck you bastard!" Turning his head the guy found his collar being held by a guy with long raven colored hair that was in a pony tail. He wore a pair of red glasses which hung around his neck along with a deep navy blue sweater with a pair of dark brown jeans. It was Itachi. Hinata felt a wave of relief that she nearly began to cry.

"You men should know better then to not harass a innocent student." He gave both men a deadly glare which caused them to cringe in fear.

"W-We were just messing with her honest, hey come on lets go!"

"F-Fine." Being released by Itachi's grip both men quickly left. After a few moments of silence Itachi sighed as he picked up Hinata's school bag off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Not looking at him in the eyes Hinata took back the bag.

"I-Im fine...How did you..."

"I was at the cafe across the street" Pointing towards the cafe Itachi continued to speak. " I was typing on my laptop when I glanced towards your direction. Thats when I saw those two guys attacking you."

"Oh I see...T-Thank you for saving me..." Another long silence came as the both of them stared at the ground.

"Why dont you join me for a cup of coffee?" Raising her head Hinata hesitated at the offer. She knew the feelings Itachi had for her, but she couldnt ignore the fact that he had saved her from a dangerous situation.

Nodding her head she accepted his offer.

* * *

Sitting at the counter of a dimly lit cafe with a small cup of coffee in her hands Hinata stared at amazement at how fast Itachi typed on his laptop. Noticing her staring he stopped and looked up at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"O-Oh I uh..." Biting her lip she sat forward in her seat. Looking into her coffee mug she sighed. "Why did you suddenly take a leave of absence?" Leaning back on his chair Itachi took off his glasses as he rubbed his temples with his hand.

"I needed to think things over... Think over the mistakes I have made..." With the lighting of the room Itachi's appearance appeared charming, almost attractive. Shaking her head she opened her mouth.

"Did it have to do with...the kiss..." Looking at her he nodded his head.

"That afternoon after you ran off I realized I had made a huge mistake. I kissed a student, and that is something no matter how you see it was wrong."

Hinata placed her cup on the table as she shifted in her seat. "Uchiha sensei...I know I asked this already, but why did you...kiss me?"

As silence came over them the sound of people talking and dishes clattering increased around them.

"I kissed you because I love you Hinata, and Im certain of it." Hinata felt her heart tightened as she stared at Itachi's sincere face.

"The way you always smiled, and how innocent you were. I always saw how determined you were in everything you did...I guess those are some of the traits as to why I fell for you..."Shifting his position Itachi faced her and smiled.

"I noticed you when I was in high school... It was raining one day and the way you smiled as you danced in the rain. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When I found out that I was going to become your high school teacher I was so happy. The thought of seeing you everyday was something I couldnt explain..." The man in front of Hinata was in love with her, but she didnt know how to respond. Closing her eyes Hinata took a deep breath.

" Im sorry Uchiha sensei, but I...I already have some in my life..." Itachi's eyes widened at he listened to Hinata. Even Hinata felt surprised as to what she said.

After some time Itachi smiled as he folded his hands. "I see... This person must be very special to you..." Closing her eyes the image of Sasuke with his cat ears and tail appeared in her mind. _"Sasuke..."_ Opening her eyes Hinata looked up at Itachi and smiled. Her mind finally made up.

"His name is Sasuke, and...and we have know each other for some time now... I have always seen him as a close friend. That is until I realized that the feels I had for him were just not as a close friend, but it was love. He's the one who's always been there for me... In the tough and happy times..."

Chuckling Itachi smiled at her. " I guess this Sasuke beat me to you huh..." Closing his laptop Itachi stood up.

"Its getting late why dont I take you home at least" Feeling a strong sense of relief Hinata nodded her head._" I sure hope Uchiha sensei understands..." _Walking along side him they both walked out the cafe into the cool clear night.

* * *

**Well it looks like Hinata finally realized her feelings for Sasuke. Will this be the end of Itachi's pursuit on Hinata? And what exactly is Sasuke up to? But dont worry I wont make bad move like making him go with Sakura or something like that. See what happens next week!**


	9. Jealousy

**Hi guy Mel here, I dont have much to say but that to enjoy this chapter. I think you guy are gonna like it!**

* * *

"...She's late..." Resting his head on the palm of his hand Sasuke stared at the street from the bedroom window. Glancing over at the clock he sighed in irritation. "Its 7:30... where in the hell is she?" Noticing head lights Sasuke saw a black car park in front of the house. Curious to see who it was he decided to keep looking out of the window.

"H-Hinata!" With his ears sticking up Sasuke's face brighten as he saw the blued hair step out of the car. Suddenly his face grimaced at the sight of a unfamiliar guy stepping out of the drivers seat.

"_Who in the hell is that!?"_ Furrowing his brows Sasuke leaned out the window trying to get a better view of them. Being a cat he was able to distinguish them fairly easily in the night. What he could tell was that he was a pretty tall guy with long hair and a good build. A strong unsettling feeling came over Sasuke as he saw the two of them talk to each other. The kind smile she had on her face, the way her eyes sparkled. She would always be this way when Neji came to visit her, but this time it was different. The feeling was stronger.

Not wanting to see anymore Sasuke turned around and made his way down stairs.

.

.

"Again thank you for earlier Uchiha sensei." Standing near the front door of the house Hinata bowed her head.

Smiling at her Itachi scratched his head. " You dont need to thank me, so please pick your head." A awkward silence came over them as they both stared at each other. Looking towards the front of the house Itachi smiled.

"So this is your home?" Following his gaze Hianta smiled

"Y-Yes I live here with Sa-" Catching herself Hinata quickly bit her lip "_I-I cant tell Uchiha-sensei that I live here with Sasuke!?"_ Noticing her silence Itachi placed his hand on Hinata's head, and ruffled her hair.

"Whats wrong Hyuga-san?" Looking up at him she smiled.

"O-Oh I was just saying that I live here with my cat Saya..." Chuckling Itachi removed his hand.

"I see and where are your parents? They must be worried that you're late coming home." Falling silent Hinata turned her gaze downwards.

"I...I dont have any..." Seeing Hinata's grim expression Itachi felt a sudden wave of guilt.

"O-Oh I see...Im sorry I didnt know..." Shaking her head Hinata smiled at him.

"N-No its okay you didnt know so its not your fault. My cousin Neji always comes over to see me plus his uncle pays for my schooling, and everything else...so its not all that bad" Taking a step forward Itachi placed two of his fingers on Hinata's forehead and smiled.

"Its really inspiring seeing you be so strong...Im very glad-"

"If your glad then do you mind removing your hand." With the sudden voice they both turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the door. His arms were crossed as he stared coldly at Itachi.

Removing his hand Itachi smiled kindly at the angry Sasuke. "Good evening young man my name is Uchiha Itachi. I am Hyuga-san's sensei, and who might you be?" Walking towards them Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Sa-Hmm!" quickly covering his mouth Hinata smiled weary at Itachi.

"H-He's my uh...Brother! _Sorry Sasuke I have no choice..."_ Flickering his eyes Itachi raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Mmnh!?" Sasuke looked down at Hinata as he furrowed his brows

"I...see...I didnt know you had a brother?"

"I-I dont talk about him much, a-and he doesnt attend school so..."

Waving his hand in front of him Itachi chuckled "Its fine you dont need to explain, but if you dont mind me saying arent you a bit old to be wearing cat ears? I mean there's nothing wrong with it, but its just you dont seem to be the type to play dress up."

"Huh?" Looking up at him Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke's soft black cat ears sticking out. Removing Hinata's hand from his mouth Sasuke stared coldly at Itachi.

"I dont have a reason to...If you're done here do you mind leaving already..." Closing his eyes Itachi sighed.

"I see you're the protective older brother type...Very well I will take my leave. Good night Hinata-san, you too Hyuga-kun." Looking at Sasuke Itachi smiled, and in return he narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

* * *

Seeing that Itachi was gone Sasuke went back inside the house to see Hinata sitting on the couch. Sitting besides her Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Who was that guy?" Turning to face him Hinata gave a small sigh. It was obvious to tell that he was angry.

"Well he is um..." Not knowing what to say Hinata turned her gaze to the side and started to fidget with her fingers. "He's my sensei..." Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata.

"Wait...Dont tell me thats the same guy who kissed you!?" Seeing Hinata nodding her head Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his chest. Grabbing her wrists he pinned her down on the couch

"S-Sasuke!?" Hovering over her Sasuke leaned closer and gently licked Hinata's mouth. "...!" The sudden action took her by surprise.

"I dont know why but...but when I saw you smile at him I felt my chest tighten. I felt so angry that I... Damn I dont know why Im feeling this way!" Looking up at him a smile appeared on Hinata's face.

"Sasuke are you...jealous?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared down at Hinata.

"Jealous...you think Im jealous?"

"W-Well what else could it be?" Turning his gaze Sasuke scowled.

"I-Its just...I dont understand why but I really hate that guy. Not only did he kiss you, but I see you with him..."

"I-Its not what you think! I-I was being harassed by these guys, a-and Uchiha sensei saved me..."

"A-Are you serious!? Are you okay!?" Hianta's face blushed as she looked at Sasuke. She felt really happy to see how much concern Sasuke had for her.

"Y-Yes Im fine...I-I told him that I already have someone in my life..." Looking down at her Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Hinata's face grew redder as she tried to express her feelings to him.

"H-He...Uchiha sensei told me that he was in love with me...that he cares about me,b-but" Looking at him straight in the eyes Hinata smiled.

"I-I told him that I was in love with someone else...I...Im in love with you Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened as his face grew a rosy pink color.

"You're... in love with me...?" Biting her lip Hinata turned her gaze to the side, her face bright red.

"Y-Yes I am... I love you Sasuke..." A warm smiled appeared on Sasukes face. Leaning closer to her Sasuke licked the tip of Hinata's nose.

"Hinata..." Licking her cheeks, and nose Sasuke gently licked Hinata's mouth. Knowing what he wanted Hinata blushed as she opened her mouth, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue inside.

"Haa...Fwah...Ngh!"

"... Hnf..." Their minds went blank as their tongues gently entwined together. Their kiss was deep, and passionate as they struggled to breath, neither one of them wanting to separate from one another. The taste of saliva started to turn sweet as they immersed themselves more into their kisses.

With her eyes half opened Hinata's vision started to get blurry, but she was able to see Sasuke clearly. His face was completely blushed red. His eyes moist and filled with burning lust. With a string of saliva dangling as they parted Sasuke embraced Hinata tightly.

"I love you Hinata..." His voice was low and Husky as he whispered into her ear.

"M-Me too... Sasuke..." Placing her arms around him Hinata embraced Sasuke in return.

"I..cant hold back...I want you Hinata..." Unzipping his pants Sasuke allowed his half hard dick to pop out. The sight of Sasuke's dick sent shivers down her spine. Closing her eyes Hinata nodded her head.

"I..I want you too S-Sasuke..." Removing her pants Sasuke inserted his finger into Hinata making sure she was ready. Seeing that she was Sasuke placed his lips over Hinata's. Spreading her thighs apart Sasuke thrust himself into her with one sweep.

"Ngh!" Hinata arched her back with the unexpected wave shock.

"Im sorry...I just couldnt take it slow...does it hurt?" Shaking her head Hinata breathed heavily.

"N-No Im fine..." The feeling of Sasuke's skin on her's almost made it hard to breath. He was beautiful, his body, hair, eyes, and face... everything was beautiful. Hinata felt like a fool for never noticing it before.

"Im going to move now..." Hinata's mind jumped back into reality as she felt Sasuke thrust into her. The feeling of his cock going in and out. It was too much.

"Ah! Ahhh...Sa-ah...!" Not being able to speak Hinata closed her eyes as she bit her lip. Allowing herself to follow the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Hinata...Im... gonna cum soon..." Sasuke started to breath heavily as he quickened his pace. Placing his hand over hers Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Hinata. Their tongues entwined with one another as they both struggled to breath.

Holding his hand tightly Hinata felt her mind go blank. Thrusting deeply into her Sasuke closed his eyes as he too felt he was losing his mind. The sudden deep thrusts left Hinata breathless letting her voice spill out uncontrollably.

"Uah, ah...! Sa..suke...I cant!"

"Hinata...Hinata!" Holding her thighs Sasuke pounded into her with more force. He wanted to devour her completely, to fill her till she couldnt stand. It was cruel and disgusting for thinking this way, but it was what he deeply desired.

"Hi-hyah...Ah...Sasuke Im, ah...Ahhh!" Arching her back Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she came.

"Ngh... Hrf...!" Biting his lip Sasuke thrust deeply into Hinata until he stopped, his body trembling as his hips went numb. His cock pulsed deep inside Hinata, as cum poured inside of her.

Opening her heavy eyes Hinata reached out and caressed Sasuke cheek. He was hot and sweaty. With her chest moving up and down Hinata smiled at him.

"I...I love you Sasuke..." Smilling at her Sasuke embraced her tightly.

"Me...too..."

* * *

"Now that I think about it... When that bastard asked me who I was, why did you cover my mouth and said that I was your brother?"

Hinata went silent as she tried to think of an answer. " I... I couldnt tell him that you were my lover, and the fact that you lived with me..." Raising his eyebrow Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not? I mean he should know who I am right?" Shaking her head Hinata faced Sasuke.

"Its a rule that one shouldnt live with their lover until you finish school. Unless you have a reason then its okay." Not completely understanding what she meant Sasuke got up from the floor, and sat beside Hinata who was laying down on the couch.

"At this point I dont care..." Peering into her face Sasuke smirked. "He might have confessed to you, but there is one thing he will never have...Your body." Hinata's face boiled as she pushed him away.

"A-At any rate w-why did you appear in front of us with your cat ears out!" Reaching for his cat ears Sasuke shrugged.

"I honestly forgot about them... Seeing you talking to that guy made me so mad that I wasnt thinking." Looking back at him Hinata sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you..." Smiling at her Sasuke drew his face close to Hinata's that their noses were touching.

"Well for starters you can call me nii-san since you told him that Im your brother. I think it will sound really sexy if you shout that out next time we're having sex..." Hinata's face grew bright red as she stood up.

"I-Im gonna take a shower!" Going up stairs she was suddenly embraced by Sasuke.

"You know Im pretty dirty too, so do you mind if I join you?"

"I-Im a girl you cant take a bath with me!"

"Why not? I mean Ive see every inch of your body."

"B-But I...ugh!" Finally giving up the battle they both walked into the bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

**So tell me what you think and I will see you next week, bye bye!**


	10. How it came to be Part 1

**December 30, 2014 around 3 in the afternoon**

**"Okay its been a little over a week since I updated, I mean its the holidays Im sure they'll understand." Opens laptop and press power button. "man everyone is gonna love... Wait why isnt it turning on?" Press power button again.**

**"Huh?" Presses button again and again. "What the hell why isnt it turning on?" Sits back in chair and thinks**

**"Maybe it needs to charge." Grabs charging cord and connects to laptop. " I'll leave it for a while and come back to it." Gets up and goes to living room.**

**1o minutes later**

**"Lets see if its working." Press power button. Doesnt turn on. " Okay somethings wrong, why isnt it turning on." Starts panicking.**

**At this point I started panicking and I started going off at every person I saw cause my laptop wouldnt turn on. Sits back at desk holding my head.**

**"U-Um Meliy..."**

**"Yeah what!" Clearly angry and close to cracking**

**"I know why your laptop isnt working..." Glares at sister with out saying a word.**

**"Well the other day I wanted to watch a video and uh... I was carrying it and I tripped and...dropped it." Stares blankly at her as I looked back at my laptop. I was too upset to even react to what my sister said.**

**Two days after New Years day**

**I took my laptop to my cousin who is a professional tech person and asked him if he could fix my laptop. The next day he called me and told me that he could fix my laptop but that the only problem was that all my files need to be deleted in order to make it work again. I asked him if there was any way to enter so I could save my files onto flash drives. He said no.**

**So I had a choice. Get my laptop fixed but everything in there would be deleted, and the second choice was... well to sell it and buy a new one.**

**I was so angry and stressed that I wasnt sure what to do. I stared thinking that I would lose all the pictures I have saved, all the anime I have downloaded, my yaoi games that I have given hours on and completed. After a couple of hours I told him not to bother that I'd sell the laptop in order to buy a new one. It was old so why not.**

**After getting the money for it I started saving up more money until just a couple days ago I bought a new laptop. Sure I was happy, but I was sad that all the files and the progress I had made in my games where gone. Plus I had written ideas for future chapters on there. Because I thought that "oh I could lose a notebook, but I cant lose ideas in my laptop!" The irony.**

**So at any rate I am really sorry for taking so long to update. As of now I will continue to update weekly again unless something happens to my laptop again.**

* * *

**Winter 5 years ago**

" I know its winter, but its a little too cold." With causation Hinata walked in the snow covered street. With each step she took her foot would sink into the cold snow with a crunch.

Despite it being early afternoon, the streets were barren with not a soul in sight. Blowing into her hands Hinata gazed at the grey sky. Her cheeks and nose were rosy pink due to the cold. After adjusting her scarf white fluffy Hinata suddenly stopped as she heard a low meow sound. Looking around she heard the sound again. It was faint but she immediately knew what it was.

"A...cat?" Looking around Hinata tried to find where the sound was coming from, but no matter where she looked she couldnt find anything. Just when she was about to give up she noticed a black lump underneath a old brown box. Not caring that snow was entering her boots Hinata quickly rushed over to it.

Kneeling in front of it Hinata saw that it was a black cat. It was extremely thin, and it appeared to have trouble breathing. Reaching for it Hinata hesitated as the cat opened its eyes.

". . ."

". . ."

The cats crimson red eyes gazed at Hinata's clear pale eyes, and time seemed to stop as they stared at each other.

"I-Its okay Im not going to hurt you." Reaching out for it Hinata placed her hand on the cats head and started petting him. Feeling the warmth of her hand the cat closed his eyes and started to purr. It was faint and weak which made Hinata feel pity for it.

"Who could do such a thing... leaving you here all by yourself." Building up the courage Hinata lifted the cat up. She expected him to be light, but he was to light for comfort.

"Im all alone too... And I wont leave you alone." Holding him tightly in her arms Hinata started to walk in the heavy cold snow.

.

.

.

" The worst thing you could do is feed them too much so suddenly. I see, so feeding to much is a bad thing..." Placing her phone down Hinata placed the small bowl of food in the front of the cat. After staring at it for some time the cat started to eat.

"Thank goodness..." Kneeling in front of the cat Hinata sighed in relief. " I wonder what I should call you." Raising his head the cat flicked his ears.

"How about... Yato!" Sitting down the cat shook his head in disagreement. "Then Ikuto?"( tell me if you get where this reference comes from ^.^) Again he shook his head. Closing her eyes Hinata rubbed her chin.

"Then how about...Sasuke?"

"Nya!" Flickering he's ears Sasuke's crimsons eyes brighten as he rubbed against Hinata's leg.

"I guess Sasuke it is." Lifting him up Hinata kissed him on the nose. Even though he was covered in fur she could still see him blushing.

"Hehe a blushing cat, thats something you dont see everyday.

2 Months Later

"Hey Hinata wanna go hang out after school!" Running up to her Sakura smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Im sorry Sakura-san, but I need to buy Sasuke cat food, and plus Neji-niisan is coming over tonight.

"Aww you're no fun, okay then how about I join you."

"Yeah that will be great." Placing her books into her bag they both walked out the classroom..

.

.

"I hope Sasuke will like his new collar._ I cant believe how happy I am, and its all thanks to Sasuke._" Placing the red collar into her bag Hinata looked up at the crimson sky.

"Man you really love your cat dont you. I've never seen you this happy before."

"I-Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it is, and you're really cute when you smile. Im kind of jealous."

"S-Sakura-san!" Blushing the both of them started to laugh."But there's one thing thats been bugging me..."

"What is it?"

"I know cats are smart beings, but I can have a complicated conversation and it seems he can understand me. Also he meows a lot as if he's trying to talk to me."

"Dont you think your over thinking it? I mean animals can be smart, but theres a good chance that your cat isnt that smart. He probably just meows at the right time" Scratching her head Hinata smiled

"Y-You're right, I guess Im just over thinking it."

.

.

"Tadaima Sasuke!" Taking off her shoes Hinata stepping into the living room "Thats weird normally he would come when I call him..." Looking at the clock that was on the wall Hinata's eyes widened.

"O-Oh no nii-san will be here any minute, and I havent started dinner yet!" Grabbing he apron that was on the chair Hinata tied it around her waist and started cooking.

.

"_Where is Sasuke..."_ After some time Hinata started to worry. Placing down the wooden spoon Hinata started going upstairs.

"_Maybe he's in the bedroom and accidentally closed the door behind him, yeah thats it._" Standing in front of her bedroom Hinata grabbed the door nob. Turning it she slowly opened the door.

Upon entering the room she noticed a large lump underneath the blankets of her bed. "O-Oh he was under the sheets... But why is he so big?" Grabbing the sheets Hinata expected to see her adorable cat, only to her surprise it wasnt her cat.

"...E-Eh?" It took her some time for her to understand what was going on, but her brain quickly caught up to her eyes. What she was seeing was a boy. A naked boy sleeping in her bed.

* * *

**Dont worry my lovelies I have written the next chapter ^.^ so read on!**


	11. How it came to be part 2

**Part two part two ^.^ What I was thinking is taking a couple of chapters and explain how Hinata and Sasuke met ect. So expect the next couple of chapters to be flash backs. Dont worry though I wont make them boring. Again sorry for not updating for nearly over a month. **

**Im back to my weakly updating and Im not crying over my lost files on my old laptop. (sobs once in a while not gonna lie)**

* * *

What Hinata was seeing was a boy. A naked boy sleeping on her bed.

"KYAAAA!" Throwing the sheets Hinata backed away. Tripping on the rug she fell onto the ground landing on her butt.

"W-Who are you, what are you doing here!" Opening his eyes the boy sat up and yawned. His hair messy and long, the color of night. The bangs on the front of his face were long, but despite that you could still see his eyes. There was a line of drool on the side of his mouth with red lines on the side of his face. With his eyes half opened he looked around the room until his gaze met Hinata.

"Ah master welcome home." A kind smiled appeared on his face as he crawled out of bed and made his way towards Hinata.

"G-Get away!" Backing away Hinata felt her face heat up. She wasnt comfortable being near guys and to have a guy naked in her house approaching her was no exception.

"Master whats wrong?" The boys face was kind and sincere as he brought his face closer to Hinata's that they were nearly touching. His eyes were as dark as coal, and he profile was extremely attractive.

Who is he, why is he here, and why is he calling her master?" All these things raced through Hinata's mind as she tried to keep her racing heart from leaping out of her chest.

"Oh that's right I havent given you your welcome home kiss."

"Huh!?" Before she could react the boy got closer and gently licked her cheek. It was the most erotic thing Hinata had ever felt in her life(at the time)

"W-What are you-" Stopping short Hinata's eyes widened as she felt his tongue slide down her neck. It was such a strange sensation that it sent shivers down her spine. Not taking it anymore Hinata placed her foot on his stomach and used all of her strength and pushed him off.

"Ack!" Falling on his back the boy hit his head on the low table. Quickly standing up Hinata breathed heavily as she held her chest. She never liked violence, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"I-I ask again w-who are you and what are you doing here!" Sitting up the boy held his head as he groaned. Sitting crossed legged he looked up at her.

". . .!" Hinata's face grew crimson red as she stared at the boys dick. She had never seen one before and to have one in front of her all exposed like that was too much for her.

Closing her eyes tightly Hinata spoke again. "I-I told you who are you and what are you doing here!"

A frown appeared on the boy's face. "Master...why are you upset?"

"A-And why are you calling me master-" Suddenly a thought crossed Hinata's mind. "_No...It couldn't be..."_

"Sa...Sasuke... is that you?" She didnt understand why she was asking him that, for she couldnt believe it herself. It was impossible

"Of course its me master!"

* * *

"Neji-sama please give my regards to Hinata-sama." Stepping out of the car Neji nodded his head.

"Thanks for the ride Ethan, I'll call you to pick me up later."

"Very well."

Walking to the front of the house Neji pulled out a key from his pocket. Stepping inside Neji looked around to find the house quiet.

"Hinata are you home!?" Walking to the kitchen he saw food cooking on the stove. Smelling a burnt smell he rushed over and turned off the stove.

"That idiot she left the food unattended...Well it still looks eatable." Walking back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Leaning back he sighed.

"Where is she, its not like her to leave her food like that." Suddenly he heard a large crash. Standing up Neji rushed towards the hall way.

"_That came from upstairs. _Hinata are you alright!" Not responding him Neji furrowed his brows. Worried he started going upstairs.

.

.

"Y-You cant be Sasuke, he's a cat a-and you're a human!" Scared Hinata backed away until she bumped her back at the wall.

"B-But master I am Sasuke, I dont understand... Why are you so frightened?"

"T-Thats because you're a stranger in my house! Get out before I call the police!" A sad expression crossed the boys face. Hinata furrowed her brows as she looked at him. She could almost see the cat ears on him drooping down.

"You cant be Sasuke... Its impossible for a cat to turn into a human, its just not possible." Confusion filled Hinata's head.

"Master." Walking towards her the boy grabbed her hand. Startled with the sudden touch Hinata snatched her hand away and hit a glass cup that was near by. The loud sound of the glass breaking startled her. Noticing her flinching the boy quickly embraced her.

"Master dont worry I'll protect you!"

"E-Eck!" The sudden embrace startled Hinata even more. The feeling of his arms around her and the odd lumpy feeling near her stomach, but she didnt hate it and she couldnt understand it. For some strange reason she felt comfort and safety being in his arms that she completely forgot he was naked. Suddenly Hinata smelled a familiar scent. The boy that was hugging her smelled exactly like her cat Sasuke. She had always bathed him in a melon cucumber shampoo which she loved and he smelled exactly like that.

"No... way." Looking up at him Hinata's eyes widened. His eyes were raven black, but she could see her cat's face in his.

"Sasuke...is it really...you-"

"Hinata are you alright!" Hinata was brought back into reality at the sound of Neji's voice. The fact that she was being embraced by a naked boy came back to her mind. Blushing deeply she pushed him away.

"_O-Oh no Neji-niisan is here! I- I need to do something fast!"_ Looking around the room she desperately tired to find a place to hide him.

"M-My closet!" Grabbing him by the arm she dragged to boy into her closet.

"M-Master?" His face was filled with confusion as Hinata gently hid him in the closet.

"Please stay here and dont make a sound!"

"Hai master!" Closing the closet Hinata quickly rushed over to the broken glass and carefully started picking it up.

"Hinata whats going on here!" Opening the door Neji barged in with a worried expression on his face.

"O-Oh niisan good evening..." Smiling at him Hinata stood up and threw the large pieces of glass in the small garbage bin that was under her desk.

"What happened here? I was downstairs and I heard a large crash, oh and you left the food unattended."

"I-I sorry, its just that I couldnt find Sasuke so I started looking for him. I got careless and accidentally knocked over the glass." Well she wasnt completely lying though.

"I see, so did you find him?" Hinata's heart rate started going up.

"Y-Yeah I did, he was just sleeping under the bed."

"I see then why dont I say hi and-"

"I-Its okay really! W-Why dont we go have dinner now." Dragging him out the room Hinata looked towards the closets direction and closed the door. Her mind was completely filled with other thoughts that he no longer cared for dinner.

* * *

**Look forward to what happens next next week. Or Monday-Tuesday night if I have time!**


	12. How it came to be part 3

"Hinata, oi Hinata."

"Huh"

"Are you alright? You've been poking at your food for the past 10 minutes, and you've been fidgeting a lot." After glancing upstairs Hinata quickly faced Neji and smiled.

"I-Im fine nii-san. Im just a bit sleepy is all." The thought of the boy upstairs raced through her mind. She was extremely nervous and it was becoming harder and harder to keep her calm.

"I see, the I guess I shouldn't have come to visit-"

"No, no its okay really. I like it when you come to visit nii-san!"

"Hinata..." Blushing Neji scratched his cheek. After a period of silence he placed his chopsticks down and folded his hands, resting his elbows on the table.

"I know I've asked you this Hinata but... are you alright living by yourself ?"

". . ." After staring at him for what seemed an eternity Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Yes nii-san, Im happy here a-and at the moment I have a lot ot things on my mind so..."

"I see.. You know my father will always welcome you to our house with open arms."

"Thank you nii-san-" Suddenly there was a loud thump that caused the both of them to flinch.

"What was that?" Waves of panic and anxiety ran through Hinata's body.

"I-I thinks its S-Sasuke, h-he must be hungry." Quickly standing up Hinata grabbed her food and started walking out the kitchen.

"_Shes acting strange... I wonder whats wrong with her?"_

.

.

"_I wonder whats wrong with master... she seemed so frightened a while ago."_ Adjusting himself in the closet Sasuke opened the closet door so he could peek. Seeing that there was no one in the room he opened all the way.

"Master is not here yet. Maybe I should go down and see whats wrong-" On stepping out his foot go stuck on the strap of a bag that was in the closet and slipped.

_**BAM!**_

"Oww, ow... that hurt..." Picking himself up he rubbed his nose and cheek. "Man that really hurt, maybe I should just rest on master's bed until she comes back..._ Since Im a cat I should've landed on my feet...or hands in this case._"

.

.

With her hand shaking Hinata quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah master!" When inside she saw the raven hair boy laying down on the bed. Embarrassed to see him naked she closed her eyes and turned around.

"W-What are you d-doing!? I told you to stay-" Before she could finish the boy suddenly embraced her from behind.

"Im so happy that I can embrace master like this, and you smell so nice.."

"L-Let go-Eh!?" As the boy embraced her Hinata felt a harden lump on her back. Realizing what it was Hinata felt her face heat up as her face grew redder.

"_Usuo...T-This is...its his!"_ Steam poured out of Hinata's head as her face grew a deep crimson.

"I dont know why but...When I hug master like this I feel a little strange, but I so happy!" Holding her tighter he buried his face into her hair.

"Let go..."

"Huh?"

"I said to let go!" Struggling to free herself the food slipped out of her hands and fell onto the floor.

"Itai!" When the food fell to the ground some spilled on her leg which burned her.

"Master are you alright!" Quickly releasing her the boy kneeled down in front of her. "Your leg is all red, does it hurt?

"N-No but..."

" Dont worry master you'll feel better soon." Raising her skirt a bit the boy gently grabbed her leg ans started to lick her.

"A-Ah.." Shivers ran through her body as her blurry vision gazed down at the boy. She wanted to scream and shout but she way his soft red tongue moved up and down, the low sucking sounds as he cared for her injury, it hypnotized her. What he was doing to her erotic and disgusting, but what frightened her was that she didnt see it that way. All she saw was a boy trying to help her. Suddenly the image of her cat appeared to her.

"_Whenever I got hurt Sasuke would always lick me so I could feel better. And he's doing the same thing."_ She didnt want to believe that this boy was Sasuke. I was impossible. With her body trembling she slowly opened her mouth.

"Sa...suke.."

"Im almost done..." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. It was him, this boy was her beloved cat Sasuke.

"Im done Master...Whats wrong?"

"I-I...you cant..." leaning against the floor Hinata slid down onto the floor. Holding her face with her hands tears started to pour out.

"Master..?"

"I dont understand... how can you be Sasuke, you're a human!" Furrowing his brows the boy leaned over her and embraced her. Despite him being naked Hinata was to confused to focus on that.

"I am Sasuke master...I am and I can prove it."

"Huh?" Releasing her the boy stepped back and closed his eyes. Slowly his body began to shrink as his ears and tail disappeared.

". . . !"

"Nya." Hinata's eyes widened. There in front of her stood a small black cat with crimson red eyes. Hinata's hand trembled as she slowly reached for the cat.

"Nya, nya!" Accepting her hand the cat closed its eyes and started to purr.

"Sasuke...You...really are Sasuke." Holding him tightly Hinata buried her face in her cat's chest. Closing her eyes she smelled his cucumber melon scent as she listened to his small heart beat.

* * *

"Were you crying, what happened?" Still holding Sasuke in her arms Hinata smiled at Neji.

"W-Well you see I went up stairs, a-and spilled the food on my leg so..."

"I see, you were always a crybaby. It looks painful, does it still hurt?"

"N-No nor really."

"Alright then, but just in case let me see."

"B-But..."

"Come on." Sitting on the couch Neji carefully looked at Hinata's leg and smiled. "Its not a terrible burn, but just to be sure put some ice on it."

"Thank you nii-san" Blushing Neji turned his gaze to the side and noticed Sasuke staring at him.

"Whats up with your cat?"

"W-What do you mean" Still in some shock over my cat can turn into a human thing Hinata felt uneasy with the simple question Neji asked.

"I mean that is like he's glaring at me."

"I-Im sure he's just worried about my leg dont worry. But now that I think about it you never really were good with animals. Like remember the time we went to the petting zoo and-" Covering her mouth Neji furrowed his brows as he blushed.

"I thought I told you not to ever mention that incident again."

"Hehe Im sorry."

.

.

"I'll come by next week, so please take care of yourself." Standing at the door way Neji started walking down the walk way as he saw the car park in front of the house. Following him with Sasuke in her arms Hinata stared at her older cousin as he approached the car. Her friends would always made remarks about how lucky she was to have a handsome rich older cousin, but she never saw him like that. Sure she wasnt going to lie and say he wasnt attractive. She only saw Neji as a caring older brother, one that she was grateful to have.

Before stepping into the care Neji faced Hinata with a worried smile. "Hinata...remember your always welcomed at our home..." Placing Sasuke down Hinata walked over to Neji. Holding his hands she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you nii-san for looking out for me, but right now im fine living here." Smiling Neji sighed.

"I get it, its just father is worried is all...s-so am I..."

"Neji-sama I hate to leave Hinata-sama as much as you do, but we must be on our way."

Blushing Neji scowled "Alright, alright Im going..." Leaning forward Neji gently placed a kiss on Hinata's forehead.

". . . !" With her face turning a light pink Hinata looked up at Neji with a surprised look on her face.

"Goodnight Hinata."

.

.

As she watched the care drive into the distance until it was out of sight Hianta faced the house, and saw her small black cat sitting at the entrance. Standing in front of him they both stared into each others eyes until Hinata spoke.

"I...I want you to tell me everything."

* * *

Sitting across from each other in the living room floor there was a long awkward silence as they both stared at each other.

"P-Please Sasuke, I need to know..." Closing his eyes the small cat slowly started transforming. His black fur started disappearing, as his legs and arms grew. Soon enough the boy from before was now sitting in front of her.

"Master I-"

'P-Please wait a moment!" Rushing out of the room Hinata grabbed a large towel from the near by bathroom. "Please p-put this on!" With her eyes tightly closed and her face bright red Hinata handed Sasuke the towel.

"A...towel, what for?"

"I-Its to cover your waist..."

"But why?"

"Well its j-just people dont usually walk around n-naked."

"But Im always naked, and you never had a problem."

"W-Well thats because you were always a cat until now a-and..." Blushing deeply Hinata hid her face with her hand. " S-Some this dont show when your a cat..."

Tilting his head Sasuke looked at her with confusion. He couldnt understand why she was bright red or acting strange, but all he understood was that she wanted him to cover his waist.

After some time Hinata still remained turned around. "Um master..." Still not turning around Hinata answered.

"Y-Yes what is it."

"Umm..." Smiling Sauske scratched his cheek. "I dont know how to tie this around my waist... and whats a waist?"

"E-Ehhh!"

"So master can you please tie it for me-"

"N-No I cant possibly d-do that!"

"B-But I know master is not happy when Im like this, although I dont understand..." Thats when it hit her. Sasuke was completely innocent in that department. It was her that was thinking that way while he wasnt thinking that way at all. She's the dirty one here.

"O-kay..." Using all of her will power Hinata focused her attention to a object near Sasuke, but not to far that she couldnt see him. Using all of her might at not looking at Sasuke's member Hinata grabbed the towel and started tying it around Sasuke's waist.

"...A-ah!"

". . . !" Hinata's eyes widened as her elbowed brushed Sasuke's dick causing him to moan. It was erotic, and sexy which caused her to blush even a deeper shade of red.

"M-Master it... feels strange when you touch me there-"

"O-Okay Im done!" Quickly stepping back Hinata was finally able to look at Sasuke with out problems. He was taller then her and he appeared to be a bit older then she was. He was fairly well built with raven colored hair and eyes.

Letting out a deep sigh Hinata sat down on the sofa. "Sasuke..."

"Hai master!"

"F-First things first y-you dont need to call me that."

"Eh call you what?"

"Master..."

"But you're my master so..."

"But theres no need, so please just call me Hinata. I always saw you as a friend so..." After looking at the ground for a while Sasuke smiled and looked up at Hinata.

"O-Okay H-Hinata." The sound of her name coming out of his lips made her heart raced.

"_Huh...what...was that._" Shaking her head Hinata looked at Sasuke. " Sasuke how... How long have you been this way..." There were many other things she wanted to ask, but those where to only words that came out.

After some time with out saying a word Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed.

"For as long as I can remember I was always able to turn into...a cat." Rain droplets started falling out of the dark grey sky. Soon enough the silent room was filled with the sound of rain droplets hitting the glass window.

* * *

**With many of my new classes at school being...how can you say it... boring, I had plenty of time to write this chapter out. Hope you guys like this story so far, and thanks for your support! Tell me what you think, I cant tell you how happy it makes me when you guys write reviews**

**See you next week( unless something happens to my laptop again (`0w0')**


	13. How it came to be part 4 Final part

**Hey guys! For this weeks chapter I used my boyfriend for some references (Sorry J.) When he came over to my house the other day he ended falling asleep when we were doing our homework. As I was about to wake him up I noticed that he looked really cute when he was sleeping. His long brown hair covered his eyes as he was peacefully sleeping. After staring at him for a while( Like the pervert that I am) I sat down at my computer and started typing.**

**With this in mind there are some things that I need to stop doing**

**1- Stop leaving homework assignments to the last minute( a habit I cant break)**

**2- Stop writing my stories so late at night! ****With writing my fan fics so late I realize that I make a lot of typos due to being tired, and wanting to go to sleep. (Like what Im dont right now .)**

**But with a part time job that I might be getting Im not really gonna have time for anything. But until that time comes I'll just keep writing!**

**Oh P.S - To those who are confused as to what is going on in the stroy, the past couple of chapters are flashbacks as to how Hinata and Sasuke met. I forgot to add that when I started writing them-Sorry!**

* * *

"So... you're telling me you dont remember anything?" Looking curious at the mug of tea in front of him Sasuke nodded his head.

"As far as I can remember I have always been living in the streets."

Feeling pity for him Hinata furrowed her brows "But there's one thing you havent told me."

"What would that be?"

"Its the fact that you can turn into a human. I mean that is practically impossible and against nature." Bringing his hand to his chin Sasuke closed his eyes. After a short period of time he sighed.

"Im sorry master, but as far as I can remember I have always had the ability to transform into a human. Although I do have this small memory of a man with long hair, but aside from that I cant remember anything..." Realizing this was going nowhere Hinata sighed and sat next to Sasuke on the floor.

"Okay then, but can you tell me this... If you can transform into a human how come you never did in public? I mean someone would have noticed you that you were all alone, and adopted you." Looking up at the ceiling Sasuke pondered at the thought. Smiling he looked at Hinata.

"Yes I had thought of that before..."

"Then how come you never did it?"

"You see... I never felt comfortable."

". . . ?" Confused Hinata tilted her head "What do you mean by you never felt comfortable?"

" Well when I was a cat I would wonder the streets... I would see how humans treated each other. Many of them would shout at each other, others would be holding hands. Humans really are strange..." Looking at him Hinata tired to understand what he meant.

" Kids would approach me and tease me by pulling my ears and tail. At that time I always believed that all humans were the same that was until..." Leaning closer Sasuke rested on Hinata shoulder.

" Sasuke...?" A weary smiled crossed Sasuke's face. Despite all the shock Hinata went through she could still see her cat Sasuke, and at the same time she saw someone completely different. At times she needed to remind herself that this boy was Sasuke.

"Thats was when I saw you for the first time master..." Hinata's eyes widened as she gazed down at Sasuke relaxed face. " SI saw that you cared for people that were complete strangers, and you would always consider others before yourself. Like the time you helped the small human boy look for his mother."

"Y-You saw that!?" Nodding his head Sasuke continued. "_ That was a long time ago...so he saw that..."_

" When I saw that I had trouble understanding you. I always thought humans were all the same. Evil and corrupted beings, but you changed my opinion. Thats when I understood that not all humans are the same, that there are some good humans."

"C-Can I ask you something?" Lifting his head Sasuke flicked her ears as he looked intently at her. " Why arent you referring you self as a human?"

"Well master...Im not human. I can transform into a cat and a human, and what I can see no other person can do that... I must be some type of monster-" Cutting him off Hinata held Sasuke's face with both of her hands as she looked him in the eyes.

"Dont ever say that you are a monster...The fact that you can transform into a cat doesnt mean that you arent human. From what I can tell you have the body of a human, you cat talk like a human, and to me you are human!"

"Master..." Placing his hand over Hinata's Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes. "Thank you..."

* * *

"I hope Sasuke will be alright..." Stepping into her bed Hinata sighed as she closed her eyes. With all the shock from the day she was too tired to think of anything else. "_Im sure he'll be alright..."_ Having set up the other bedroom for Sasuke, Hinata took nearly an hour until she finally conviced him to stay in the bedroom

.

.

"B-But master why do I have to stay in here!?" Placing the pillow in the pillow case Hinata walked up to Sasuke and petted his head. She had given him her father's old clothing, although they were big on him it was better then having him walk around naked in the house

"T-The thing is Sasuke, you're not a cat and... Well we cant sleep in the same bed." Pouting Sasuke's eyes started to water.

"But...But we always slept in the same bed..." With his eyes growing larger Hinata clenched her fist tightly as she tried to resist Sasuke's begging

"_I cant let him, I cant fall for this obvious trick! _I-Im sorry Sasuke I cant let you sleep with me!" Quickly walking pass him Hinata turned around and stood by the door way. "G-Good night Sasuke, sweet d-dreams." Closing the door she rushed to her bedroom.

.

.

"_I hope I wasnt too harsh..."_ Before long Hinata drifted off the sleep.

**Later in the night**

"_Hmm...Its...really warm in here...Did I leave the heater on?"_ Wanting to get out of bed Hinata realized that she couldnt move. Opening her eyes she found Sasuke's face right in front of her's "_E-Eh!"_ With her face blushing red Hinata's eyes widened as she looked Sasuke's sleeping face.

"_W-When did he, w-what's he doing here!?"_ As she struggled to free herself Sasuke tightened the grip around her waist, as he let out a soft moan. "_ H-He's so close...I-I can feel his breathing!" _Panicking Hinata continued to struggle as Sasuke's grip got tighter and tighter. Taking a deep breath she managed to calm down. Looking up at him Hinata felt a small pain in her chest as she gazed at Sasuke's face. "_ He looks so innocent and...younger... W-What am I thinking!? I need to wake him up!"_

"S-Sasuke wake up!"

"Hmm...?" Opening his eyes Sasuke smiled as he gazed at Hinata's blushed face. "Master...good morning..."

"D-Dont good morning me, w-why are you sleeping in my bed?" Blushing Sasuke pouted as he gazed to the side.

"I...I couldnt sleep...I cant sleep if Im not with you master..." Hinata felt her face blush even more as she listened to Sasuke's honest response. She knew he didnt mean anything behind it, but she just couldnt let Sasuke sleep with her. It was too much for her.

"S-Sasuke I-I cant let you sleep with me..."

"But...why?"

"I-Its because you're a human... a male human, a-and its not right...I-I cant explain it!" Closing her eyes Hinata felt frustrated as she tried to explain herself to Sasuke, it was like talking to a child.

"Master...Can I stay here if I were in my cat form?"

"Huh?" A tender smile crossed Sasuke's face that caused her heart to pound. Confused Hinata furrowed her brows.

*_TH-THUMP* _"_H-Huh... why is my heart...pounding?"_

Grinning Sasuke released Hinata. "I take your silence as a yes then?"

"H-Huh, w-wait-" Before she could finish Sasuke started to shrink as a small black lump emerged from the empty cloths on the bed.

"Nya, nya!" Rubbing against her Hinata stared intently at Sasuke's crimson eyes.

"_ I just noticed...His eyes change color when he transform..."_ Sighing Hinata smiled as she held Sasuke. " I guess...This is okay too..."

* * *

As the months passed Hinata took on the challenge of teaching Sasuke of how things worked in the human wold. Thanks to television and hours of explaining things she managed to teach Sasuke many things. To her luck she realized that he was a quick learner. Despite how smart he was there were things that Sasuke couldnt grasp. Such as the importance of wearing clothing.

"I still dont understand...Why do I have to wear this master?" Holding the pair of jeans in his hands Sasuke raised a eye brow as he looked over at Hinata.

"T-The thing is its not normal to walk around public without clothing." Looking at him she could tell by his face that he still didnt understand. She saved up the money her uncle gave her and bought clothing for Sasuke. Not knowing his size she had to go through the nightmare of touching his body again.

"Master...I dont fell comfortable wearing this..."

"I know you dont like it, but if you want to walk around as a human you need to wear this... Especially if you're going out in public." Laying down on the bed Sasuke tossed the pair of jeans to the side.

"Then I might as well not leave the house...If I want to walk around I'll just walk around in my cat form." Hinata also realized that Sasuke was developing a small attitude. Although she didnt thing it would turn into something worse later on.

"I...I guess thats okay, b-but please wear clothing in the house at least!" Seeing the desperation on her face Sasuke sighed as he sat up.

"A-Alright, alright...I dont understand why you feel so uncomfortable, but if master really wants me to wear cloths...Then I will." Flashing a smile at her Hinata felt her heart tighten again.

"_Again...that feeling."_

As the time passed Hinata had gotten used to have Sasuke in his human form. In the beginning she would always flinch as she suddenly saw him walk around the house that way, but eventually it became a second thing to her. She never did ask Sasuke about his past again for she felt some things should be left alone. She also noticed that Sasuke's personality changed when she turned 16. He became pushy and really perverted, towards her which she couldnt understand where it came from (probably from watching people having sex)

Even though the both of them had gotten used to each other the years there were certain things they needed to keep secret.

"Why do I need to stay cat form every time your cousin comes over?" Looking over at Hinata who was cooking in the kitchen she answered.

"I...I love nii-san, but I dont want to risk anything..." Hearing the word love come out of her mouth made Sasuke frustrated for some reason. He never understood why he needed to stay in cat form in front of her cousin, but he never did question her reasoning.

Each time Hinata came home from school he would be happy to see her. Hinata felt the same way, it became a normal thing to them. As time passed Sasuke started developing unknown feelings towards Hinata that he couldnt understand. With only a year later he learned that it was love that he felt towards her. He was overjoyed when he learned that Hinata loved him in return

**Present day**

"S-Sasuke I..I need to go to s-school..." With her face blushing red Hinata placed her hands on Sasuke's bare chest as she tried to push him away.

"Not...Yet...I need more of you...I want to devour you right now..." Sasuke's voice was deep and lustful as he licked Hinata's ear. The sounds of his wet tongue and moans was slowly bringing her to the edge. Making things worse she felt Sasuke grind his erection against her stomach. Even though he was wearing his underwear she could still clearly feel it. Feeling her head go fuzzy Hinata used her remaining strength and pushed him away.

"I-Im serious Sasuke I-I need to go to school..." With her face blushing a crimson red she started fidgeting with her fingers. "We...we can continue w-when I...come back." Hinata felt embarrassed as she said that to Sasuke. Grabbing her bag Hinata started stepping outside when she was suddenly embraced from behind.

Feeling his cock go even harder Sasuke smirked as he brought his face near Hinata's neck. "Alright then...I'll be waiting till you come back, but remember Im not responsible if I cant hold myself back."

"A-ah!" Hinata shivered as she felt Sasuke bite into her neck. " W-What are you doing?" Raising his head Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a mischievous smiled crossed his face.

"I read that in order to tell people you belong to me I need to leave a mark on you body. I think they call it hickeys..." Hinata's eyes widened as she quickly placed her hand over the spot Sasuke had bit her.

"W-Why did you...why did you do that!?" Blushing Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he scowled.

"You belong to me...and I love you..." Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Sasuke. Sighing she picked up her bag started walking.

"I..I love you too Sasuke..." Blushing Hinata started running before Sasuke could do anything else to her. For this was something new she needed to get used too.

* * *

**I might have left things out or things might have seemed rushed in Hinata and Sasuke's past, but I needed to shorten it other wise this would have gone forever. Though I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you next week!**


	14. Uneasiness and pains

**Hey guys! Im really excited about this weeks chapter cuz things finally get interesting. Im saying that everything else in the story wasnt, its just this chapter really gets the ball rolling.**

**Other than that I dont have much to say except to enjoy this weeks chapter!**

* * *

"Alright now everyone! 50 more laps around the track!"

"Ugh come one!"

"My legs are gonna fall off Guy sense!" Sulking everyone knew it was useless to fight against the very youthful teacher.

"You okay Hinata?" Running up to the blue haired she smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Im….Fine….Just trying to…"

"Hey, hey you don't have to talk, just nod your head."

"O-Okay."

"Geez I always hate when Guy sensei gets his energy boosts. Just because he feels energetic doesn't mean that the rest of us feel the same…." Looking at Hinata's blushed face she slowly gazed down at her large bouncing breasts "_I know Hinata's breasts were huge, but I never knew they were this huge! Im surprised she hasn't fallen down because of them…"_

"Sa…Sakura-san is something wrong? Jerking her head up Sakura smiled

"O-Oh its nothing… Hey Hinata are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Your face… even though its blushed because of the running, it's really pale…" Holding her chest with her hand Hinata smiled.

"W-Well I have been feeling dizzy since this morning…." Grabbing her hand Sakura stopped Hinata.

"You need to rest otherwise you gonna faint-"

"What are you two doing!?" With a trail of dust behind him Guy ran towards them with full speed. "You two have only done 4 laps, you need 46 more!"

"But Guy sensei Hinata isn't feeling well, if she keeps running she's going to faint or something."

Crossing his arms Guy closed his eyes as he went into deep thought. "Alright, you can take her to the bench over there and rest, but in exchange for the laps you need to give me 200 push ups!"

"B-But Guy sen-"

"No buts!"

"Guy sensei sir, allow me to take their place in doing push ups!" Running towards them with rosy colored cheeks Lee stood up straight.

"I will be honored to take their place, for it isn't right to allow someone who is ill to do so much work!"

"Lee you…" With tears in his eyes Guy smiled and gave him thumbs up. " Alright Lee show me the power of youth by doing 400 hundred push ups!"

"Yes Guy Sensei!" With tears in his eyes and a large smile on his face Lee got on to the ground and started doing them.

" Thanks Lee _ I owe you one."_

Walking towards the bench Sakura noticed Hinata looking paler and paler. "Hinata when I place you down I gonna get you some water."

"Thank you Sa...kura…" Holding her chest Hinata felt her eyes grow heavy, her body becoming weak, her vision blackening. Opening her mouth she tried to call out to Sakura who was in front of her, but nothing came out.

_*Thump*_

"Hinata?... Hinata!" Looking behind her Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Hinata on the ground. Rushing towards her Sakura shook Hinata, but she wouldnt wake up. "Guy Sensei, someone help!" Before long everyone had gathered around them.

* * *

With his left ear twitching Sasuke faced the window as he narrowed his eyes. A strong unsettling feeling came over him that he couldnt understand. Sighing he looked down at the papers he held in his hand. With his mind resolved he went down stairs and stood in front of the door. "_ I have to do this, for Hinata."_ Opening the door Sasuke stepped out, making sure that this time his ears where hidden.

.

.

With his hands in his pocket Sasuke looked up and saw a tall man with long black hair walking the opposite direction that he was going. Feeling uneasy he stepped to the side in order to avoid him. After passing him he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, you seemed to have dropped your wallet." Turning around Sasuke saw the man with the long black hair holding his wallet. He had a creepy smile along with narrow green eyes. His skin was deadly pale, as if he had never stepped into the sunlight.

"T-Thanks…" Grabbing his wallet Sauke raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the man wouldnt let go of it.

"Umm you can let go now…"

"Oh Im sorry, its just you remind me of someone." Tugging it a bit stronger Sasuke placed the wallet in his pocket as he furrowed his brows.

"Say if you're free why dont we go have a drink huh?" A wide grin crossed the man's face as he took a step closer to Sasuke. Feeling a cold shiver run down his spine Sasuke took a step back. He couldnt understand, but he had to get out of there, this guy is dangerous.

"No thanks….Im busy right now so...see ya." Quickly walking away Sasuke felt a drop of sweat run down his cheek. "_ What the hell is with that guy!?"_

Seeing Sasuke walk into the distance the man brought his hand to his chin and chuckled. "My, my...After all this time you're still alive...my little black cat."

* * *

Flickering her eyes open Hinata woke up to a light breeze blowing through the window. With her body feeling heavy she slowly stood up straight as her vision started to clear.

"The...nurses office?" Looking around she saw a woman sitting in the desk that was to right of the bed she was in. "U-Umm…" Upon hearing her voice the woman placed down the papers she had and faced Hinata with a smile.

"Ah I see that you're awake." Grabbing a stool on the way the woman sat beside Hinata. She had long red hair that reached all the way down her back, along with dark grey-blue eyes. What caught Hinata's attention the most was how red her hair was. It was a beautiful crimson red, the color of blood.

"Im going to take your temperature now, is that okay?"

"O-Okay." Placing the thermometer in her mouth Hinata couldnt help but look at the woman in front of her. _"She reminds me of someone…"_

"Good you dont have a fever, now Im going to hear your heartbeat." Lifting her shirt up Hinata shivered as she felt the cold stethoscope touch her warm body.

"You're heartbeat is normal….Have you been feeling headaches or any types of pains?"

"W-Well I have been feeling a bit dizzy lately…"

"I see…" Getting up the woman went to her desk and grabbed a small bag of ice from the small fridge near her desk. "Why dont you rest for a while and here, place this on your head-"

"Hinata are you alright!" Opening the door Itachi stepped inside quickly, his face slightly blushed.

"Uchiha sensei what are you doing here?" Noticing Hinata on the bed Itachi sighed as he walked towards them.

"I heard that Hyuga-san fainted so...so I came to see if she's alright."

"Well as you can see, she's awake and well." Sitting on the stool near her bed Itachi smiled as he ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Well I wont relax if I dont hear it from her. Are you alright Hyuga-san?"

"Y-Yes sensei Im alright."

"Thank goodness." When stroking her head Itachi noticed as small pink mark on the side of her neck. Realizing what it was Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt a small pain in his chest. Standing up Itachi smiled at her. "Well I should be getting back, my next class is starting soon and I dont want to be late.

"O-Okay…"

"Thank you for visiting Uchiha-sensei."

.

.

Closing the door behind him Itachi leaned against it as he gazed towards the ground. "_ A hickey...That was a hickey wasnt it…"_ Itachi placed his hand on his chest as he felt his heart tighten._ " I shouldnt be surprised after all she did say she had someone special to her. So the guy that I saw the night I dropped her off… That must be her lover... Even though she said that was her brother I didnt get that feeling from him..."_ Looking up Itachi started to walk down the hallway.

"_ I should stop thinking about these things..."_

.

.

"Umm…."

"Kushina."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina!"

"T-Then you're Naruto-kun's mother right!" Grinning Kushina scratched her head.

"Yes I am, we kind of look alike huh?"

Nodding her head Hinata smiled"Y-Yes you do-ouch!" Closing her eyes Hinata felt a unsettling pain in her stomach.

"Whats wrong Hyuga?" Walking towards her Kushina sat beside her.

"M-My stomach hurts...I-I feel like Im going too…"

"The bathroom is over here, quickly come this way." Cover her mouth Hinata rushed towards the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"_Whats wrong with me? Why am I this sick!?"_ Standing outside the bathroom Kushina crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"_Could she be…"_ Shortly after Hinata stepped out of the bath room Kushina signaled her to sit next to her on the bed. Quietly walking towards her Hinata sat down beside her and faced her.

"Hyuga-san…" Holding her hands gently Kushina faced her with a wery smile. "Have you ever considered...that you might be…."

Confused Hinata tilted her head. "W-What have I considered Kushina-sensei?"

Taking a deep breath Kushina smiled gently at her. " That… you might be pregnant."

* * *

***Gasp what a shock (Not really if you think about it, I mean they had sex so many times... and with out protection -_-) But from now on things start get a bit more interesting, so look forward to it!**

**So then I'll see you next week!**


	15. One more joins the gang

**Hey guys I wont say much since you all want to read the chapter so I'll just say this... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"P-Pregnant?!" Hinata felt her body freeze as she looked at Kushina.

Nodding her head Kushina smiled gently at her. "Im not saying that you are, its just there's a possibility..." Hinata stared blankly at Kushina as her gaze shifted towards the bed.

"T-There's just no way that I can be...wait..." Suddenly the image of Sasuke came to her. The memories of the nights they slept together, Sasuke's blushing face, everything came to her. "_ Could it be...i-is it possible..."_

"Hinata can I ask you something?" Being jerked from her thoughts she looked up at Kushina who was now standing at her desk.

"Y-Yes sensei?"

"Tell me, when was the last time you had you period?" Thinking back Hinata's eyes widened. She didnt realize it, but she didnt get her period last month, or this month either. Slowing everything started to make sense to her. She was pregnant.

Clenching her skirt tightly Hinata bit her lower lip."Sensei I-" Before she could finish Kushina handed her a small box.

"Here, go to the bathroom. I'll wait for you right here."

* * *

" So you're saying you have no form of identification on you?" Narrowing his eyes Sasuke shook his head. Leaning back in his chair the man rubbed his temple. He wore a dark brown suite along with a black tie. He had sliver colored hair with a scar over his left eye. He also wore a surgical mask that Sasuke couldnt stop staring at for some reason. Looking at the papers in front of him the man let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you have any parents, or guardians?" Again Sasuke shook his head.

Narrowing his eyes the man looked over the papers again." You filled out the papers right, but the fact that you dont have any family, let alone identification I cant-"

"Please!" Sasuke's sudden outburst caused the man's eyes to widen. "Please Hatake sensei I...I want, no I need to apply to this school..." Seeing the strong determination in his eyes the man's face softened.

"Kakashi..."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Kakashi. I never did like it when people address me so formally."

"Okay then... Kakashi sensei."

Placing the papers down, Kakashi folded his hands "You really are a special case Sasuke... You dont have any papers, no parents or family, you dont even have a last name." Gazing to the side Sasuke lowered his gaze letting his bangs cover his face. He was a stray cat for as long as he could remember, abandoned, and he was never given a name. He never had to deal with this sort of problem since Hinata did it all for him. He felt stupid for not thinking ahead. The fact that they would ask for his identification never crossed his mind. He's relied on Hinata too much, and now the one chance of paying her back... he cant do it. He felt completely helpless. Seeing him Kakashi chuckled.

"Well I could pull a couple strings if I look into it more..." Lifting his head Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You mean you'll let me attend?!"

"I cant promise you anything though...You said you dont have any parents or family right?"

"No sir...I dont."

"I see..." As the room went silent the door suddenly opened.

"Hatake-san here are the papers you asked for-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the man standing at the door. The same went for the man as looked at Sasuke.

"You..." As they both of them spoke at the same time Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Itachi...Do you know him?" Walking past Sasuke Itachi placed the papers down on Kakashi's desk.

"Yes you could say that..." Looking over at Sasuke he smiled "Lets just say I know him through a friend." Knowing as to who he was talking about Sasuke glared at him. " Is something the matter Hatake-san? You seem stressed"

"Well..." After explaining the entire situation to Itachi Kakashi sighed.

"So at the moment I'm not sure what to do..."

Bringing his hand to his chin Itachi sighed as well. "I see that is a problem..." Looking over at Sasuke Itachi smiled kindly, and as for Sasuke he glared coldly at him in return.

Resting his elbows on his desk Kakashi glanced over at Itachi and Sasuke. "_Funny they kind of look alike...Wait a minute." _Suddenly Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Say Itachi..."

"Yes sir?" After a short pause a mischievous smile crossed Kakashi's face.

"How would you feel about having a younger brother?"

* * *

"So what did the test result say?" Standing up Kushina walked over to Hinata as she entered the room.

"I-It came out positive..." The room went silent as the two of them stood there. Sighing Kushina walked over to her desk and sat down.

" Come Hinata, sit down next to me."

Walking over to her Hinata sat down. "S-Sensei...What am I going to do. I-Im so scared I-?" She felt her body tremble as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Cuffing her cheeks Kushina smiled at Hinata.

"Dont be afraid Hinata."

"B-But"

"I know this news is sudden, and it can be scary but please listen." Looking intently at Kushina Hinata waited for her to speak " The thing is, this isnt just your baby..." Hinata felt her tears stop as she tilted her head

"Not just...my baby?" Letting go of her cheeks Kushina stood up and faced the window. The breeze flowing through her hair.

"The baby you have now not only belongs to you, but also to the person you love dearly..."

". . ." After thinking over what she said Hinata eyes widened as she finely understood what she meant. After looking at Kushina Hinata closed her eyes as she gently placed her hand over her stomach."_ I...understand now...this isnt just my baby. This is also Sasuke's... Im baring Sasuke's child..."_ Hinata felt her heart tighten. She couldnt explain it, but she was overcome with great happiness.

"Judging by your face, I can see that you understand what Im saying?" Opening her eyes she could see Kushina sitting beside her with a large smile in her face.

"Yes...Now that I know Im baring his child, I..Im really happy. Although Im not sure if...he will feel the same way." Thinking of the possibility of Sasuke not liking the idea of her being pregnant she was suddenly filled with doubt.

"Oh Hinata." Sighing Kushina held Hinata's hand. "You dont need to worry, I know that everything will be fine."

Feeling the warmth of her hands Hinata nodded her head as she smiled at Kushina. "Y-Yes your right..." After exchanging smiles Kushina sighed as she looked out the window. It was evening and the sky was dyed in a beautiful crimson red. There was a light breeze which caused the trees to sway making a light wosh sound.

"Hehe I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with Naruto. I was so excited, and when I told Minata the news he was so happy he started to cry."

"Really? I wonder if Sasuke will feel the same way." Getting closer to her Kushina embraced Hinata.

"I know you dont have any parents, but please Hinata if you need any help I will always be here for you" It could have been the lack of a mother figure in her life, but Hinata felt safe in her arms. She could feel the kindness and warmth from her embrace, after all she was a mother herself. Before she knew it she started to cry.

"Thank you Kushina sensei..."

.

.

Closing the door behind her Hinata sighed as she looked down. "_ I cant believe Im pregnant... How am I going to explain this to Sasuke... H-How am I going to explain this Neji niisan?!"_ Feeling a cold sweat poor down her face Hinata sulked. "Oh dear..."

"Hinata-san you're stil here?" Looking up she saw Itachin walking towards her.

"Oh Uchiha sensei good evening."

"Good evening to you too. Is something the matter you seem tired."

"Y-Yes I kind of am, but you seem tired too. Your face seems a bit pale..."

"O-Oh really? I havent noticed." Placing his hand behind his head Itachi smiled bitterly as he blushed. "You see I was given a large task of taking care of someone and lets just say Im not quite ready to take on the role I was given."

"Really what was it?" Looking to the side Itachi scratched his head. After thinking for a moment he smiled.

"I would tell you, but there's a good chance you will find out everything from him."

"Him?" Tilting her head Hinata looked at Itachi in confusion.

"Well I better get going, I have several papers I need to fill out." Placing his hand on her head Itachi ruffled her hair. "You better get home its getting pretty late."

"O-Okay." Bowing her head Hinata quickly walked away from him. She had several things she needed to take care of as well.

As Hinata got farther and father away Itachi stretched out his hand. Sighing he smiled as he saw her turn to corner of the hallway. "What am I going to do...?" Placing his hand into his pocket he looked outside the window as he felt the gentle breeze against his face.

* * *

"_W-What should I do. W-What if he doesnt like the idea of me being pregnant..."_ With her hand shaking she slowly opened the door. Stepping inside she saw Sasuke laying down in the living room couch. His eyes were closed and he had a very stern look in his face.

"S-Sasuke Im h-home."

Opening his eyes Sasuke turned around and smiled. " Oh welcome back." Standing up he quickly rushed over and embraced Hinata.

"S-Sasuke!"

"You're late...Where were you?"

"I-I was at the n-nurses office is all..."

"I see." Tightening his embrace Hinata felt her hear pound

"_I...I need to tell him..."_ Just as she was about to speak she felt a wet sensation in her ear.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing!?"

"I need to get my daily dose of Hinata, so bear with me." Hinata felt her body shiver as she felt Sasuke's hands go under shirt. She needed to stop him, and tell him before things got any further.

"Sasuke t-theres something I need to-Ah!" She suddenly felt his erection harden as it started to rub against her thigh. With Sasuke still licking her ear she slowly started to lose her will power.

"Hinata...I love you."

". . .!" Hinata felt her heart tighten as her face blushed. She needed to tell him, and she wasnt going to wait any longer. Using all of her strength she pushed Sasuke away.

Furrowing his brows Sasuke looked at her. "Hinata whats wrong?" Clenching her shirt Hinata closed her eyes tightly.

"T-Theres something I-I need to tell you Sasuke..."

"What is it?" Taking a step forward Sasuke peered into her face.

"I...I..." Struggling for words Hinata took a deep breath.

"Im pregnant!" After she said those words the room went completely silent. "_W-Why isnt he saying anything...?" _With her eyes still closed Hinata felt a drop of sweat drop down her cheek. Opening one of her eyes she saw Sasuke standing in front of her.

His eyes were wide open as his mouth was slightly open. His face was blushing as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" Feeling worried she spoke up, her voice cracking.

"You're... pregnant?"

"Y-Yes..."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes I am..."

Covering his mouth with his hand Sasuke blushed even more. "I cant believe it...A-And is it yours and...mine..." Nodding her head Hinata furrowed her brows in concern.

"Sasuke?

"Im...so happy..."

"Huh?" Removing his hand from his mouth Sasuke faced Hinata with a large smile on his face. Seeing that expression on his face Hinata felt her hear pound, for never had she seen such a happy expression on his face before. Rushing towards her Sasuke lifted Hinata up into the air.

"S-Sasuke what a-are you doing p-put me down!"

"Hahah, Hinata Im so happy! I gonna be a father!" Looking down at him Hinata felt tears form in her eyes. The look on Sasuke's face was of him excepting the fact that she's having a baby. Closing her eyes Hinata smiled back at him.

"Thank you... Sasuke..."

"Huh?" Placing her down he wiped the tears from her cheeks. " Why are you thanking me for?"

"I-Im just so happy that...You accepted the fact that Im..." Embracing her tightly Sasuke sighed as he rested his head on her.

"Idiot how can I not be happy..." Facing her Sasuke kissed her on the forehead. " The fact that you're pregnant with our future child, I cant even describe how happy I am right now..."

With her heart melting Hinata rested her head against Sasuke's chest. Listening to his strong beating heart, feeling the warmth of his body. She had never felt this happy before, and was Sasuke feeling the same happiness as she is feeling.

"Oh that reminds me." Letting her go Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. Handing it to Hinata he smiled.

"With all this good news I have something to tell you." Confused she looked up at Sasuke

"What is it?"

"Open it and read it."

Slowly opening the piece of paper Hinata's eyes widened as she read it.

"T-This is...!"

Grinning Sasuke nodded his head "Yep starting tomorrow Im a student at Konohona Academy!"

* * *

**With Hinata pregnant and Sasuke going to Konohona, things cant get any better right! I wanted to add more things to this chapter but I decied to wait for next weeks chapter, so look forward to that.**

**Tell me what you think and I will see you next week!**


	16. Brother: The arrangement was made

**Hey guys this weeks chapter is pretty long so look forward to it!**

**Also I wanted to shout out to JJ Lovers who sent me a review which really made my day. I literelly kept saying _aww _as I was reading it. I cant tell you enough how much I love reading your reviews, so keep it up!**

* * *

"T-This is!"

"Thats right, starting tomorrow Im a student at Konohona Academy." Placing the paper down Hinata faced Sasuke.

"B-But how did you..." Frowning Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"About that... Why dont we sit down, and I'll explain it too you." Gently grabbing her hand Sasuke led her to the living room where they sat down on the couch. Leaning back he sighed as he looked at Hinata.

" For a while now I have been wanting to attend the school you're at, so I started looking up ways on to how I could attend. Then when I was searching in you desk I saw application papers and thats when I started."

"But I dont understand, how did you do it? I had to had my uncle help me apply..." Smiling Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'll admit it was a pain in the ass filling out all those papers. But I managed to fill them all out so I went to the academy today to send them in..." Suddenly Sasuke's face grew serious. "When I arrived at the office the principal looked over my papers and asked for my identification."

"But you dont have any..."

"Exactly. The thought of them asking my identification never occurred to me. You and I both know I was abandoned and I dont have any family. I dont even have prof of being a citizen. Luckily the principal saw how desperate I was to attend so he started thinking of possible ways for me to attend...That was until..."

"Until?" Furrowing his brows the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched. Hinata could easily tell he didnt want to talk about it, but she really wanted to to how Sasuke was able to attend.

" That was until that bastard Itachi walked in..."

"You mean Uchiha sensei? A-And dont call him that..."

" Well what else do you want me to call him... At any rate he walked in and after a while Kakashi proposed that I should become... Itachi's brother..." After a few moments Hinata's eyes widened as the words finally sunk in.

"Ehh!? You become Uchiha sensei's brother, b-but how I dont understand!?"

"I didnt understand it either, it happened so suddenly I still cant believe it..."

**Earlier that same day**

"Say Itachi..."

"Yes sir?"

"How would you feel about having a younger brother." The room went completely silent after Kakashi said those words

"Huh!?" Both Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes widened as the stared at Kakashi.

"You see, you both react at the same time, and you guys look alike so its perfect!" Despite wearing a surgical mask you could see that Kakashi was smiling behind it.

"E-Excuse me sir!?" Itachi's flickered his eyes several times as he answered, his voice cracking.

"Yeah exactly what are you getting at here?" Sasuke furrowed his brows as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Relax you two, and just listen to what I have to say." Looking at Sasuke Kakashi narrowed his eyes. " Sasuke-kun do you remember the position that you are in? You have no form of identification, no family, and no last name. You dont have many options to choose from and becoming Itachi's younger brother is one of the few options I can think of right now..."

Clenching his fists Sasuke turned his gaze to the side. He knew Kakashi was right and he hated to admit it. "Dammit..."

"B-But sir-" Interrupting Kakashi Itachi smiled as he furrowed his brows. "Why should I be the one to take this role. I-I mean I dont personally hate Sasuke-kun (Lying.) but I dont think we would get along..."

Leaning back in his chair Kakashi sighed. "You're missing the point here Itachi, and you too Sasuke. The point Im trying to make is that you two will become fake brothers in order for Sasuke to enter the academy. This is the best option I can think of, so please understand." Sighing Kakashi smiled at Itachi. "He has no family Itachi if anyone you would understand what he's going through.

Glancing at Sasuke Itachi's expression softened. "Alright...I'll do it..."

"Great now we need to fill out these papers and-"

"I wont do it!" Cutting them off Sasuke spoke out loud in a strong voice, causing the room to go silent.

"Sasuke what do you mean?" Looking at Kakashi Sasuke frowned.

"I wont become this guys brother... I... I wont..." Sighing Kakashi crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"And excatly why is it that you are dead set in not becoming his brother. Dont you understand that this is so that you can attend here."

"I-I know is just..." Glancing at Itachi Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I...I have my personal reasons..." Those reasons being related to Hinata.

"So what you're saying is that you'll let you personal problems get in the way of entering this school?"

"Huh?" Lifting his head Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I had the impression of you being a strong determined person, and to think you would let personal problems get in the way. What happened to that strong determination you had earlier?

Being hit in the head Sasuke realized Kakashi was right, again. The purpose of him coming here was to apply and be closer to Hinata. Closing his eyes tightly Sasuke clenched his fists. Accepting defeat he sighed heavily.

"Thanks for doing this for me...aniki..."

.

.

Stepping out side the room Sasuke sighed. Following right behind him was Itachi, he too had a tired expression on his face. An awkward silence came between them until Itachi coughed into his hand.

"S-So Sasuke-"

"Dont get the wrong idea here..." Cutting him off Sasuke looked at Itachi. "I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I dont want to have any relationship with you. I cant really forgive you as to what you did to Hinata." Turning his back to him he sighed. "Again thanks." As he started to walk away Itachi called out to him.

"I know who you really are Sasuke." With his eyes widening Sasuke quickly turned around.

"What...?" Walking towards him Itachi stopped until he was face to face with Sasuke. A drop of sweat dripped down his cheek as he bit his lip. "C_ould it be...did he realize Im a cat from that one encounter!? T-There's no way!" _Sasuke felt his body tense up as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know that you're not Hinata's brother."

"Huh?"

"I know that you're not her brother, but that you are...her lover." A wave of relief went through Sasuke's body.

"_Thank god..._" Realizing that he hasnt discovered his secret Sasuke looked up at Itachi and smirked. "I guess you found out, so what about it?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering why Hinata would lie about you being her brother..."

"She was scared that someone would find out that we are living together is all..." Bringing his hand to his chin Itachi raised an eye brow

"You two...live together?"

"_Shit. I forgot..."_ Remembering what Hinata had told him the other day Sasuke bit his lower lip.

" Please dont worry Sasuke I understand."

"What?"

"You dont have any family, so you are living with Hinata. I understand your situation, so I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks..._ I guess this guy...isnt so bad..._"

"You're welcome." Itachi smiled kindly at Sasuke. After a moment of silence Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey, can I ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you...still in love with Hinata?" Opening his mouth slightly Itachi didnt answer. After a moment he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you-"

"I am."

"Huh?" Turning his head Itachi grinned, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I am still in love with her, and my feelings wont change so easily..."

Furrowing his brows Sasuke frowned. "If I remember correctly she turned you down right? How can you still be after her?" Stopping Itachi smiled and turned around.

"You cant stop a man from going after the woman he loves. I believe its the same for you no? Turning around Itachi continued to walk away.

Left with no words to say Sasuke stood there as he saw Itachi walk away.

.

.

"So in all thats what happened..." Sighing heavily Sasuke slumped on the couch exhausted.

"I see... To think that all happened..." Resting against Sasuke's chest Hinata sighed as she closed her eyes. " I cant believe how many things happened today..." Glancing down at her Sasuke embraced her.

"But all of that doesnt matter right now." Smiling at her Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Right now the only thing Im thinking about is you and our future baby..." Hinata felt herself blush upon hearing those words.

"Y-Yeah me too, but why did you want to attend school? Sighing Sasuke looked up at the ceiling.

"I wanted to repay everything you had done for me..."

"What do you me?" Caressing her head a faint smile crossed his face

"I thought about if for a long time, but I wanted to repay you for the kindness you had given me. So I thought that if I were to attend school I could get a well paid job and make a living..." Scratching his cheek Sasuke blushed. "Then I could buy a house somewhere and w-we could live there together." Smiling Hinata felt her heart tighten.

"_To think Sasuke was thinking of me all this time..."_

"But now Im kind of worried..."

"Whys that?" Looking at her Sasuke puffed up his cheeks and pouted. Hinata felt herself blush as she looked at him. She had always loved that that expression of his.

"Now that you're pregnant we cant have sex as much anymore..."

". . . !" Hinata's face grew redder as she quickly looked away. Seeing her reaction Sasuke smirked as he gently grabbed her chin, making her face him.

"Whats wrong are you disappointed too?" Leaning towards her Sasuke nibbled on her ear. The sensation alone made Hinata's body flinch.

"S-Sasuke..."

"I read that you can still have sex with a woman when she is pregnant, and it wont affect the baby." Hinata felt her body tremble under Sasuke's lustful tone.

"W-What are you trying t-to say?" Smiling Sasuke gently kissed her on the lips.

"Im saying that until you stomach becomes bigger, I want to devour you as much as I can..."

"B-But Sasuke thats..." Holding her tightly in her arms Sasuke nibbled on her shoulder.

"I know what Im asking is selfish and wrong, but I love you. If I dont have you I feel like I'll lose my mind, and now that you're pregnant I love you even more although I dont know how thats possible..." Hinata felt her heart tighten as she returned Sasuke's embrace.

"A-Alright..."

"Hmm?" Letting her go Sasuke smiled at Hinata as he tilted her head. Seeing her blushing face is what he loved about her. It was always easy to see when she's embarrassed.

"W-We can...have s-sex until then..." lightly kissed her on the nose a mischievous smiled crossed his face.

"Well then why dont we go upstairs then...?"

". . .!" Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her body lift up. "S-Sasuke put me down!"

"I'll carry you upstairs so place your arms around my neck or you'll fall." Feeling uneasy Hinata obediently placed her arms around Sasuke.

Smirking Sasuke looked at Hinata. "I'll take full responsibility if you cant stand tomorrow."

". . . !" Feeling her face heat up Hinata leaned against Sasuke's chest. "_ What on earth have I done.."_

"Hinata." Looking up at him Hinata's heart throbbed. "I really am happy that your pregnant and I promise you..." Hinata narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. She never realized it but Sasuke had grown from a abandoned lonely cat into a strong man that she loves dearly

"I promise you that I will never abandon you..." Holding her closer Sasuke kissed her on the head as he carried her upstairs.

* * *

**Pretty long chapter huh? Well in my opinion it was. I originally had add a part were Sasuke was at school but I realized that it was taking to long to finish this chapter, so I had to cut it out . Please tell me what you think and I will see you next week!**


	17. Morning of pleasure: A secret told

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I had a lot of real life stuff to take care of, so I didnt have much time to sit down and write. Though I hope you guys will enjoy this weeks chapter. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of her alarm Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "_Morning already...Im so sleepy..." _Wanting to stretch Hinata realized that she couldn't move.

"Huh? Now being fully awake she noticed that she was being embraced from behind. Turning herself around she saw Sasuke sleeping soundly. His hair was messy and wild as it covered his face. His breathing was slow and steady as his mouth was slightly open. Hinata felt her face blush as she looked at him. She never realized how attractive Sasuke was. He had such a beautiful profile which nearly scared her. Looking up she saw that his cat ears were out which made her chuckle.

"_He looks so innocent and young, and his eyelashes are really long...There're so pretty."_ Hinata felt safe in Sasuke's strong arms. Snuggling against him Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's chest. Closing her eyes Hinata smiled as she smelled the faint scent of cucumber.

"_Ten more minutes."_

.

.

"Sasuke hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Untying the apron from around her waist Hinata rushed into the hallway and shouted. "_I only said ten more minutes... Its almost been an hour. I-I cant believe I did something so embarrassing..."_

**One hour ago**

"Ahhh!" Jerking up Sasuke looked around the room in a panic.

"W-Whats wrong, whats happening!"

"I-I over slept! We're gonna be late for school!" Springing out of bed Hinata rushed over to her closet. Finally calming down Sasuke yawned as he sluggishly go out of bed.

"Ah thats right I start school today. I forgot all about it.

"Well thats not-Eck!" Quickly turning around Hinata covered her face as she blushed.

"Hmmm whats wrong?...Oh" After a moment Sasuke smirked as he understood what happened. "Dont tell me you're still embarrassed seeing me naked?"

Biting her lip Hianta nodded her head. "O-Oh course I am!" Smiling Sasuke walked up to her, and embraced her.

"S-Sasuke what are you...Eh!?" Hinata's eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's harden dick rub against her back.

"You're really mean you know..."

"H-Hows that?"

"If you say cute things like that can you really blame me for getting hard." Speaking in a low tone Sasuke nibbled her earlobe. Closing her eyes Hinata felt her body jolt with the ticklish sensation.

I-I havent said anything for you to get h-hard..." Kissing the back of her neck Sasuke spoke

"But you did."

Hinata felt she was losing this battle "W-We cant do this r-right now...

"Then what am I suppose to do? I cant possibly go to school with an erection now can I?" With nothing more to say Hinata felt her body heat up as she thought of a way to relieve him. It was embarrassing, but she just couldn't say it out loud.

"Hinata..." Sasuke's voice was low and husky as he whispered into her ear. Slowly his hands reached for her breasts.

". . . !" Not wanting things to go any further Hinata closed her eyes tightly and spoke up.

"I-I'll give you head!"

Stopping Sasuke blinked.

"What?" Feeling steam pour out of her head Hinata felt her mind go dizzy. Never in her life had she struggled so much to talk.

"Y-You're stressed right...I-I'll relieve you..." Now understanding what she meant Sasuke felt his body heat up. Narrowing his eyes he spoke with a heated breath.

"Are...you sure?" Nodding her head Hinata stepped away from him. Getting the situation Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You really dont have to do this..." Shaking her head Hinata kneeled in front of him...

"N-No I want to do it..." Hinata's face grew a deep crimson red as she looked away.

"_ Im getting turned on by seeing her this way. How twisted am I..."_

Grabbing a hold of his cock she slowly licked the tip.

". . .!" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as his body trembled. He couldnt understand why he was feeling so much from a simple lick.

"H-Hinata stop." Feeling that he was backing away Hinata swiftly placed Sasuke's dick into her mouth

"-!. . . Hinata. . ." Sasuke's body jolted with the unexpected wave of pleasure. Closing her eyes Hinata continued to concentrate. She felt embarrassed by doing this, but she didnt feel disgusted by it. The only problem was that Sasuke was quite big in her mouth and he was only half hard.

Not knowing exactly what to do Hinata reached for Sasuke's base. With her fingers she started to rub it. She didnt know why, but she felt it was the right thing to do. Soon after she started to feel Sasuke's cock swell inside her mouth. It was starting to get difficult for her to keep her mouth open without her teeth touching.

"_Was Sasuke always this...big?"_ Hinata felt herself blush at the thought of it. Opening her eyes she looked up at Sasuke to see if he was feeling it. His eyes were blurry as his face was full of heat.

"_Looks like he's feeling it...Thats good..."_ Feeling relieved Hinata concentrated back to what she was doing. Going deeper and deeper each time.

"Hah..." A small moan escaped from Sasuke's mouth which he tried to suppress.

"_ I wonder..." _ Removing his dick from her mouth Hinata started sucking him from another angle.

"Ah..." Hot heated breaths started to escape from Sasuke. His dick was even bigger and harder than before.

"..._huh?" _Hinata continued to move her head back and forth as she felt a strange feeling in her hips. As she swallowed the liquid in her mouth she noticed that it was a bit bitter. Realizing it was his precum she noticed it became bitter and bitter the more she sucked.

She tried not to make to much noise for she felt embarrassed. But it came to her mind that the more noise she made the more Sasuke was feeling it. Before she realized it Hinata was flustered as well.

Sasuke's dick was so big now it was hard for her to move. Drool was streaming down her mouth, but she didnt care.

"_It feels so good..."_Clenching the sheets Sasuke looked at Hinata with heated eyes. His breathing was heavy as he felt strong waves of pleasure run through his body. His hips started to throb.

"_I...I want her..._ Sasuke thought of this as he tried to hold himself back. Though he was finding it hard to do so. The face Hinata was making as she sucked on him was so erotic he couldnt think straight. Suddenly he felt his body shiver. "Shit."

Feeling that he was reaching his limit Sasuke tried to push Hinata away. Only Hinata held him tightly and wouldnt let him escape.

"Ugh. . . !"Gritting his teeth Sasuke closed his eyes as he came inside Hinata's mouth.

". . .!" Not letting go Hinata slowly swallowed Sasuke's cum.

"H-Hinata!" Shocked Sasuke removed his dick from her mouth. " Are you an idot! W-Why did you do that?" Bringing her hand to her mouth Hinata turned her gaze to the side.

"I..Im not sure..." Letting out a sigh Sasuke embraced her.

"Come on... lets go.."

.

.

Waiting at the entrance Hinata sighed as she looked at Sasuke . His shirt was buttoned in the wrong areas, and his tie was crooked.

"Let me fix this.." Grabbing his shit Hinata quickly adjusted it. "You wouldnt want to appear like this on the first day of school now would you."

Looking at her Sasuke sighed. "Thanks...for ealier..." feeling embarrassed again she looked away from him.

"D-Dont mention it.."

"Are you its okay?"

"What is?"

"You going to school. After all you are pregnant..." Taking a step closer to him she smiled

"Dont worry I'll be fine. When the time comes I'll stop attending, so dont worry."

"But I really dont want you to go..."

"Trust me everything will be fine. "Opening the door Hinata looked back at Sasuke and smiled. "Lets go Sasuke."

"Hehe I can never win can I..." Smiling Sasuke let out a small sigh and followed her.

* * *

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke yoroshiku." Bowing his head all the girls in the class started to squeal in excitement. It was clear that they were fond of the new student.

"Hey Hinata." Poking her arm Hianta turned her head, and saw Sakura with a large smile on her face. " That's the guy Hinata the one I told you about. I cant believe Uchiha sensei had such a hot younger brother."

"Y-Yeah me neither..." A bitter smile crossed her face. She couldn't deny the fact that she was happy Sasuke was attending school. But there was a unsettling feeling in her chest that she couldn't explain.

"Alright everyone please settle down." Clapping his hands Itachi waited until everyone calmed down. "Okay Sasuke-kun why dont you have a seat over there" Placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder Itachi smiled at him. He pointed at a desk that was far away from Hinata's. Not happy with the seating Sasuke sighed.

"Alright if you- Hey where are you going?" Turning around Sasuke glared at him.

"It doesnt concern you..." His voice was low so that only Itachi could hear him. Continuing Sasuke smiled as he walked towards Hianta.

"Why is he coming over here? Isnt his seat over there." Tapping Hinata on the shoulder Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I-Im not sure..." Before they knew it Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto. Looking down at him Sasuke glared at him.

"N-Nani?" Sitting up straight Naruto glared back at him.

"Move."

"Huh?"

"Didnt you hear me? I told you to move." Slamming his hands on his desk Naruto stood up.

"Why in the hell should I!? This is my seat!"

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke smirked. "I dont care if its your seat or not. Im telling you to move."

"Why you-!" Naruto felt the blood rush to his head. Never in his life has he felt so angry. "I dont know what it is, but I dont like you."

"Funny I feel the same way." Both of them stared at each other. One wrong move and sparks would fly.

"Im not going to ask again...Move"

"And Im telling you again that Im not moving!

*SMACK*

"...!"

"Ouch!" Crouching on the floor Naruto held his head. Looking up he saw Itachi standing behind him.

"Its too early in the morning for trouble Naruto-kun."

Springing back up Naruto furrowed his brows "B-But Itachi-sensei he's the one who started it!"

Looking over at Sasuke who was rubbing his head Itachi sighed. " Naruto-kun please let Sasuke sit there." Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-But sensei!"

"Dont argue with Uchiha-sensei Naruto. Let Sasuke-kun sit there." Crossing her arms Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"Sakura chan..."

"I-It wont be so bad Naruto-kun, s-so please." Trying to reassure him Hinata spoke out to him. Sulking Naruto sighed heavily.

"Okay..." Grabbing his things Naruto looked at Hianta and smiled. Seeing this Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Alright if you two will take your seats Ill start class now."

Adjusting himself Sasuke felt as if someone was staring at him.

"Hmm...?" Looking up he saw Sakura looking at him with a large smile on her face."_ Isnt she the one from the other? Why in the hell is she looking at me like that?"_ Shaking his head head he looked at Hianta who was sitting in front of him. Smiling he reached out and gently grabbed her hair. It was soft as silk with a beautiful dark violet blue color.

"Sasuke-kun?" Feeling his touch Hinata turned her head and softly spoke to him.

"Ah...Sorry. _Weird why did I just do that?"_

.

.

"Okay everyone reach chapters 1-4, and you should be fine for next weeks test."

_*DING, DONG, DING*_

With the bell indicating it was lunch time everyone started to move around. Not sure what was going on Sasuke looked around in confusion.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Snapping out of his thoughts Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata looking at him.

"Y-Yeah Im fine. Whats going on anyway?"

"Oh thats right I didnt tell you this."Clapping her hands together she smiled. "Right now its-"

"Hinata!" Peeking into the classroom Kushina looked around until she saw Hinata.

"Kushina sensei whats wrong?" Walking towards her Kushina smiled.

"I just wanted to see if everything is alright is all. Do you mind coming with me for a sec?" Understanding what she meant Hinata nodded her head.

"Alright..."

"Hinata?" Facing Sasuke she smiled.

"Dont worry Ill be back."

"Hey wait-"

"Sasuke-kun!" As Sasuke was about to follow her Sakura stood in front of him. "Sasuke-kun do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Huh?" Not fully understanding what she meant Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Glancing to the side he saw that Hinata saw no longer in the classroom. Sighing he placed his attention back to Sakura.

"_I'll just have to deal with her first..._What is it?"

Sakura's cheeks grew red as she placed her hands behind her. "W-Well I was just wondering if...if you wanted to share lunches with me..." He wasnt sure exactly what she meant, but he didnt care. All he was concerned about was where Hinata was going.

"Hey Hinata!" Huh where's Hinata?" Entering classroom Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"She left with my mom just a little why ago. I hope she's okay." Standing up Naruto walked over to Kiba and sat on top of a near by desk.

"R-Really? I she still not feeling well?"

"Im not sure, say Sakura chan do you know anything?"

"No I dont, she hasnt told me anything..."

"What do you mean, what happened to her." Furrowing his brow Sasuke's low voice cut through their conversation.

"Well the other day during gym class she suddenly collapsed..."

"...!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "_She collapsed! She didnt tell me anything about this."_

"I was so worried about her, but Im glad she seems alright now..."

"Hehe dont worry Sakura-chan, with my mothers care she'll be alright!" Naruto hit his chest as he smiled proudly.

"Well thanks for tell me guys. Im gonna go see her then-"

"I'll go."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I'll go instead." Walking past them Sasuke went towards the entrance of the room. "Where can I find the nurses office?"

"I-I'll show you Sasuke-kun!" Linking her arms with his Sakura happily smiled at him. Frowning Sasuke sighed heavily.

"_I guess I have no choice..."_ Sulking about the situation he was dragged away by the happy Sakura.

.

.

As they left the room Kiba and Naruto stared blankly at the entrance.

"Who in the hell was that anyway? I've never seen him before."

"He's a new student and boy do I hate him..." Noticing Naruto's serious expression Kiba raised an eye brow.

"Whats with the face Naruto?" Crossing his arms Naruto narrowed his eyes

"I wonder whats his connection to Hinata..."

"What did you say?"

Naruto shook his head "Nothing..."

.

.

"Come Hinata have a seat." Walking towards her Hinata sat beside Kushina " So how did it go?"

Smiling Hinata's cheeks grew a light rosy pink. "He...he was so happy that he cried."

"Haha thank goodness!" Placing her hand on her chest Kushiha sighed in relief. "Im really glad he was so happy about it. You have a good man in your hands Hinata." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes I am very grateful."

"Are you feeling alright? Nothing bothering you?"

"No everything is fine so far, oh and there's something I want to tell you."

Tilting her head Kushina raised an eyebrow. "What is it Hinata?"

"Well starting today Sasuke is attending this school"

" Really thats great!... You mean he wasnt attending this school already?"

"N-No you see he's never attending an actual school before."

" So he was home schooled?" Biting her lips Hinata turned her gaze away.

"Y-Yeah he was..."

"I see, but this could be trouble some you know." Tilting her head Hinata furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh its nothing.

.

.

"So Sasuke-kun where did you attend before you came here?" Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke arm as they walked down the hallway.

"I was home schooled." Sasuke answered bluntly as he removed Sakura's arm away. For the 1oth time.

"Wow really!? What type of person was your teacher? I bet he was a amazing person."

Placing his hands into his pockets he looked up. A soft smile crossed his face. "Yeah she is... She is kind, smart...The best type of teacher you could ask for, and Im very grateful for having her."

"I-It sounds like you really like you sensei..." Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a frown on her face.

Looking down at her he smiled. "I do, and I respect her with all my heart."

Sakura tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "_It sound more like you love her then respect her..._ S-So why do you want to go to the nursese office?" Changing the subject Sakura smiled at him.

"No reason."

"Well there must be a reason." Sakura linked her arm with Sasuke again. Looking down Sasuke scowled. He was growing pretty tired of Sakura's clinginess. Stopping he looked down at Sakura. Her cheeks grew red as she smiled at him.

"_She's... not cute..."_

"W-What wrong Saske kun?" Sighing Sasuke rubbed his temple with his free arm.

"Listen...you seem like a nice person, but you're getting on my nerves ..."

Sakura's eyes flickered as she tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Im not into people who cling to me so much." Removing her arm he looked at Sakura with a serious face. "Im more into people who are honest, cute,innocent and shy. What I can tell by meeting you today...you're not that type at all."

Sakura's body stiffened as she lowered her gaze. Going by what he said she could only think of one person who had similar traits. "_Hinata..."_ Clenching her fists Sakura breathed heavily. "S-Sasuke-kun are you in love with-"

"Oh we're here." Looking up Sasuke saw the sign that said 'Nurses office'. Smiling her reached for the door and opened it.

.

.

"Oh and who may you be?" Stepping into the room Sasuke smiled as he saw Hinata sitting on the bed.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing here?" Getting up Hinata approached him.

" I was worried..." Smirking Sasuke placed his hand on her head. " Is that so bad?"

"N-No I guess its not, but you didnt..." Seeing there interaction Kushina brought her hand to her chin and smiled. Just as she was about to speak she noticed Sakura standing at the entrance.

"Sakura-chan what wrong?" Flinching Sakura looked up and smiled.

"I-Its nothing, b-by Kushina sensei..." Turning around she quickly walked away.

"_Whats wrong with her?"_ Placing her attention back onto Sasuke and Hinata Kushina smiled.

"I was so worried..." Embracing her Hinata's face grew red.

"S-Sasuke what are you d-doing!?"

"Why didnt you tell me you collapsed."

". . . !" Hinata's eyes widened "H-How did you-"

"Your classmates told me..."Letting her go he caressed her cheek "Why didnt you tell me?"

Holding his hand Hinata softly sighed. "I...I didnt want to worry you... " Clearing her throat Kushina coughed into her hand.

"So this is the famous Sasuke I keep hearing about." Turning his head Sasuke looked at her with cold eyes.

"Who are you?" Standing in front of Hinata Sasuke answered.

"S-Sasuke!"

Feeling the tension Kushina waved her hand and smiled."Calm down now Im not a bad person. Im the school nurse, and I also know about Hinata's situation." Sasuke's eyes widened as his mouth slightly opened.

"What...?" Nodding her head Kushina walked over to her desk.

"I know that Hinata is pregnant, and that you are the baby's father." Sasuke clenched his fist as he narrowed his eyes.

"What...what else do you know?" Feeling uneasy Sasuke stuttered as he answered.

"Well I know that you are a very caring person. Thats just from my perspective though, why should there be anything else?"

"Sasuke I havent told her that you can transform into a cat." Hinata whispered into his ear, so that Kushina couldnt hear. Closing his eyes Sasuke sighed in relief as his body relaxed.

"Nothing..." Sasuke plopped on the bed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Looking over at Hinata he frowned. "Hinata why did you tell her that you're pregnant? This was suppose to be something between us." Fidgeting with her hands she turned her gaze to the side.

"Well it was the day I collapsed. I got very ill, and I didnt know the reason why. Kushina sensei was the one who told me..." Looking at Kushina Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I see... So you took care of her?" Kushina nodded her head.

"I did." Sitting up straight Sasuke folded his hands as he rested them on his knees. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Sasuke?" Sitting beside him Hinata looked at him with concern. After another long minute Sasuke go up and approached the near by window.

"Im assuming you know her situation about her family. Also the fact that she doesnt have any parents." Confused Kushina tilted her head.

"Exactly what are you getting at?"

"Im saying that there is one thing you dont know yet." Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke.

"_D-Dont tell me he's!"_

"And what would that be?" Facing her he smiled.

"The one thing you dont know is that...Im a cat."

* * *

**What do you think will happen now that Sasuke told Kushina his secret. You'll just have to wait till next week to find out. Again sorry for the late update. Till then see you next week.**


	18. I Trust You

**Hey guys! Im really sorry for updating really late (again) Im really not doing it on purpose, but these past few weeks have been a real ride for me. From having so many doctor appointments, to breaking up with my bf. I really have been busy. Things should be back to normal now, so I should be updating regularly. (I hope. )**

**ALERT!**

**For those who are also following my other story Baka Assitant-san**** I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow! (After not updating for like 4 months T^T) So look forward to that as well. **

**Enjoy this weeks chapter guys *kisses***

* * *

With his eyes closed Sasuke leaned against the wall. He was sitting crossed legged with his arms behind his head. Hinata who was sitting next to him placed there lunches down, and faced Sasuke. His face was blushed, and he was scowling.

". . ."

"Come on Sasuke, it wasnt so bad..." With his arms crossed Sasuke scowled even more.

"Of course it was...Never in my life have I ever been so embarrassed..."

**EARLIER**** THAT DAY.**

"But there is one thing that you still dont know..." Tilting her head Kushina placed down the papers she had on the desk.

"And what would that be?" Facing Kushina he smiled with confidence.

"Im also. . . a cat..." The room went deadly silent as Kushina and Sasuke looked at each other.

"_Sasuke!"_ Clenching her skirt Hinata felt a drop of sweat drop down her cheek. She never would have imagined that Sasuke would tell his secret.

After another long minute the corner of Kushina's mouth started to twitch.

"Pfft, HAHAHA!" Holding her stomach Kushina erupted into a violent scary laugh.

". . . !" Blushing Sasuke's eye's widened. "W-Whats so funny!?"

"Haha i-its just I never would have thought I would hear something so funny from you..." It was obvious that she didnt believe him which caused him to blush even more.

"I-Its nothing to laugh at!"

"Of course it is! You just told me you were a cat, how could I not laugh!" Seeing them argue back and forth Hinata felt herself smile. Before she knew it she started laughing as well.

"Hehe..." Sharply turning his head Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Hinata y-you're laughing too!?"

"Im sorry Sasuke its just...it really is funny..." With steam fuming from his head Sasuke bit his lower lip, his face growing a deep crimson red. "_ T-This is so humiliating!"_

Wiping the tears from her eyes Kushina walked up to him and ruffled his hair. " Man I thought you were some serious, cold hearted guy. I never imagined that you had such a funny personality!" Removing her hand Sasuke turned around scowling.

"F-Forget what I said!" His ears were bright red as he crossed his arms.

Trying to calm down Kushina took a deep breath and smiled. "You are one lucky girl Hinata. Good looks, a great persona, you got the total package. Although he's nothing compared to my Minato." Looking at the clock Kushina wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Here's my number, ya' know if you ever need someone to talk to." Accepting the piece of paper she smiled.

"Thank you Kushina sensei."

"Now hurry and go, you still have plenty of time before class begins." Standing up Hinata bowed her head, and started walking towards the the door.

"Sasuke-kun." Stopping at the door Sasuke turned around.

"What is it?"

Sighing Kushina smiled softly. "Im counting on you, so look after her okay." Looking at her Sasuke felt a strange connection to her. He didnt know what it was, but he felt he could trust her.

Nodding his head he smile"Alright I will... Say you didnt believe me when I told you that I was a cat right?"

"Of course I didnt believe you! Its impossible for a person to transform into a cat." Smiling Kushina placed her hands on her hips.

Smirking Sasuke sighed. "Is that so... I guess for now we'll leave it at that..." Bowing his head Sasuke turned around and quickly followed Hinata.

Being left alone in the room Kushina let out a big sigh. "Take care you two..."

**Present**

"Now that I think about it, why did you tell Kushina sensei you were a cat?" Not saying a word he sighed.

"Honestly... I dont know. Deep inside I just feel that I can trust her..." Smiling Hinata looked up at the clear blue sky. "If the time comes... I honestly dont mind telling her my secret..."

"I understand what you mean. Sensei has this calming aura that makes you feel comfortable to be around her." Looking at Hinata's gentle face Sasuke felt himself blush.

"That might be true, but you're the only one who can make me feel this calm..."

"S-Sasuke!?" With out warning Sasuke rested his head on Hinata's lap.

"Sorry but...can I?" Looking up at her with a tender look Hinata felt her face grow warm.

" _He knows that I cant say no to that face..."_ Nodding her head she placed her hand on his head. "Sure... but only for a little while." Turning his body Sasuke gently caressed Hinata's stomach.

"Sasuke?" Startled by his sudden touch Hinata looked at him in confusion.

" Just relax Im not gonna do anything bad." Lifting her shirt Hinata blushed bright red.

"S-Sasuke we cant do that here!-"

*_CHU*_

"Eh?" Hinata's eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's lips gently kiss her stomach.

"Hehe your stomach's starting to get bigger..." With his eyes narrowed Sasuke smiled tenderly.

"Sasuke..." Rubbing his cheek against her stomach Sasuke closed his eyes. His expression was so calm and blissful Hinata felt her heart race as she looked at him.

"Please hurry so I can...see you soon" Giving her stomach another kiss Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Turning his head Naruto saw Sakura standing at the entrance of the class room. Her brows were furrowed as she wore a angry expression on her face. "Sakura-chan whats wrong? Where Hina-chan?"

"She's with Sasuke-kun." She answered bluntly as she walked passed Naruto to her seat.

"O-Okay." Feeling her menacing aura Naruto didnt dare to say another word to her. "_Geez whats wrong with her..."_ Finishing the last of his ramen Naruto took another look at Sakura. Her eyes were narrowed as her gaze was fixed on one area of the room.

"_I havent seen her this angry since she lost her first boyfriend to Ino."_

"Naruto-kun." Entering the class room Itachi walked up to Naruto and smiled.

"Oh Itachi sensei whats up?"

"Have you seen Hinata-san or Sasuke-kun by any chance? I need to give them these papers, and I cant find them anywhere."

"Hinata is with Sasuke-kun, and they're at the nurses office." Resting her chin on her hand Sakura glared at him as she answered.

"I-I see...Thank you for telling me." Nodding his head Itachi quickly left the room.

"First Uchiha sensei, now Sasuke-kun... What's so great about her anyway." Sakura mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Say Sakura-chan did you notice that Itachi-sensei's face was a little red? Also he kind of-"

"I dont know why should I care!?" Naruto flinched as he listened to Sakura's loud response.

"Geez sorry I asked."

.

.

"Hinata?" Peeking into the nurses office Itachi looked around only to find Kushina sitting at her desk.

"Itachi-san whats wrong?"

"Oh uh...I was told that Hinata and Sasuke were here. I guess not..." Entering the room Itachi scratched the back of his head.

"Well they just left a while ago..." Looking at Itachi Kushina saw his face was slightly blushed. "Say Itachi...You were looking only for Hinata werent you?" With his eyes widening Itachi felt his face blush even more.

"N-No I..." Walking closer to him Kushina smelled a familiar scent.

"Sake...? Itachi were you drinking!?" Shaking his head Itachi furrowed his brows.

"N-No I wasnt! You see a teacher gave me these chocolates, and I didnt realize that had sake in them..." Crossing her arms Kushina sighed heavily.

"Geez you... Why dont you rest here for a while until you sober up."

"But I really need to find Hina-" Grabbing him by the arm Kushina threw Itachi onto the bed.

"Now you listen to me, and rest. When you finally come to your senses you can go.!" Seeing that Kushina wasnt going to let up Itachi gave om. Nodding his head he sighed.

"Alright..."

.

.

After seeing that Itachi had fallen asleep a weary smiled crossed her face. "I completely forgot that you're a total light weight when it comes to sake." Smiling Kushina looked at Itachi's sleeping face.

"...Hinata..." Clenching the sheets Itachi spoke softly as his face blushed a. A gentle smile crossing his face.

"Itachi you. . really love Hinata dont you. . ." As she glanced downwards Kushina noticed a large bulge poking upwards from the sheets.

"E-Eh!?" Quickly getting up she realized what that bulge was. "_H-He's erect!? Why!?"_Quickly turning around Kushina walked over to her desk. _" I...I dont wanna know..."_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun are you awake?" _Opening his eyes Sasuke woke up to a large shadowy figure in front of him. Squinting his eyes he tried figure out who it was. But no matter how hard he tried he couldnt see clearly. All he could tell was that it was a man in some sort of large white coat.

"_Who are you...?"_

"_I am..."_

_._

_._

Slowly opening his eyes Sasuke found himself looking upwards at Hinata's sleeping face.

"A... dream?" Getting up he saw that Hinata was starting to lean forward. Gently grabbing her Sasuke embraced Hinata. Making sure that she was safe in his arms Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked up.

"What kind of dream was that..." Furrowing his brows Sasuke couldnt wrap his head around what he saw.

"Hmm...Sasuke?" Flickering her eyes open Hinata smiled as she looked up at Sasuke

"Oh you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Nodding her head Hinata rubbed her eyes.

"Yes thank you...Oh no what time is it!?" grabbing her phone from her pocket Hinata sighed in relief. "Thank goddess we still have time before class starts... Whats wrong you're face looks pale?"

"Its nothing...I just had a strange dream is all."

". . .?" Standing up he extended his hand towards her.

"Here take my hand." It could have been the atmosphere, but Hinata felt herself blush as she looked up at him. The way Sasuke's hair flowed in the wind was so beautiful she felt herself spellbound.

"Hey whats wrong?" Raising an eye brown Sasuke tilted his head as he looked at Hinata's blushing face. "Hehe could it be that your admiring my looks?" Seeing Hinata's face grow even redder Sasuke felt himself smile even more.

"I-I..." Unable to answer him Hinata lowered her gaze as she took his hand. Grasping her hand tightly he smiled at her.

"Come on lets go."

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update guys. ****Also why type of dream could Itachi be having about Hinata that he got an erection? **

**Ps: Look forward to the next Baka Assistant- san chapter for those who are following that story. See you guys next week!**


	19. A desire that cannot be ridden pt 1

**Hey guys! So the other day I was sitting in class with my headphones on, not listening to the teacher when BOOM! A whole new chapter came to me, and all it took was a simple idea for a dream. Actually I got two chapters out of it, but what the heck**

**So this chapter and the next will be featuring everyone's favorite character...Itachi! Yeah!**

**I'll wont spoil much, but basically it describe how Itachi fell in love with Hinata, and how they are connected ect.**

**So enjoy this weeks chapter guys!**

* * *

"Hmm?" Walking down the hallway Itachi stopped at the faint sound of moaning. "What on earth..." Following to where the sound was coming from he approached a empty room that was near by.

"M-Motto Sasuke!"

Itachi's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. There he saw Hinata laying down on a desk with Sasuke on top of her. They were having sex.

". . .!" Quickly looking away Itachi leaned against the wall. Clenching his shirt with his hand he could feel his heart pounding. His body was growing hot as his breathing grew heavier.

"S-Sasuke, ah...ha!" Closing his eyes Itachi grit his teeth as he listened to Hinata's moans. Suddenly he felt a strong aching sensation around his hips.

"Eh?" Opening his eyes Itachi looked down and saw that he was fully erect. Blushing a deep red he let out a heated breath.

"I. . . cant. . ."

"I-Itachi-san..."

". . .!" Looking down he found himself in front of Hinata. With her face was blushed a rosy pink, as her breasts were covered with cherry blossom shaped hickeys.

"Hinata! W-Why am I..."

"Why did you...pull out?"

"Huh?" Glancing down he saw his fully erect cock near Hianta's entrance. Reaching out to him Hinata wrapped her arms around his heck. Bringing him so close their faces were nearly touching.

"Suki da...Itachi-san"

". . . !" Losing all ounce of control Itachi thrust deeply into her.

"Aahh!" Closing her eyes Hianta held tightly onto Itachi.

"Hinata I..." Feeling his heart racing he gazed into Hinata's lavender colored eyes. " Aishiteiru..." Placing both of his hands on the desk Itachi started to thrust deeper and harder into her.

"I-Itachi-san!"

"_Its so...hot..."_ Itachi felt his cock melt as he thrust into her. His mind going blank. Leaning closer to her he kissed Hinata on the lips.

"Open...your mouth a bit." Blushing a deep crimson red she obediently opened her mouth. With heated breaths Itachi slipped his tongue inside.

"Hmm!"

". . ."

With their tongues entwining Itachi continued to thrust into her. The sound of skin slapping filling the room

"Itachi-san I-" Reaching for her hand Itachi gently kissed the tip of her fingers.

"Wait for me... Hinata..." He was reaching his limits. A strong pleasurable sensation was building up in his hips that he could no longer hold back. He knew this was wrong, she was his student. But his desire to be with her, to do this with her...It was controlling him ever so slowly

"Hinata..." Placing her arms around him Itachi lifted her up.

"W-Wait Itachi-Ahh!" Sinking into his large cock Hinata's body shivered. Holding her tightly he kissed her on the nape of the neck.

"Bare with me..." Hinata felt her stomach throb as Itachi pushed deeper into her. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Itachi...san" licking her tear with his tongue, a gentle smile crossed his face.

"Im going to... move now."

"Wa-Aa,ha!" Not waiting any longer Itachi started to thrust into her.

"So thick...P-Please pull it out!"

"I wont..." Touching foreheads he spoke with heated breaths. "I love you too much. . .to let you go." Picking up his pace Itachi felt his body going numb.

"Ha,ah Ahh!" Arching her back Hinata closed her eyes tightly. Her nails digging into Itachi's back.

"Ngh!" Holding her tightly Itachi felt his body shudder.. His cock throbbing as he released into her.

"Itachi...san..." Looking at him with heavy eyes, Hinata kissed him on the nose.

"Hinata." Blushing red Itachi kissed her on the lips in return. With every passing second their kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

"Aishiteiru...Hinata."

**. . .**

*_GASP*_

With his eyes shooting open Itachi couldnt stop his wild breathing. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he sighed heavily.  
"Yume..." Sitting up he noticed he was alone in the nurses office. "_Thats right Im..."_ Holding his head he furrowed his brows. "_ Why on earth did I have a dream like that..."_

*_ Squelch*_

"Hmm?" Feeling a sticky sensation between his legs Itachi unzipped his pants. Noticing his boxers were wet Itachi's face blushed red.

"_N-No way!"_ Peeking inside he saw that his cock was half erect, and covered with cum. Sighing he lowered his head.

"A...wet dream..."

.

.

With his face blushed, Itachi walked quickly down the hallway. "_I need to hurry home and get changed!"_ As he was turning the comer he bumped into someone.

"Oh Im sorry!"

"I-Its alright... Oh Itachi-san you're up!" After regaining her balance Kushina smiled at him.

"Y-Yes I am. A good rest was what I really needed..._I need to hurry home!"_

"Yeah, well its good to see that you're alright."

"I-I suppose...Eh?" As his eyes widen slightly, Itachi felt something warm slide down his leg.

"_Crap!"_

"Hey Itachi-san whats wrong? Your face is kind of pale."

"Its n-nothing!" Walking past her Itachi waved goodbye to Kushina. "Thank you for everything. I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

Watching him walk down the hall Kushina suddenly realized what happened.

"A-Ah... I get it..." Feeling awkward she continued walking back to her office.

* * *

Taking out his keys from his pocket, Itachi stepped inside his apartment.

"Thank goodness..." Sluggishly taking off his shoes, he walked into the bathroom. "_ I might as well take a bath first, then I'll wash my cloths._" After removing all of his cloths, he glanced down at his cum covered boxers. His face instantly grew red at remembering the dream he had.

"_Have I always been this sexually deprived?"_

.

.

With a towel around his neck, Itachi walked into the kitchen. He wore a black tank top with a pair of gray baggy sweat pants. His hair that was usually tied up was out, as he wore his red reading glass near the tip of his nose. Despite not being the active type, his body was well toned and muscular. Which always confused him.

Opening the fridge he sighed as he pulled out a can of beer. "I might as well order out... Im not in the mood to cook." Looking around the room he felt a wave of loneliness. He never noticed it before, but his apartment was quite large for one person. It was a three bedroom apartment with a living room, and a full kitchen and bath..

"_Maybe I should consider looking for a roommate... It'll be a lot easier on the rent."_ Itachi thought of this as he bit the edge of the can. Walking over to the living room, he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.. "I need to relax..."Upon closing his eyes the image of Hinata crossed his mind.

". . .! Quickly opening his eyes Itachi felt his face grow hot. "_Why am I thinking of such things! I never seen her naked to begin with." _Itachi couldnt wrap his head around it. The dream he had was so realistic for a moment he thought it was real. Gripping the can of beer in his hand, Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"When did this desire of mine begin..." Glancing at the T.V he saw a commercial featuring new rain coats. There in the center of it all stood a small girl wearing a large yellow rain coat.

"Oh!" Remembering something Itachi walked over to a small cabinet in the corner of the room. Opening the first drawer he pulled out a small picture.

There stood a girl with short dark blue-violet hair. Her eyes were a lavender color with rosy pink cheeks. She wore a yellow rain coat with a cap, which gave her a cute innocent look. Beside her stood a boy with long dark hair, and eyes. He wore a black middle school uniform with a large brown umbrella in his hand. Both of them were holding hands, as they stood under the umbrella..

Looking at the picture Itachi smiled. "I remember now..." Walking back to the couch he sat down, and gazed at the picture. His eyes filled with nostalgia.

"This is when... it all began..."

**. . . . . . . . . **

**6 Years ago**

"Yo Itachi hurry up will ya!"

"Alright Shisui, just let me change my shoes...Hmm?" When opening his shoe locker Itachi saw 3 love letters inside. Holding them in his hand he sighed. "_When is this going to stop..."_

"Geez whats taking you so long!" Walking up to him Shisui noticed the love letters in Itachi's hand. "More love letters huh? Thats like the 1oth one this week."

"Its only Wednesday Shisui..." Placing the letters in his bag Itachi grabbed his shoes.

"Exactly! I dont get why you're so popular." Crossing his arms Shisui pouted.

"To tell you the truth, I dont know either." Placing his clean pair of shoes in his locker Itachi smiled at him. After adjusting his bag he walked over to the entrance.

"Oh dear..."

"What is it?" Standing at the entrance Shisui grimaced. "Ugh its raining! I didnt bring my umbrella." Reaching into his bag Itachi smirked at his friend.

"Thats why I always tell you to be prepared." Pulling out a brown umbrella Itachi waved it in front of Shisui.

"Dont mock me you bastard! You knew it was gonna rain didnt you!" Smiling Itachi opened the umbrella, and started walking.

"Well com on then, or would you rather walk in the rain?"

"Why you!... Ugh fine." Rushing over to him Shisui sulked as he lowered his head. "I hope nobody gets the wrong idea here..."

"Haha dont be ridiculous. You're the only one thinking of such things."

.

.

"One order of chocolate taiyaki please!"

"Hai chotto matte kudasi!"

Itachi sighed as he looked at Shisui. "If you keep eating those things you gonna get sick."

"I cant help it, they're so good. Besides my sister asked me to get her some on the way home."

On there route home there is small Taiyaki stand that is located next to a park. Shisui being a lover of sweets would always stop by the stand every other day to buy some. With out realizing it, it became a regular routine to stop by the stand.

"Still its unhealthy to eat it so often..."

"Get off my case Itachi..."

"Hehe..." Looking towards the park Itachi noticed a small girl standing in the rain. "_What is she doing there. Is she lost?"_

Curious he took a step closer. What he could see was that she had short dark hair, and beautiful cream colored skin. She wore a yellow rain coat that reached down to her knees with red boots.

"_How...cute."_

After standing still for a while the girl lifted her arms, and started to move.

". . . ?" Confused Itachi took another step closer. At first it appeared that she was making random movements, but she wasnt. She was dancing.

Itachi found himself entranced by the girls movements. The way her hair flowed with each step she took. She appeared to be a angle floating in air.

"She's so...beautiful." Feeling himself blushing Itachi tried to look away, but he couldnt.

"Hey Itachi whats up?" Walking up to him Shisui raised an eye brow, as he looked at Itachi's blushing face. Following his line of vision he saw the small girl dancing in the rain.

"Wow she's pretty cute. I bet she'll be pretty hot when she gets older."

"Y-You think?" Itachi felt his heart flutter as he looked at the girl. "_How strange...my heart is..."_

"Dont tell me you fell for her?"

". . .!" Itachi felt his face blush a deep crimson red. Waving his hand in front of him he shook his head. "N-No I, of course not! I-I was just admiring her dancing is all!"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Snatching the umbrella from his hand Shisui started walking. "Come on lets go! I wanna show you a new game I bought."

Taking a deep breath Itachi followed him. Taking one more glance at the girl. "_ I wonder who she is..."_

* * *

Resting his chin on his hand Itachi gazed blankly out the window. "_The rain is not letting up today...I wonder if I'll get to see her again today."_ Itachi realized that every time it would rain, the girl with the yellow rain coat would appear. She would always go to the park and dance. Itachi found it something to look forward too each time it rained.

"_ichia."_

" _I...want to see her."_

"Uchiha!"

"Y-Yes!" Jerking his head forward Itachi saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Thats the seventh time I have called your name."

"I-Im sorry sensei..."

*_Ding,dong, ding, dong*_

"Alright everyone I'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing his things Itachi started to walk towards the door.

"Itachi can I see you for a moment."

"But I-"

"Its only for a moment."

Sighing Itachi sulked. "Yes sir."

.

.

*Pant, pant*

Not caring that he was soaking wet from the rain, Itachi ran as fast as he could.

"I hope Im not too late!" Finally reaching the park Itachi looked around, as he was catching his breath. Seeing that she wasnt in her usual spot he sighed with disappointment.

"Im too late after all..." Just as he was about to walk back home he saw a small figure on the swing set. It was the same girl with the yellow rain coat. Walking up to her Itachi felt hesitant to speak to her.

"Um...excuse me?" Turning her head the girl looked at Itachi in the eyes.

*_Ba-Bump_*

". . . !"

Itachi felt his heart throb as he looked at the girl. "_Her eyes..."_ Never before had he seen such beautiful colored eyes. They were so pure and innocent. The color of lavender.

"Nii-san...you came." A small smile crossed the girls as she hopped off the swing. Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke to him.

Kneeling in front of her Itachi smiled back at her. "You shouldnt be here...You're gonna catch a cold."

"But you never came, s-so I waited..." Tilting his head Itachi raised an eye brow

"You waited for me?"

The girl nodded her head. "Y-Yes. I saw that each time I came here to dance...you would come and watch me..." Blushing red Itachi scratched his head. Feeling embarrassed he looked away.

"I-I see...You must think Im a creep or something..." The girl shook her head.

"No I dont... Well at first I did think that, but then I realized that you werent that kind of person." Lifting her hand she placed it on Itachi's cheek.

"Eh...!?" Her sudden touch caused his heart to pound. It was so warm against his cold skin.

"You're so cold are you sick?" Holding her hand Itachi shook his head.

"No, I just rushed here is all." Standing up Itachi looked over to the the place were he first saw her. " Say how about I dance with you today..."

"Eh?" Confused the girl tilted her head.

"You always dance here by yourself, so why dont you dance with me today?"

Nodding her head a warm smile crossed the girls face. Seeing this caused Itachi's heart to skip a beat. Holding her hand Itachi led her to area in a park were she always danced

"Arent you afraid of me?"

"W-Why should I?" Itachi could tell she was too young and innocent to understand what he meant. Shaking his head he smiled at her.

"Nothing..." Holding both of her hands Itachi spun her around, and brought her close. " My name is Uchiha Itachi., and you?" Looking up at him she closed her eyes and smiled. Holding his hands tightly.

"Im...Hyuga Hinata!"

* * *

** I kind of find it weird how Hinata trusts Itachi even though she doesnt know him. But what are you gonna do, she's young. **

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this. It could be that fact that Itachi has grow on me, and I love him as a character. Or his undying love for Hinata. In all I really like were this chapter is going.**

**Look forward to part 2 and I will see you next week**

**(Yeah for me updating in time! ^.^)**


	20. A desire that cannot be ridden pt 2

**Guess who's back, back again!**

**Hi guys guess whos risen from the dead! **

**I would explain why I was out, but that would sound nothing but poor excuses. What I will say is that much of my inspiration left me when chapter 700+1 of Naruto Gaiden came out. I honestly dont know why I keep reading it, cuz each week I read a new chapter I get sadder and sadder.**

**Sure there was the whole Salad could be Karin's kid etc. Which I supported for the canon manga, but with the latest chapters the evidence of Salad being Sakura's daughter keeps increasing. So at this point I honestly dont give a shite (spelled purposely this way) I decided to use my fanfic as ****therapy. Which I guess everyone needs right?**

**Also to make things worse the SS shippers keep going up peoples butts if they dont support their ship. Those ss shippers are crazy, of course not all of them ^.^**

**Putting my rants aside, please enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you this...Why do you always dance in the rain?

"Huh?" Sitting down next to each other Itachi asked Hinata. Ever since they danced together in the rain, they both have been meeting each other every day at the park.

"Well each time it rains you come and dance. Im not saying its a bad thing, Im just curious."

Taking a moment to think Hinata smiled. "I find the rain relaxing. The feeling of the raindrops hitting my face feels really soothing. I also find it that I can dance more freely in the rain..."

"I...see." Itachi was in aw at how Hinata expressed her feelings for dancing. He could easily see it was something she enjoyed with a passion.

"Yo Itachi, Hina-chan!" Walking over to them Shisui held a large brown bag in his hand. After discovering that Itachi went to see Hinata everyday, Shisui decided to tag along. At first he didnt agree, but at the end Itachi gave up. For he grew annoyed with his pestering.

"Shisui nii-san hi!" Shoving himself between them Shisui smiled brightly at Hinata. "Guess what I have!" Opening the bag he gave her a large piece of taiyaki.

"Here you go Hina-chan. Its you favorite, chocolate taiyaki!"

"Arigato Shisui nii!" Hinata's face brighten as she eagerly accepted it.

"And here's your piece Itachi. Although I dont think you deserve it..."

"Thanks Shisui." With seeing Hinata daily Itachi quickly leaned new things about her.

"Itetakimas!" Simultaneously taking a large bite Hinata, and Shisui happily at their food.

" _These two really like their sweets..._" Smiling Itachi took a small bite.

It was late fall and almost all of the leaves have fallen off the trees. The mornings would be cold, but by the afternoon it was warm enough to be in a light sweater. Gazing to the side Itachi noticed a small black cat sitting on a ledge near by.

"_That black kitten again. . ."_

"Itachi nii whats wrong?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his thoughts Itachi saw Hinata tugging at his sleeve.

"Arent you hungry? You havent eaten much of your food..." Smiling he lightly tapped two of his fingers on her forehead.

"Oh...!"

"Im fine Hinata, Im just not that hungry..."

"Then dont mind if I do!" Grinning Shisui snacked Itachi's taiyaki from his hand.

"Shisui nii!" Turning towards him Hinata puffed up her cheeks and pouted. "That belongs to Itachi, give it back!"

"Hehe, then you're gonna have to chase me for it!" Springing off the bench Shisui started running with Hinata right behind him.

"Shisui nii stop!"

Watching the both of them running around Itachi smiled. "_ Now that I think about it, I havent seen her with other children her age..._" Seeing that Hianta had successfully tackled Shisui onto the ground, Itachi walked over to them. Kneeling in front of her he smiled.

"Say Hinata... By any chance do you have any friends your own age?"

"H-Hina-chan t-that hurts!" Getting off Shisui Hinata tilted her head.

"What do you mean? Dont you like me playing with you guys..."

Itachi quickly shook his head. "N-No thats not what I meant! We love playing with you, right Shisui!"

Cracking his back as he stood up Shisui nodded his head. "Y-Yeah of course we do Hina-chan!"

"I didnt mean it to sound bad. I was just wondering if you had any other friends beside us." Bring her hand to her chin Hinata pondered.

"Yes I do have friends, but they are only girls. Neji nii-san said I cant have any boy friends.

"B-Boyfriends!?" Itachi blushed as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Whoo our little Hina-chan is growing fast isnt she!" Grinning Shisui ruffled her hair.

"A-Arent you a little to young to have boyfriends..?"

Hinata furrowed her brows "A-Am I really that young to have boys as friends...?" A weary smile crossed her face.

"O-Oh is that what you meant!?" Itachi flickered his eyes.

"Yes... what else could I have meant?" Blushing Itachi scratched his cheek

Feeling a large wave of relief he sighed. "N-No its nothing...I dont think there is anything wrong with having boys as friends."

"R-Really!" Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up at Itachi. "Neji nii-san says I shouldnt be near boys..."

Itachi chuckled. " This Neji sounds like a very protective person. Is he your brother?"

"No he's my cousin, but I see him as my brother."

"I see...but dont you think Neji is being a little too protective? What do your parents think about this?" Going quiet Hinata lowered her head.

"Hinata?" Noticing her change in mood Itachi looked at her with concern. Lifting her head Hinata smiled. Although she was smiling he could see it was fake.

"I. . . dont have any parents."

Feeling his heart tighten Itachi's eyes widened. "What...do you mean?"

Dusting himself off Shisui walked over to them. "Yeah what do you mean you dont have any parents?"

"Shisui!" Itachi nudged him on the arm. "Im sorry Hinata...I..I didnt know..."

"N-No its okay...I really dont have any memory of my parents anyway..." Walking over to the bench Hinata sat down. Itachi and Shisui followed right behind her.

"What I've been told was that my parents died on a boating incident. Oji-san never told me anything else than that..." Itachi stayed quiet as he listened to her.

"So where are you staying now Hina-chan?" Interrupting the silence Shisui asked her.

"Right now Im staying at my cousins family home. I asked Oji-san if I could move into my parents home when Im old enough. He didnt like the idea at first, but he said it was okay.."

"Dont you have any other siblings...?" Hinata shook her head. Looking at her a sorrowful expression crossed Itachi's face. Reaching out to her he brought her into a embrace.

"I-Itachi nii!?"

"For someone so young... you really are strong..." Even with there position Itachi could see her face blush. "_ I wonder if she can hear my heart beating..."_

"What do you think you're doing with Hinata!" Flinching they all saw a boy standing at the entrance of the park.

He had long brown hair with pearl white colored eyes. He wore expensive looking clothing with a cloud type symbol on the side of his shirt. There beside him stood a well dressed man in a black and white uniform. It was clear that he was no ordinary child off the street. His brows were furrowed, as his face was red with anger. Marching up to them he pulled Hinata away from Itachi.

"How dare you touch Hinata like that! Do you have any idea who she is!"

"N-Neji nii-san!"

"_Nii-san!"_ Both Itachi and Shisui's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"P-Please dont be mad at them nii-san! I-I was the one who-"

"So this is were you run off to every afternoon! I was running around searching for you!" Biting her lower lip Hinata lowered her head. Looking up at Itachi Neji scowled.

"For you to lay hands on a Hyuga...You have some guts I'll give you that."

"Hyuga...HYUGA!" Standing up Shisui pointed at Neji. " Y-You're the son of one of the most richest men in the world!

Placing his hands on his hip Neji smiled proudly. "Thats right Im Hyuga Neji, son of Hyuga Hizashi. Owner of Hyuga corp."

Trembling Shisui quickly got on his knees, and bowed his head. "W-We're really sorry! We didnt know she was a Hyuga!

"Shisui what are you doing?" Itachi tilted his head as he looked at Shisui's strange behavior.

"Y-You idiot why didnt you tell me she was a Hyuga!?"

Confused Itachi raised an eyebrow "I didnt think anything of it. Honestly I didnt know she belonged to a wealthy family..."

"You fool! His family could strip us till we're naked if he wanted to!" Crabbing his collar Shisui shook Itachi.

"S-Shisui let go me!"

". . .Ahem!" Tired of seeing them fooling around Neji coughed into his hand. "If you dont mind Im gonna call the police..."

". . .!" Scared Hinata looked over at the man beside them. Seeing her desperate plea he nodded his head.

" The fact that you were with Hinata is enough to-"

"Neji-sama." Turing around to the unexpected voice Neji scowled.

"What is it?"

"Hizashi-sama wishes for you and to return home now... He says its urgent."

Sighing Neji scratched the back of head. "Alright..." Looking up at him Neji glared at Itachi.

"I'll leave with you a warning...Stay away from Hinata!" Grabbing her hand tightly Neji dragged Hinata away. Looking back at them with sad eyes Hinata had a apologetic expression on her face.

Seeing that they were gone Shisui plopped to the ground.

"Man I cant believe how close that was...We were so close to becoming homeless!" Smiling at him Itachi chuckled. Looking up he saw grey colds starting to form in the sky.

" _It looks like its gonna rain again... I really hope Hinata will be okay..."_

_._

_._

" I guess she's not here today either..." Gripping his umbrella Itachi sighed as he stared at the empty bench in the park. As he was staring he noticed a small black figure near it. Narrowing his eyes he was able to see what it was.

" _I guess he came today as well.__"_ The small kitten was sitting near the bench. His red crimson eyes staring right back at Itachi.

"_How odd, why is it... _Ack!" Walking up to him Shisui slapped Itachi hard on the back

"Hehe come on lover boy. You remember what her crazy cousin told us."

"I know, I just wish I could have at least said good bye to her... A-Also Im not in love with her!"

"Yeah sure what ever. Man I feel bad for her... I didnt know she had to sneaked out of the house just to see us..."

"You're right, and also the fact we are guys... It must have made things even worse for her..."

"Say I'll be right back, Im gonna buy taiyaki!" Watching Shisui run towards the stand Itachi smiled.

"_He never changes, but I can see he's sad about not seeing Hinata as well."_ Walking over to the bench Itachi placed a dry cloth down and sat down. The sky was gray, as rain fell heavily. Walking towards the bench Shisui sat down next to Itachi.

"Ugh!" Getting up Shisui looked down, and saw that the bench was wet. "Great now it looks like I just pissed on my pants!"

"Its raining heavily Shisui. . . What did you expect?"

"Dont get smart with me Itachi.." Sitting back down Shisui gave Itachi a chocolate taiyaki. "Here, eat up and shut up." Smiling Itachi received it.

"Thanks Shisui." Both of them ate their food as they stared at the empty play set. Listing to the tapping sound of rain droplets hitting their umbrellas.

"I miss Hina-chan..." Shisui mumbled between bites.

"I. . . I do too, but it cant be helped." Finishing his taiyaki Itachi stood up. "Lets go Shisui, its getting late..."

"Cant we...Cant we wait a little longer...?" Seeing that Shisui had no intention of getting up Itachi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but only for a bit longer." Both of them didnt say a word as they stared at the rain.

"Nee Itachi...Why do you like Hina-chan so mcuh?"

"H-Huh...!?" Itachi's face flushed red as he quickly looked at Shisui. "W-What are you talking about!?"

"Oh come on you cant say you havent noticed it. You're a really popular guy, but you havent showed any interest in the girls that have asked you out. But when it comes to Hina-chan you always blush when you talk about her."

"I-I uh..." Itachi lowered his gaze, he couldnt answer Shisui ."

"Dont get me wrong I love Hina-chan too. Im just curious as to why you love her so much..." Clenching his umbrella Itachi sighed.

"I...I really dont know..."

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"Im telling you the truth...I-"

"Itachi nii-san!" Turning his head quickly Itachi's eyes widened. There at the entrance of the park stood a girl with a yellow rain coat. Her face was blushed as she was gasping for air. Due to not wearing a rain cap her head, and face were soaked.

"Hinata..." Itachi felt his face blush as he saw her.

"Hina-chan!" Jumping off the seat Shisui rushed over to her and embraced her. Not caring that he was getting wet.

"S-Shisui nii"

"I missed you so much!" Rubbing his cheek against her's Shishi started to cry "Look how rosy pink your cheeks are! How cute!"

"Shisui nii-san y-you too close!"

"Hinata." Walking up to them Itachi kneeled in front of her.

"Itachi!" Hinata's eyes brightened as she smiled."

"Hinata...What are you doing here?" Her smile quickly disappeared, as she lowered her gaze.

"I really wanted to see you, a-and I missed you...A-Arent you happy to see me nii-san..." Feeling his heart strings being pulled Itachi smiled.

"No of course I am. Im just worried that you'll get in trouble again." Reaching out for his hand she shook her head.

"I...I just wanted to say sorry... It was my fault Neji nii-san got so angry at you guys..."

"Dont worry about it Hina-chan!" Standing up Shisui ruffled her wet hair. Taking a quick glance at the bench Shisui's eyes popped wide open

"Aghh my taiyaki!" Panicking Shisui rush over to the bench.

"Hehe..."

"Haha!"

Watching Shisui rushing over to the bench Itachi, and Hinata started to laugh.

"Hinata come here."

"Huh?"

"Come here and stand under the umbrella with me. I wouldnt want you to catch a cold." Walking over to him Hinata held Itachi's hand. It was large and warm compared to hers.

"Itachi nii t-theres something I want to say..."

"What is it Hinata?" Lowering her gaze Hinata grew quiet.

"I... Tomorrow I'm moving back into my old family home. . ."

"Thats great Hinata! Im glad you're finally able to live there." A large smile appeared on Itachi's face.

"B-But the thing is I-I wont be able to see you again.." Staying quiet Itachi gently smiled at her.

"This was about what happened the other day right?" Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"I-Im really sorry...I just wanted to say goodbye before I left..." Itachi held her hand tightly.

"There's no need to apologies." Itachi looked at a near by puddle. Seeing the rain droplets plop into it, creating ripples with each drop.

Approaching them Shisui saw Hinata and Itachi standing next to each other in the distance. "Hmm..." Reaching into his bag he pulled out a old looking camera.

"Shisui what are you doing, and whats with the camera?"

"Stay right there, Im gonna take a pic of you guys."

"But why?"

"Shut up and pose will ya." Pointing the camera he took a picture of them. After a few moments the photo started coming out of the camera. Smiling Shisui handed it to Itachi.

"Here ya go Itachi, you've been wanting a picture of Hina-chan right."

". . .!" Itachi's face grew bright red as he snatched to picture away. " I-I never said such a thing!"

Looking up at them Hinata smiled at them. " Nii-san your face is really red. Do you have a fever?"

"N-No I dont Hinata." Itachi felt himself blush more as he quickly looked away. After a moment he smiled at her, and handed her the photo.

"Here Hinata...I want you to have this."

"N-No!" Surprised by her loud out burst Itachi flicked his eyes.

"W-Whats wrong Hinata?"

"I...I want you to have the picture. I want you to remember me!" Itachi's face blushed as his eyes widened.

"Alright...I understand." Placing his hand on her head he smiled. "I will always remember you...Hinata-chan."

.

.

Waving each other goodbye Itachi sighed as Hinata disappeared from his sight.

"You really did like her didnt you..." Placing his hand down Itachi looked at Shisui.

"I suppose I do. But it doesnt matter now..." Glancing at the picture in his hand Itachi smiled.

"_How can I ever forget about you."_

**Several years later**

"So you're the famous Uchiha prodigy..." Placing down the papers in his hand Kakashi looked over at Itachi. " I heard you taught at one of the most prestigious schools in the county for two years. Only 23 years old you have quite a reputation."

"Y-Yes I have sir, and thank you..." Closing his eyes Kakashi smiled behind his surgical mask.

"With someone as smart as you why would you want to teach here. Im not saying this school is bad or anything, its just its average on the school rankings..." Lowering his gaze Itachi smiled softly.

"I did learn quiet a bit at the high ranking schools but..." Itachi faced Kakashi with determination in his eyes. "I feel like I can use my full potential here. I want to teach students who want to learn. Unlike those high schools, the students there don't appreciate what they have. They feel like they can have anything they want since their parents can pay for it..." Realizing he was talking loudly Itachi blushed.

"I-Im sorry sir..."

"Hehe..."

"I-Is something wrong sir?" Chuckling Kakashi rested his elbows on his desk

" Its nothing...Im just impressed by your determination. I can see that you take your job seriously, and being so young..." Standing up Kakashi walked over to Itachi with a piece of paper in his hand

"I want you to go to this room and tell the officials I sent you. Starting tomorrow I expect to see you here bright and early." Receiving the paper Itachi's eyes widened.

"D-Does this mean I-!" Smiling Kakashi nodded his head

"Thats right, welcome to the team Itachi.

* * *

Holding his briefcase tightly Itachi stood in front of the classroom door. "_ Why am I so nervous, its not like its the first time teaching or anything..."_ Taking a deep breath Itachi slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Upon entering the room the entire class room went silent. With everyone looking at him Itachi felt a cold sweat run down his back. Walking towards the desk Itachi took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

"Hello everyone my name is Uchiha Itachi, starting today I will be your home room and English teacher." Looking around the class room Itachi locked eyes with a girl with pale lavender colored eyes, and long violet blue hair.

"_Is that...!"_ Looking down at the list of students Itachi's eyes widened, as he read a familiar name. "Hyuga...Hinata?!"

"I-Itachi nii-san. . .!?" With out thinking Itachi walked over to her, and embraced her.

"I cant believe it, it really is you. . ." The feeling of her soft warm body made his heart beat quicken.

"Um s-sensei..."

". . .!" Hearing the word 'sensei' Itachi remember his position, and quickly released her. Looking around he saw all of the students looking at them with suspicion in their eyes. Feeling awkward he coughed into his hand.

"I-Im sorry everyone for my performance..." Facing Hinata Itachi lowered his head. "Please forgive me Hyuga-san, I-I got a little carried away..." Shaking her head Hinata smiled at him.

"N-No its okay. I was just surprised, and happy to see you..." Nodding his head Itachi started walking towards the front of the class.

"O-Okay everyone l-lets get started with class shall we? _Come on Itachi relax! I cant believe I let my emotions get like that."_ Taking a deep breath Itachi smiled at everyone, and started teaching.

.

.

"Alright everyone just finish the rest of the chapter, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Hai!"

Looking over at Hinata who was packing his things, Itachi felt himself grow nervous again.

"_Whats...wrong with me?"_ Just as she was about to leave Itachi called out to her.

"H-Hinata-san!" Itachi blushed as he heard his voice crack.

"Y-Yes Itachi ni- I-I mean Uchiha sensei."

"_Sensei huh. . ."_ Hearing those words come out of her mouth Itachi felt sad. Looking up at her he couldnt help but notice how much she has grown. She is much taller, along with a slimmer waist and wider hips. Her skin had developed into a beautiful creamy color, and her hair had grown really long. Blushing even more Itachi noticed the size of her chest.

"_Her breasts have gotten so. . . big. . ."_

"U-Uchiha sensei?"

". . .!" Shaking his head Itachi smiled. "Im sorry Hinata-san,I just cant believe how much you have grown. How is everything?" Looking up at him she returned his smile.

"Everything is fine, thank you very much." After removing his hand there was a long silence between the two of them.

"I-I apologize for what I did today. . . I hope you can forgive me."

"N-No, no its fine really. To tell you the truth I was so happy to see you two I almost did the same thing. . ."

"R-Really?" Itachi felt his face heat up at Hinata's response. Just as he was reaching out to her something occurred to him. "_ Thats right...Im a teacher, and she's my student. I cant possible have that type of relationship with her. Its a taboo... Wait why am I thinking of such a thing to begin with!" _ Retreating his hand Itachi gave a small sigh.

"Well Im glad to see you're alright."

"Yes thank you, oh and how is Shisui nii-san? I havent heard anything from him in such a long time."

Narrowing his eyes he took in a rugged deep breath. It was almost too difficult for him to speak. Feeling tears form in the corner of his eyes he quickly wiped them away.

"Uchiha...sensei?"

"I-Im sorry Hinata-san, but. . . I cant talk about that right now. . ."

"But why? What happened-"

**Beep, Beep**

Flinching Hinata quickly reached into her pocket. Pulling out her phone her face quickly turned red which caught Itachi's interest.

"I-Im really sorry Uchiha sensei, but I need to go. . ."

"Its quite alright, I've kept you here long enough. Its also getting quite late, so its best if you go home now." Walking towards the entrance of the room Hinata stopped, and turned around.

". . .? Whats wrong Hinata-san?" After bowing her head a large smile appeared on her face.

"Im looking forward to being your student. . . Itachi nii-san!"

_*** Ka-bmp***_

"_Eh?"_ Before he could say **anything** Hinata had already left the room. Walking back to his desk Itachi gently traced his finger tips on the surface of the desk. Standing alone in the class room that was tainted orange Itachi looked out the window.

"This is going to be a long year. . ."Listening to fast beating of his heart, a small smile crossed Itachi's face.

**Present day**

". . ." Itachi opened his eyes to the faint sound of raindrops hitting the glass window. Glancing at the picture on the coffee table he sighed.

"I remember now. . . I remember why I fell in love with her. . ." Itachi felt a sense of dread as he gulped down the rest of his beer.

"_From what I can tell, she's in love with that kid Sasuke. . ._" The image of Sasuke and Hinata walking together side by side caused him to slam his drink on the table. _"Great. . . Im durnk."_ Leaning back on the couch he gave out a large sigh. He couldnt remember the last time he had gotten this drunk.

_***Beep, beep * *Beep, Beep ***_

"Hmm?" Reaching for his phone, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the screen. " Unknown number?" Hesitant Itachi sighed as he answered the phone.

"_Who could be calling me this late at night...? _Yes this is Uchiha-"

*Sob * "I-Itachi nii-san. . ." *Sob *

"H-Hinata!?" Quickly standing up Itachi furrowed his brows.

"N-Nii-san p-please. . ." Gripping his phone tightly Itachi knew something was wrong. Hinata's usual calm and soothing voice was now quivering as she was crying.

"Hinata please tell me whats wrong! Did something happen to you!?"

". . ."

"Hinata!"

"P-Plese hurry nii-san!" S-Sasuke he's. . .collapsed!"

* * *

**I am sorry for keeping u guys waiting sooooo long**** for this chapter. To give heads up I will be leaving for a month in July, so I will try to write more chapters before then. I have most of the next chapter written out so Im not sure if I'll be able to post today or to tomorrow.**

**Tell me what you think, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	21. A life at risk

**Hey guys sorry for the late night update. As I way typing this my computer over heated and turned off suddenly.**

**My first reaction should have been this:**

**"Oh nooo my work I havent saved at all! Fuck!"**

**My actual reaction:**

**"Oh no my computer shut off, now I never know what happened to pewdipie and his Okcupid account!"**

**My program automatically retrieves my work when ever the computer shuts off unexpectedly. So no worries! It was pain to wait for the computer to cool down though. I should really invest in a new batter for it. Plus I had work so I came home late.**

**At any rate as promised enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Several Hours Before Hinata's phone call**

"Man I'm so tired! Who ever knew sitting in a room all day could be this exhausting." Scratching the back of his head Sasuke lazily slumped onto the couch.

Placing her book bag to the side Hinata sighed. "How can you be tired? You slept right through afternoon classes." Turning his head he smiled at her.

"Well you taught me everything I need to know. I have nothing to worry. . ." Sitting down next to him Hinata blushed.

"S-Saying things like that wont get you anywhere. . ." Smiling mischievously Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, and pulled her into his chest.

"S-Sasuke eck!" Laying down on the couch Sasuke held Hinata tightly in his arms.

"Well I certainly got somewhere with you didnt I ?"

"W-Well thats because-" Lifting her head Hinata found herself face to face with Sasuke. His dark eyes were slightly narrowed, as he wore a small smile on his face. Blushing she averted her eyes from his.

"Whats wrong?" Kissing her lightly on the cheek Sasuke tightened his embrace. Closing her eyes Hinata blushed deeply as she clenched onto Sasuke's shirt.

"Hehe still not used to this?" Kissing her on the cheek, and neck over and over again Hinata gave out a small whimper.

"_How cute. . ."_ Lightly tracing his nose against her skin Sasuke lightly nibbled on her ear.

"S-Sasuke-Mmm!" Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Sasuke stopped her with a deep kiss.

With their tongues entwined Hinata felt her mind slowly going blank. "_Why cant I resist him. . ." _ Her fingertips started to tremble as she felt Sasuke grind himself against her.

"_Yamero...Sasuke yamero onegai." _Drool started to drip from her mouth, as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Sasuke had become a sweet addiction that she wish she could get rid of. But she knew she had fallen to deep to get out.

Noticing his tail Hinata managed to grabbed it, and firmly squeezed it. She didnt know what she was hoping to accomplish by it, but she just wanted to try it.

". . .! You-" Separating from their kiss Sasuke looked at Hinata with surprise. His face was slightly blushed as for he didnt expect her to suddenly become bold.

"I-Its not fair that Im the only one that gets teased all the time." Sasuke smirked at her remark.

_" I... want her..." _As Sasuke slipped his hand into her shirt he suddenly felt a strong pain in his head.

"_. . .!?"_ Not wanting to stop what he was doing he choose to ignore it. Noticing the pained look on Sasuke's face Hinata quickly got off of him.

"Sasuke whats wrong?"

Sighing Sasuke sat up straight "Its nothing, dont worry about it." Not convince with his answer she furrowed her brows.

"Are you sure?" Stroking her head Sasuke smiled at her

"Yeah Im fine, its nothing to worry abou-"

**_*THROB*_**

"Ugh!" Gritting his teeth Sasuke held his head tightly with his hand.

"Sasuke are you alright!" Rubbing her hand on his back Hinata peered into Sasuke's pained face.

"Y-Yeah Im fine... Just a headache is all. . ." furrowing her brows Hinata sighed.

"Why dont you take a warm bath. Maybe then you'll feel better."

"Alright I guess. . ." Slowly getting up Sasuke walked towards the entrance of the living room. Stopping short he turned around, and faced Hinata.

"Sasuke are you okay? D-Do you need help getting upstairs?" As she was rushing over to him Sauske suddenly grabbed her into an embrace.

". . .!?" Leaning over Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"We'll continue this session after Im done with my bath. So remember this. . ." Backing away from her he looked at Hinata with heated eyes.

"I wont let you sleep tonight."

Feeling steam poring out from her head Hinata blushed a crimson red "I-I need to start making dinner, so g-go take your bath!" Pushing him away Hinata quickly rushed into the kitchen.

Seeing her running away Sasuke smiled. "_ It really is fun to tease her. . . I might as well-"_

_***BADUMP***_

"Ugh!" Closing his eyes to the pain Sasuke held himself up with the stair railing. "_What the hell is going on?" _Taking a deep breath he continued to go upstairs.

* * *

"What the hell were those headaches about?" Staring at his refection in the water Sasuke sighed. After the hot make-out session with Hinata, Sasuke had to rub one out in the bath room. His dick was so painfully hard, he had no choice. After having so much sex with Hinata, cumming with out sex wasnt the same. The feeling of his hard dick going into Hinata's hot body was so good. Sasuke almost came just thinking about it.

"Its so unsatisfying. . . I cant even imagine what I did before having sex with her. . ." Leaning back in the tube Sasuke stared at the ceiling.

"We should probably start thinking names for the baby. . . Also. . ." Reaching for his cat ears Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

" _I wonder if the baby will be born human or. . . a cat like me. . ."_ Sinking into the water he started making bubbles with his nose. He was happy that he was going to be a father, more than anything. But the thought of the baby being born human or something else kept bothering him.

"_I should probably talk to Hinata about this. . ." _ As Sasuke was getting out he suddenly felt his head throb with pain.

"Aagh!" Falling to his knees Sasuke held his head tightly. "T-This one is stronger then the last!" Slowly getting up he reached for his towel, and tied it around his waist.

"I should take some medicine and get some rest. . ." Stepping outside the bathroom Sasuke walked to the bedroom. Reaching for the door nob Sasuke suddenly felt his body heat up.

". . .What?" Looking down he noticed small drops of blood on the floor. "_Blood!?" _Feeling anxious he walked over to the hallway mirror, and saw that blood was coming out of his nose.

"A-A nosebleed, whats going on!?" Backing away from the mirror Sasuke suddenly felt his body growing hot. It wasnt the usual feeling he got when he was horny. No it was something else completely.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Falling to the ground Sasuke felt an unbearable pain spread throughout his body. His body burning up as if he was engulfed in flames. His head throbbing like it was being crushed by hammers.

"Sasuke!" Rushing up the stairs Hinata saw Sasuke on the ground trembling violently. He was gritting his teeth as he held his body tightly. Not caring that he was half naked she rushed over to him, kneeled down next to him.

"Whats wrong Sasuke! What happened!?"

"I-It hurts!" Biting his lower lip Sasuke sunk his nails into his skin. Leaving painfully looking scratches on his arms.

"D-Dont do that you're going to hurt yourself!" Grabbing his hand Hinata gripped it tightly. "_He's so hot, does he have a fever!?"_

"M-My head feels like its. . . ripping apart!" Clawing the floor Sasuke bit his lip so hard blood started to appear.

"Dont!" Seeing the blood drip from his mouth Hinata grew pale. Grabbing a hold of his arm she placed it over her shoulder. "_H-Heavy, but I cant worry about that right _now!"Slowing getting up she used her free hand and opened the bed room door.

.

.

" U-Uhaaghh!" Gritting his teeth in pain Sasuke gripped the bed sheets tightly. Tears streaming down his face. Grabbing a nearby cloth Hinata placed it in Sasuke's mouth.

" _I cant risk him hurting himself. H-He could bite off his tongue."_

"H-Hinata w-where are you!" Sasuke's voice was weak as he called out to her.

"Im right here Sasuke!" Holding his hand tightly Hinata felt tears starting to form. Never had she seen him appear this weak.

Breathing heavily Sasuke struggled to speak. "C-Call. . . Itachi ugh-" Closing his eyes Sasuke grew quiet.

"S-Sasuke. . . Sasuke!" Quickly checking his wrist for a pulse Hinata sighed in relief. " T-Thank goodness. . . I suppose this is for the best, he was in so much pain." Tears started to fall down her face as she looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. He was still breathing heavily, so he wasnt in the clear yet.

Rushing downstairs Hinata grabbed her phone. "W-Wait I dont have Uchiha sensei's number. . ." Sasuke had asked her to call Itachi. Even after all the things he had said about him Sasuke still trusted him. Falling to her knees Hinata felt her world starting to crumble.

"W-What am I gonna do. . .?" Closing her eyes she suddenly remembered something from a two days ago.

"_I believe Sasuke-kun has told you about the arrangements for him to attend school right?"_

"_N-No he hasnt told me anything. . ."_ Placing his hand on his hip Itachi gave a heavy sigh.

"_I thought so. . ."_ Pulling out a piece of paper he handed it to Hinata.

"_Whats this?"_

"_Its my cell phone number. I know its not allowed for teachers and students to connect this way but. . ."_

"Opening her book bag Hinata took took out the piece of paper with Itachi's number. "Itachi n_ii-san can help Sasuke, I-I just know it!" _Hinata's hands trembled as she dialed his number.

**. . . . . . .**

[ "This is Uchiha Itachi-"]

"N-Nii-san. . ." Tears streaming down her face Hinata couldnt control her emotions anymore. Itachi's voice was enough to make her emotions over flow.

["H-Hinata whats wrong!?" Did something happened to you!?"]

"P-Please hurry. . . S-Sasuke he's collapsed!

* * *

Passing a red light Itachi gripped the steering wheel tightly. "_ What on earth happened. . . Hinata." _It was 11 at night, and there werent many cars in the streets. Even if there were Itachi didnt care.

"Dammit I need to hurry!" Making a sharp right turn Itachi parked his car in front of a familiar looking house.

Rushing out of the car Itachi ran towards the front of the house. "_ Is. . . Is it locked? _Reaching for the door he saw that it was unlocked. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside.

"Hinata!" Taking off his shoes Itachi saw that the house was completely quiet. "Hinata where are you!?"

"N-Nii-san up here!?" Standing at the end of the staircase Hinata wiped away her tears. "S-Sasukes up here. P-Please hurry!"

Following Hinata into the bed room Itachi saw Sasuke laying down on the bed. His face was pale, and he was breathing heavily. There was wound on his lip due to him biting it earlier. There were also nail marks on his arms as well. He wore nothing but a pair of dark blue pj pants and a grey tank top.

Looking over at Hinata Itachi frowned. "Hinata. . . what happened to him." Narrowing her eyes Hinata sighed.

"I. . .I dont know. I was cooking and suddenly Sasuke shouted. I dropped everything and when I found him, he was on the floor trembling. I-It appears that he has a fever as well." Approaching him Itachi placed his hand against his forehead.

"_This isnt good he has a very high fever. _ Hinata quickly bring me a rag and cold water please."

"O-Okay!" Not giving it a second thought Hinata ran out the room. Shortly after she left Itachi placed his attention back to Sasuke. His body temperature was extremely high. Sweat was poring down his face.

"What to do. . . Maybe I should call Kushina. . . huh?" While attending Sasuke Itachi noticed a pair of soft black ears on top of Sasuke's head.

"_Why is he wearing these. . . Now that I look closely. . .they look so real." _Even in this situation Itachi had a urge to touch them.

" _I know Sasuke-kun will hate me for this but. . ." _Reaching out Itachi lightly touched Sasuke's ears. His ears were so soft to the touch.

"U-Ugh. . ." Moaning Sasuke's tail curled up reacting to the pain he was in. His ears flickering up and down. Surprised Itachi's eyes widened.

"They dont look real. . .They are real!" Just as Itachi started reaching out for his tail Hinata came rushing in.

"I brought the water nii-san!"

". . .!" Surprised Itachi quickly stood up. "T-Thank you Hinata. _That was close. . ."_ Taking the rag Itachi dipped it in the cold water. After rising it he placed it on top of Sasuke's forehead.

"W-Will Sasuke be okay?" Looking at Hinata Itachi didnt know what to say. The corner of her eyes were red due to her crying, and her skin was becoming pale.

"I. . . I dont know." Narrowing her eyes Hinata lowered her head. Tears were starting to form again. "Why dont we go downstairs for now. We can discuses what we can do next."

As they were stepping out of the room Itachi took one more look at Sasuke. His breathing had calmed down, and the color of his skin was returning.

"_ I also what to know more about Sasuke-kun."_

.

.

Placing a cup of tea on the table Hinata sat across Itachi. "Im really sorry for making you come this late. . ." Receiving the cup Itachi shook his head.

"Please dont apologies. You did the right thing. . ." The room went quiet as the both of them stared at their tea.

"May I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes what is it?" Placing his cup down Itachi looked Hinata in the eye.

"Why didnt you call the ambulance? I happy that you contacted me, but I do think it was best for Sasuke to go to the hospital. You never know if his condition could be something serious."

Holding her cup tightly Hinata narrowed her eyes. " S-Sasuke doesnt like hospitals and-"

"Does it have something to do with his cat ears and tail?"

". . .!" Looking at Itachi Hinata's eyes widened. She always knew Itachi had a sharp mind, but it was scary to see how smart he really was.

"H-How did you. . ."

"I also know Sasuke isnt your real brother, but in fact . . . your lover" Blushing Hinata lowered her head.

"Y-Yes that is true. . ." Once again the room went completely quiet.

"I must apologies, but curiosity got the best of me. When I touched his ears they were the same temperature as his body, and they reacted to my touch. With that I admittedly assumed that they were real. As for him being you lover, I just had a hunch, but Sasuke confirmed it for me."

Many things circled in Hinata's mind. The wanting to tell Itachi the truth, and the wanting to protecting Sasuke. . .

"_ What should I do. . ."_

"Hinata." Walking over to her Itachi held her hand in his.

"Itachi nii-san. . ."

"Please trust me. . . " Hearing his voice Hinata felt like crying again. Itachi really is like a brother to her. A kind and gentle older brother. Taking a deep breath she tightened to grip on Itachi's warm hand.

"Can we talk. . .in the living room?"

.

.

Resting his elbows on his knees Itachi fixed his gaze on the coffee table. "So to sum things up, you found a small black cat nearly dying in the streets. You raised it, and one day you found a mysterious boy in your house. Only to discover that it was Sasuke. Learning shortly after that Sasuke is able to transform into a black cat."

"In short yes. . ." Taking a deep breath Itachi leaned against the couch.

"If it were so other person telling me this, I wouldnt believe them. . ."

"S-So you're saying you believe me!" Itachi slowly nodded his head. Hinata had told him everything about Sasuke. Leaving out the fact she was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

"I dont understand exactly how this is possible, but I wont question that now." Getting closer to Hinata Itachi placed his hand on her head.

"Right now we need to help Sasuke-kun. But by doing that we need to call a doctor."

"N-No, no doctor! If they come and see Sasuke like this they'll!"

"Dont worry, she's a very trust worthy person. You know Kushina right?"

"Kushina sensei." Hearing that he meant by Kushina Hinata felt at ease. "If its Kushina sensei I guess its alright." Smiling Itachi stood up

"I call her right now. Why dont you rest for now, I'll take care of things."

"But I. . ."

"Hinata." Itachi's voice was deeper as he spoke to her. It caught her by surprise. "Please rest you are starting to develop bags under your eyes."

"Alright. . ." Resting on the couch Hinata looked over at Itachi. "P-Please wake me up when Kuchina sensei gets here. . ." Placing a blanket over her Itachi smiled.

"Dont worry I will, just rest for now."

Sighing Hinata smiled. "Thank you. . . Itachi nii-san" Itachi felt his heart tighten as he heard Hinata call him 'nii-san'

After a few moments Hinata fell into a deep sleep. Leaning against the counter Itachi dialed Kushina's number

[Uchiha san? Whats wrong, why are you calling this late at night?]

"I apologize for suddenly calling Kushiha, but Im currently at Hinata-san's house-"

["What on earth are you doing there at this hour! You better have a good reason!]

"I do. You see Hinata called me because there was an emergency-"

["An emergeny! Is Hinata okay!"]

"Yes she's fine. She is currently sleeping on the couch."

["Oh thank goodness."]

". . . Im sure Hinata has told you she is living with a male student named Sasuke right?

[Yes she did. But that doesnt explain what you're doing at Hinata's house."]

"You see Sasuke collapsed a while ago, and he's suffering from a very high fever. For certain reasons taking him to the hospital is out of the question. I know its late, but could you please come and see him. This isnt only for Sasuke's sake, but also for Hinata's.

After a moment Kushiha sighed [Alright just send me the address, and I'll be there as soon as I can.]

Placing the phone into his pocket Itachi walked over to Hinata who was sound asleep. Kneeling beside the couch Itachi gently stroked her head.

"You really were tired werent you Hinata. . ." Gazing at her rosy colored lips Itachi felt himself blush. Slowly leaning towards Itachi drew his face closer to hers. Just as he was going to kiss her Itachi narrowed his eyes and stopped.

" _I cant do this. . ."_ Retreating the kiss on the lips Itachi changed his course and kissed her on the forehead instead.

"If I kissed you on the lips again. . .I wont be able to stop myself this time." Itachi felt a strong feeling of disgust for himself. Wanting to kiss Hinata on the lips when she's sleeping. How low could he get. Standing up Itachi made his way upstairs.

"I should go check on Sasuke-kun" Stopping mid way up the stairs Itachi looked over at Hinata. A strong sense of desire came over his body. Shaking his head he continued going upstairs.

* * *

**What could have happened to Sasuke that caused him to be in so much pain? All will be answered in the next chapter.**

**I will see you next week, see ya!**


	22. With pain comes truth

**Hey guys! It took me quite a while to put this chapter together. As I kept writing I realized I have written more that 25 pages. Seeing that it was going to be a really long chapter, I decided to cut it in half. So technically I have the next chapter written out already.**

**Ill tell you that I had to rewrite this like 3 times. For some reason my thoughts didnt match what I was writing. The good news is I finished! So look forward to the next chapter tomorrow! **

* * *

"Well he has a bit of a fever, but his heart beat is steady. Thats a relief." Placing her stethoscope into her bag Kushina looked over at Itachi who was leaning against the door. His arms were crossed, and his expression softened at Kushina's words.

"Thats good news. . ." Walking over to her Itachi stood beside her, a small sigh escaping his lips. "What on earth could have caused him have such a fever?"

Bringing her hand to her chin Kushina glanced at the sleeping Sasuke. "I honestly dont know. Hinata told you he started having strong headaches correct?"

"Yes and she also said that he started having unbearable pain all over his body."

"I see. . " Reaching into her bag Kushina pulled out a small bottle of pills. "Im not entirely sure what his condition is, but when he wakes up he should take these."

"What are those?" Placing the small bottle on the night stand next the the bed Kushina caressed Sasuke's head gently.

"They are pain killers. Not sure if they'll do much, but its better to be safe then sorry." Noticing the soft black ears on Sasuke's head Kushina raised an eye brow. A sense of uneasiness coming over her.

"Also. . .what is up with these?" Pointing at Sasuke's ears Kushina looked at Itachi with a questioning look.

"A-Ah those. . ." Scratching his cheek Itachi looked away.

"I think its really cute that Sasuke wears cat ears. But I never thought he would be the type to wear these. . ."

" _I-Its best that she thinks that for now. . ." _ Walking over to the entrance of the room Itachi looked over at Kushina. "Why dont we go downstairs. I'll wake up Hinata, and we can discuss more about this with her."

"Alright I'll catch up with you. Im just going to examine him a little bit more." Shortly after making sure that Itachi was gone Kushina walked over to Sasuke.

"_It couldnt be. . .Could it?"_ Narrowing her eyes she reached out, and touched his ears. "_They're warm, t-then that means!?"_

"Hmmm. . ." Moving his tail back and forth Sasuke groaned to the reaction of her touch.

_GASP!_

Covering her mouth with her hand Kushina back away quickly. Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke's ears flicker. With her hand trembling, she closed her eyes tightly.

"_He's. . . Sasuke-kun. . .he's the one who. . ."_ Placing her back against the wall Kushina slowly slid to the floor. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Pulling her phone out of her pocket Kushina searched through her contacts.

After hearing the voice on the other end, Kushina took in a ragged deep breath.

"Ma'ma h-he's. . . I-I've found him. . ."

* * *

"Hinata. . ." Trying to wake her up Itachi lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nnn" Seeing that she wasnt waking up he tapped her again, but with a little more force. Again the same out come. Sighing Itachi placed one hand on the couch and slowly leaned forward.

Blushing he gazed at her sleeping face. "_ Is this what he sees. . . every night. . ." _ Many emotions started to spin around in his heart. Guilt, envy, desire. All of these emotions were growing more, and more.

Brushing her bangs away he gently traced his finger tips on her eye lids. Placing his lips near her ear Itachi whispered in a low voice.

"Hinata-san. . .if you dont wake up, I wont be responsible for what happens you." His eyes widened as he separated himself from her. " _What the hell am I saying!"_ Feeling the blood rush to his head Itachi covered his blushing face with his hand.

"D-Dont. . .Sa. . .suke. . ." Smiling slightly Hinata's face grew a light rosy pink. Seeing this Itachi felt a strong sense of guilt.

"_How could I do this to her. . .She thinks Sasuke is doing this. . ."_ Taking a deep breath Itachi lightly nudge Hinata to wake up.

"Hinata please wake up, Kushina sensei is here. . ."

"Hmm?" Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at Itachi with hazy eyes. "S-Sasuke!" Throwing her arms around him, Hinata brought him into a strong embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Itachi blushed deeply as he felt her large soft breasts press against his chest.

"H-Hinata I-Im not Sasuke!"

"Oh!" Quickly releasing him Hinata looked up at Itachi. "I-Im so sorry Uchiha sensei! I-I thought you were Sasuke. . ." Rubbing her arm Hinata blushed as she looked away.

"N-No its alright. . . You're worried sick about him, its only natural." Biting her lower lip Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Its so strange. . ."

"What is?" Bringing her hand to her chin Hinata furrowed her brows.

"Just a few moments ago. . . I could have swore I heard Sasuke's voice just now. How strange. . ."

" . . .!_ That must have happened when I -!" _The image of him whispering into her ear came back to up Itachi quickly went into the kitchen.

"W-Why dont I make us some tea. Kushina should be coming downstairs any moment now."

"K-Kushina sensei is here!" Quickly sitting up Hinata's eyes widened. "W-Why didnt you wake me up sooner!" Flinging the blanket to the side she rushed into the kitchen. Pulling out small plates and cups she looked over at Itachi and pouted.

"You promised me that you'll wake me up. . ." Looking at Hinata Itachi chuckled. Her hair was a mess and parts of it was sticking up in the back. She looked like she had just come from a strong windy storm.

"Well you were sleeping so soundly, I really didnt want to wake you."

"B-But still. . ." Looking towards the sink Hinata held the cup tightly in her hands. Smiling at her Itachi stoked her head. Fixing the hair that was sticking up.

"Uchiha sensei. . ."

"Dont worry, Kushina is currently checking up on him."

"R-Really?" Nodding his head Itachi pored the hot water into the cups. Carefully placing them on top of the plates Itachi faced Hinata.

"There's also something important I need to tell you. . ."

"What would that be?"

"I. . .I think we should explain Sasuke's special condition to Kushina. . ." Smiling Hinata sighed.

"I suppose so. . .huh?" Hearing foot steps coming down the stairs Hinata walked over to the staircase.

"K-Kushina sensei hello!" Stopping Kushina glanced at her with a weary smile. Her eyes were puffy and red, and it seemed she had bitten her bottom lip tightly.

"Is Sasuke alright now Kushina?" Drying his hands with a rag Itachi stood beside Hinata.

"H-Hello Hinata, I-Itachi. . . " Upon seeing Itachi, Kushina felt the tears form in her eyes again. Looking away Kushina took in a deep breath.

"I-If you dont mind Im gonna step out for a moment." In that next instant Kushina walked out the door. Staying silent Hinata looked up at Itachi.

"Is she alright? W-We should go ask her!" Just as Hinata started to follow her, Itachi place his hand on her shoulder.

"We should leave her for now."

"B-But. . ."

"Why dont you go back, I'll go and talk to her." After a moment Hinata nodded her head, and agreed.

"Alright."

.

.

Closing the door behind him Itachi saw Kushina leaning against the front gate of the house. Walking closer to her, he noticed that she was staring blankly at the quiet empty street. Almost as she was in a trance.

"Kushina-san."

"I-Itachi!" Startled by his presence she jumped away from him. "I. . .Im just getting some fresh air is all. . ."

Placing his hand on his hip Itachi gave a worried sigh. "Is something wrong? Is everything fine with Sasuke..."

"Y-Yes everything is fine...for now..."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Folding her arms Kushina let out a deep sigh. Not saying a single word. "_ Maybe I should tell her about Sasuke. . ."_ Finding it a good chance Itachi started to speak

"Speaking of which, Kushina a-about Sasuke-"

"I know. . ."

"H-Huh?"

"I know that Sasuke. . .has the ability to turn into a cat."

". . .! " Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. Placing her hands into her pockets Kushina sighed again.

" And also about Sasuke's condition, I cant do anything about it."

"Wait we should probably discuss this with Hinata. She's worried sick about him." After staying silent for a while she lowered her head.

"Honestly I dont want to talk to her about this, it'll just make things more complicated."

Narrowing his eyes Itachi took a step forward. "But this involves her. She is the one you should be saying this to not me!"

"This also involves you greatly Itachi!" Falling silent to her sudden out burst Itachi took a step back. " You are involved with Sasuke as well . . in more ways then one."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I dont know much about it. . . I'd rather have her explain all this you . " Bringing his brows together Itachi gave out a heavy sigh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but. . ." Turning his back towards her Itachi started walking towards the house. "Right now Hinata needs to know if Sasuke will be alright. We can talk about the rest later."

Just at he was about to go inside, a small white car parked in front of the house.

"_Who could that be..."_ Sticking around he saw a older woman with blond hair stepping out of the car. She wore a white doctors coat, similar to what Kushina wore at school. The only difference was that it had a strange symbol on the right side of the chest. Itachi also noticed the woman had a pair of large massive breasts.

" Are you sure its the one Kushina?" Bowing her head Kushina nodded. She appeared to be nervous, as she spoke to her.

"Yes Im certain Tsunade-san"

"I see. . . To think after all this time. . ." The woman looked at the house as she took in a deep breath.

"_Tsunade...Where have I heard that name before. . . "_ Narrowing his eyes Itachi looked at the woman. She appeared to be familiar to him, but he couldnt quite figure it out. Before long there eyes met.

". . . You're!" Walking towards him Tsunade stopped right in front of Itachi. "Your. . .Uchiha. . .Itachi right!?"

"D-Do I know you?" Feeling uneasy Itachi took a step back. Seeing his discomfort she distant herself from him. Sighing a weary smile appeared on her face.

"No...no you wouldnt know but. . . Im glad. Im glade you finally found your brother. . . Itachi."

". . .What. . ." Staring at her Itachi was at a lost of words.

"What do you mean-"

"Why dont we go inside now! Itachi, Tsunade-san, come on lets go in!"

"H-Hold it Kushina!" Pushing her through the door Kushina glanced at Itachi. His brows were furrowed, as his gaze was towards the ground. He appeared to be frozen in place.

"Come on Itachi. . Im sure there are things you want to know. . ."

* * *

"Here you go." Placing a cup in front of Tsunade Hinata bowed her head.

"Thank you." Taking a seat next to Itachi, Hinata whispered to him.

"Itachi nii, who is she?"

"I dont know. . ." His response was blunt and quiet. His eyes were dull, giving him a tired look.

"L-Let me introduce, this is a old partner of mine. Her name is Senju Tsunade the head of the Konohona Technical Hospital." Placing her cup down Tsunade looked at Hinata.

"You must be Hyuga Hinata right?"

"Y-Yes ma'ma"

"Kushina has filled me in about the situation. Sasuke was his name right ?" Hinata nodded her head. "I know you have been worried about him, but Im afraid I dont have good news.

"What?" Folding her hands Tsunade stared at Hinata.

"Sasuke's condition is only going to get worse as time goes on." Hinata's body grew stiff, as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Y-You mean, you cant help him!?"

"Right now he's only in the first stage of his pains. But if he isnt treated soon. . . He will die." Clenching her fists tears streamed down her face.

"W-Why is this happening to him. For a long time, S-Sasuke's always been healthy. . .so why."

Leaning back on the chair Tsunade narrowed her eyes."This is the consequence of the cat DNA that he was fused with when he was a new born. A human being was never meant for something like this."

"If I could ask you a question Tsunade." Tightening the grip on his knees Itachi faced her.

"What exactly did you mean by 'I finally found my brother'? Is this related to the incident of what happened to my family 17 years ago? Exactly what is Sasuke to me?" Itachi's voice started to crack, as he tried to control himself from shouting.

". . ." With out saying a word she closed her eyes.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Standing up Itachi yelled furiously at her.

"Itachi nii stop!" Worried things would get violent Hinata got a hold of his arm. She need to calm him down before things go worse.

"Dont interfere!" Hinata flinched as she saw Itachi's enraged face. His face was completely different from his calm. and gentle one. Never had she seen him this angry before. Holding his arm tightly Hinata worked up her courage.

"D-Dont you think I want to know more about Sasuke too! Im just as confused as you are!"

". . .!" Looking down at her Itachi saw the tears in her eyes. "_Thats right. . . she's just as worried as I am. . .What am I doing?_" Realizing what he was doing he took a deep breath, and back sat down.

"F-Forgive me I. . . Im just very confused right now."

"I dont blame you for being this and angry. After all this is all my fault. . ."

"Dont say that Tsunade-san! I have just as much blame as you!" Looking at the both of them her expression grew serious.

"Kushina and I were involved in a project 18 years ago-"

"Im sorry to interrupt, but could you answer me this one thing."Closing her eyes Tsunade nodded her head.

"What is Sasuke to me? Is he really my. . ." After a brief moment of not saying anything she met his gaze with his.

"Yes. . .Sasuke is indeed your biological brother. The one you thought you lost. . .long ago."

* * *

**I apologize that there arent a lot of sexy stuff for the past few chapters. But this was something that needed to be explained right? **

**So please bare with me, all of this heavy stuff will be over soon ^_^ **

**Please tell me what you think, your comments are what keep me going. Look forward for tomorrow everyone. **


	23. You are my brother: Project HT

**Hey guys! The long awaited chapter of truth has arrived!**

**So lets not waste any time, and enjoy**

* * *

Listening to the sound of the rain Itachi stood beside Sasuke on his bed side.. His eyes were narrowed, as he gazed at Sasuke sleeping on the bed. His hands were in his pockets, and his back was slightly hunched. His body would move from time to time. Almost as if he wanted to take a step forward, but at the end he didnt. With the lights turned off the room was consumed with darkness. The only source of light was from the hallway causing Itachi's shadow to be casted along side the wall. Making him have a mirror image of himself.

Standing at the entrance of the room Hinata sighed. She wanted to approach him, but she couldnt. It was clear he had a lot on his mind. "_ Itachi nii-san. . ."_

**One hour ago.**

"Sasuke's. . .my brother!?" With out saying a word Tsunade nodded her head. The tension in the room grew heavy, as it went completely quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the light tapping sound of the clock.

"Uso. . ." With his head lowered Itachi spoke softly. His voice quivered slightly.

"Itachi nii. . ."

"Sasuke cant be my brother! My younger brother died the day he was born!" Itachi grit his teeth as he glared at Tsunade. Tightening the grip on his knees.

" I understand if you believe me but-"

"This isnt some type of joke you know!"

"Just listen Itachi!" Standing up Kushina matched Itachi's glare. Sparks seemed to fly as they locked eyes. "Just listen to what she has to say. . .Im certain things will become much clearer."

Holding his head Itachi leaned back on the chair. His breathing was a bit uneven.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. . ." Sitting up straight Tsunade crossed her legs.

"For many years I have worked for a company called Black Jet. It was a prestigious company dedicated to the better of man kind. At least. . .thats what it was portrayed. . ."

"What do you mean it was portrayed?" Glancing at Hianta Tsunade narrowed her eyes softly.

"Black Jet was know through out the world as the place where 'miracles happen'. Medical geniuses, and scientists gathered there to solve the worlds diseases, and problems. It was considered the greatest honor to work there."

"I've heard to that place." Folding his hands Itachi leaned forward. "It was a large facility, and it was said that they even found the cure for caner."

"Although some of those rumors werent true. We did mange to discover many cures." Falling silent a small smile crossed Tsunade's face.

" I was given a important position in the company. Me and another 2 associates were assigned to develop new DNA samples that would be identical to other living beings. We were told that if someone would have been born with a birth defect, the new DNA sample would help. By injecting it before the child was born."

"Is that even possible? To identify if someone has a birth defect before they are born?" Raising a eyebrow Itachi eyed Tsunade.

"Yes it was. The technology in the facility was advanced enough to identify it. I was overjoyed that I was able to help people, that was if we were successful." Tsunade's expression deepen as she stared at the cup. "Me and a close partner named Jiraiya worked together in order to develop new DNA. After many months we came up with nothing. Jiraiya told me that it was going to take some time, for copying a human's DNA was no simple feat."

"It was several months later that Kushina joined our team. Progress did increase greatly, but we were still far from our goal. Then one day. . ." Clenching her fists Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Our third partner suggested that we tested on animal DNA samples. At first we all agreed to it, but soon after we started he suggest that we test animal DNA. . .on a human beings."

"Human transfusion!? Thats. . . Who could think of such a thing?" Holding her cup tightly Hinata's eyes widened.

"His name was Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru. . ." Itachi's eye twitched as he grit his teeth.

" He was a classmate in the same academy as Jiraiya and I. We graduated and entered the facility around the same time. As we got older, I learned that Orochimaru enjoyed the thought of human experimentation, and DNA. But I never thought that he would have taken things as far as he did. . ."

**17 years ago: Black Jet corp.**

"Human experimentation! What the hell Orochimaru!" Grabbing his collar tightly Jiraiya shook him furiously. " How could you think of such a thing!?"

"Think about it Jiraiya. For these past few months we have made no progress in our project. So in order to improve-"

"Thats nonsense!" Cutting the both of them apart Tsunade glared at Orochimaru. " We agreed to what you said. But we never agreed to test on a human being!

"Tsunade-san please relax" Walking up to her Kushina waved her hand trying to calm her down.

Looking to the side Jiraiya sucked his teeth. "There's no way in hell the officials will allow such a thing. You've said some crazy shit before, but this is the worst. . ."

"Hehe. . .Thats were you're wrong Jiraiya."

"What!?" All three of them faced Orochimaru in shock. A large grin crossed his face.

"Imagine it! If we managed to successful created a fusion of a human, and animal. . . It would be the start of a new era!" Stretching his arms out, Orochimaru's eyes sparked in delight. It appeared that he was a mad man.

"Orochimaru you. . .piece of SHIT!" Rushing towards him Jiraiya punched Orochimaru in the face. Stumbling to the ground he looked up at Jiraiya's angry face.

"I always knew you were strange, but. . .but I never thought you would think of such a thing!" Wiping the blood off Orichimaru slowly stood up.

"You were always the thick headed one werent you." Gritting his teeth Jiraiya stared at him in anger.

Dusting himself Orochimaru smiled at Tsunade, and Kushina. "What about you Tsunade-san, Kushina-san. Wont you join me in this project-"

"Forget it." Not waiting for him to finish, Tsunade looked away from him. "Our objective is to help human kind. Not to harm it." Seeing that Kushina had the same resolve as Tsunade's he shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well. . ." Turning around Orochimaru started walking away. "But remember this my dear friends. . ." Turning his head head he smiled.

"There will be a day when you will beg for my return. Until then farewell." Waving his hand he left the room.

"That fool. . ." Holding his head Jiraiya sighed heavily. With the three of them standing next to each other, they watched Orochimaru's figure slowly disappear.

* * *

Sitting at home Tsunade sighed as she leaned back on her chair. "_ Its been nearly a year since Orochimaru left us. . ._" Looking at the clock she stood up and plopped onto the bed.

"Tsunade-san I've brought you some tea." Entering the room Kushina placed a small tray next to the computer desk.

"Thank you Kushina. By the way, how Minato doing?" Blushing she smiled.

"He's fine, and he's really excited about the baby as well."

" Im happy for you Kushina. It was about time you two started a family, so have you decided on a name yet?

" Yes we decided on naming him Naruto."

"Naruto. . . Thats a odd name, but not bad. Who came up with it?"

"It was Jiraiya-san. He came by the other day to show us his new book. While talking about it Minato and I decided to name him after the protagonist.

"I see. . ._ He must have came up with that name while he was drunk. . ."_

Sitting next to her Kushina lightly rubbed her stomach. "I hope he's born a healthy, and strong boy. . ."Exchanging smiles the both of them started to laugh.

_*** Beep, Beep. . .Beep, Beep. ***_

Walking over to her house phone Tsunade looked at the caller ID " . . .Jiraiya?"

"It must be urgent if he's calling you this late. . ."

"Im sure he's drunk. He usually calls me when he's like that. . ."

After ignoring the call, the phone continued to ring for the next 10 minutes.

" T-Tsunade- san. . . I think you should answer the phone. Ya' know so he would stop calling. . ."

"Alright, alright, but get ready to listen to his ranting. . ." Picking up the phone Tsunade sighed.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

[" Thank goodness you answered. Listen I dont have much time, but Im going to be sending you some classified information."]

"What are you talking about, where are you?"

["That doesnt matter right now! Is your computer on?"] Sensing the uneasiness in his voice Tsunade nodded.

"Yes it is. ."

["Alright, now quickly go to your email. Hurry I dont have much time. . ."]

Walking towards her computer she narrowed her eyes. " Alright Im waiting."

["Okay they should be arriving soon. . ."] Shortly after he finished talking, a file appeared on Tsunade's screen.

[" Now quickly open the file and-"]

[" What are you doing here! You have no authorization to be here!"]

"J-Jiraiya, whats going on!"

["Shit. . . Listen Tsuande open the file and save every bit of information on there. I gotta go!"]

"Jiraiya . . .Jiraiya!" With the dull sound coming from the other end, Tsunade stared at her computer screen.

"Tsunade-san is something wrong?" Walking towards her Kushina stood beside Tsunade.

"I dont know what Jiraiya did, but he sent me this email. He said it contain classified information we need to see." Reaching for the mouse Tsunade clicked on the file.

As the contents started to load both Tsunade, and Kushina's eyes widened in shock.

"What. . .on earth. . ."

There on the screen showed a infant child strapped to several wires, and tubes. The infant appeared to be no more than 5 months old. To the side of the picture showed information of different test records, and failed experiments. But what caught their attention the most was the text on top of the picture. It stated:

**PROJECT: HUMAN TRANSFUSION**

**TEST SUBJECT: 00A14**

"No. . ." Backing away from the screen Kushina held her mouth with her hand.

Reading the files Tsuande lips quivered. " After many failed experiments we finally found a subject that was able to support the animal DNA transfusion. . ." As she kept reading Tsunade's mouth opened. Clenching her fists she slammed it against the table.

"Orochimaru he. . . he used our research! He used our research for this!" Feeling the blood rush to her head Tsunade's body started to tremble. As she scrolled down she saw even more disturbing evidence.

"After many years since the founding of Black Jet corp. Project Human transfusion can now commence. For this is the sole purpose of Black Jet. . ."

"So all this time. . .The true purpose of Black Jet. . .is this?" Staring at the picture of the infant Tsunade, and Kushina stood there frozen.

.

.

"Tsunade-san . . ." Walking down the walkway of her house Kushina looked up Tsuande. "What are we going to do now? Noticing Minato pulling up the drive way Tsunade faced Kushina.

"After everything we learned today, I dont think I can sleep tonight-"

"Tell him."

"What?"

" Minato is a good man. I trust him enough that if you need to tell someone. . .Tell him."

"B-But Tsunade-san. . ." Pushing her lightly on the back Tsunade nodded her head. Realizing that the conversation was done Kushina walked over the car.

Sitting down on her chair Tsuande looked over the information Jiraiya had sent her. Her body was heavy as she looked at the small child on the screen.

"Hmm?" Noticing an extra file attached to the email she opened it.

" . . !?" There a picture of a couple popped up along with information regarding them below it.

"These were the parents of the child. . ."

Leaning back in her chair she covered her eyes with her hand. A single tear fell down her cheek, as she let out a light chuckle.

"I never knew that our research. . .Our research we spent months on. . . would be used in such away"

.

.

Opening her eyes to the sunlight shinning though the curtains, Tsunade sighed.

_**Ding,Dong. . .Ding, Dong ***_

"Hmm . . .?" Haven fallen asleep on the chair Tsunade felt a sharp pain in her back. Looking at her clock she let out another sigh.

"Who could it be this early in the morning." Slowing walking towards the door she noticed a large figure on the other side.

"Is that. . .!" Quickly opening the door she saw Jiraiya breathing heavily. His face was covered with sweat, and covered with scratches.

"Sorry Tsunade! Here take these." Giving her a tan colored folder he rushed inside and closed the door.

"Jiraiya what is this and-" Falling silent Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the small bundle in his arms.

"Oh this. . ." Noticing her staring Jiraiya smiled, and showed her the small infant in his arms. His hair was the color of night, as his cheeks were rosy pink. A pair of small back ears laid on the top of head, along with a tail sicking out form the bottom.

"Jiraiya. . .is that. . ."

"Yeah, this little guy is the one Orochimaru was testing on. . ." Approaching him she gently placed her hand on the babies head. His hair was soft, and warm. Opening his eyes slowly the baby looked up at her. His coal colored eyes stared into her amber ones.

"I wont ask you how you did it, but. . .what are we going to do? He's just a child. . ." Looking at Jiraiya's face Tsunade furrowed her brows.

"I. . .Im going to take him with me."

". . .What!?"

"They're searching for me right now, and my only option is to leave this town. Im taking him with me, so they wont do anything more to him. . ."

"But we need you here! If we show him to the public we can bring an end to Black Jet-"

"Tusnade." With his voice low Jiraiya spoke up cutting her off.

"Dont you realize that if the public were to know about him. They are only going to experiment on him even more. The whole reason Im doing this, is to save him!" Not knowing what to say Tsunade lowered her gaze.

Walking towards the door Jiraiya faced her and smiled. " I dont know how to stop this, but without a doubt we will have peace someday."

"What does that mean?" Without saying a word Jiraiya smiled, and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

.

.

Sitting down Tsunade slowly opened the folder. "This is!" Looking down at the paper in hand Tsunade's smiled.

"Thank you. . .Jiraiya."

**. . . . .**

"With the papers Jiriaya left me, I was able to expose Black Jet, and bring an end to the company. Several years later me and a few other associates created the Konohona hospital." Reaching into her bag she passed a thin folder to Itachi.

"This documents held the key to bringing down the company. . ." Getting a hold of the folder Itachi looked up at Tsunade. "They also hold the peace that you have been searching for."

Opening the folder Itachi's eyes became glassy with tears. "Uchiha Fugaku, and Uchiha Makoto, the biological parents of the subject were informed that their child was born deceased. It is also aware that the subject has a biological brother, Uchiha Itachi. . . A substitute child was show as proof of the subject's decease. . ."

"Itachi nii. . ." Placing her arm around him Hinata felt her self close to tears.

"So its true. . .Sasuke really is my brother. . ." With tears falling Itachi gripped the papers tightly.

"Tsunade-san why didnt you tell me Sasuke was his brother. If I've known I would have. . ."

"I couldnt risk it. If Sasuke were to be discovered who knows what could have happened." Walking over to Itachi, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No matter how much I apologize, or how much money I pay. . .I can never replace the time lost between you two." Shaking his head Itachi wiped his tears.

"I dont blame you for any of this. . .All you did was protect him." Standing up he bowed his head.

"Thank you. . .Thank you for protecting my little brother."

**Present: Hinata's/Sasuke's room.**

"_Itachi nii-san hasnt moved for quite some time. . ._"

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes!?" Flinching she saw Itachi smiling at her.

"What are you doing there?"

"O-Oh I was umm." Blushing Hinata started to fidget with her fingers. Chuckling lightly Itachi waved his hand.

"Dont be afraid, come and stand beside me."

"O-Okay. . ." She timidly walked over to Itachi, and stood beside him. Looking up at she saw that his eyes were puffy, and slightly red.

Taking a deep breath Itachi smiled. "To think after all this time. . ." Reaching out to Sasuke Itachi placed his hand on his head. "To think that my little brother is alive. . ."

"Itachi nii what happened exactly. I-I mean you don have to tell me if you dont want to."

"No its alright. To put it shortly the day Sasuke was born the doctors told us that he died. That shortly after he was born his heart beat stopped. . ." Lowing his gaze Itachi clenched his fist.

"My parents were devastated when they were told this. And like the documents said, we were showed the baby. . ."

"I. . .I see."

"Hinata can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it-" Before she could finish Itachi wrapped his arms around her. "I-Itachi nii-san!?"

"Im sorry but. . ." Holding her tightly he rested his head on her shoulder. Feeling his warmth of his tears she returned his embrace.

"I understand. . .its alright."

After staying like that for a while there was a low grunt sound.

"What the hell. . .are you doing to her you bastard. . ."

" . . .!"

"Sasuke!" With his voice horse Sasuke used his elbow to sit up. His brows were furrowed, as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Sasuke you're okay!" Flinging her arms around him Hinata started to cry.

"H-Hinata whats wrong!?" Separating herself from him Hinata faced Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"I. . .I was so scared that. I thought I was going to loose you!"

". . .Baka" Grabbing a hold of her chin Sasuke lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Sasuke. . ."

"You dont need to worry, because Im not dying. . .no way in hell."

"Sasuke. . ." Looking up at Itachi, Sasuke's cheeks blushed slightly.

"Thanks. . .Thanks for helping me." Mumbling this he quickly looked away from him. His face growing more red by the second.

_THUMP_

"Oi Itachi!"

"I-Itachi nii-san!?" Falling to his knees Itachi covered his face with his hand.

"Thank goodness. . .Thank goodness you're alright!" Tears streamed down his face as Itachi smiled warmly at Sasuke. His cheeks were blushed, and it was hard for him to speak.

"I thought I was going to lose you again. . . my dear little brother."

"What?" Standing up Itachi walked over to him and embraced Sasuke, and Hinata.

"H-Hey what are you-"

"Im glad you're alive. . .Im so happy. . ."

"O-Oi whats gotten into you. . ." Trying to squeeze out of his embrace Sasuke found it impossible to escape from Itachi's strong grip.

"S-Sasuke. . . w-waaaahhh!"

"H-Hinata!?" Both Itachi and Hinata cried loudly as they embraced Sasuke even tighter. Snot started to drip out of their noses.

"_E-Eh? What the hell has gotten into these two!?"_

"Im glad to see you're awake. . .Sasuke." Turning on the lights Tsunade stepped into the room with Kushina right behind her.

". . .Who are you?" Narrowing his eyes Sasuke glared at Tsunade.

"Hehe you really are like your brother arent you."

" . . .?"

"My name is Tsunade, and now that you are awake I would like to talk to you."

"Why should I?"

Crossing her arms Tsunade smiled at him " It will help you understand why these two acting this way." Glancing down at Hinata, and Itachi, he sighed in defeat.

* * *

"So Itachi. . .is my brother." Nodding her head Tsunade took a sip from her cup.

"Yes, and if you dont believe me, the proof is in those documents." Flipping though the pages something caught Sasuke's eye.

"_Are they. . ."_

"Those are our parents."

"Huh?" Looking up Sasuke saw Itachi holding a cup of tea in his hand. Placing it down on the table he sat beside him.

"Our mother is named Makoto, and our father Fugaku." Looking down at the picture a small smiled crossed his face.

"Mother, and father. . .I have a mother and father!" Closing his eyes a large smiled appeared on his face.

Looking at Sasuke from the kitchen Hinata smiled "I havent seen Sasuke smiled like that since I told him I was pregnant." Placing the clean dishes in the cabinets Hinata sighed.

"Well he just discovered that he has family. . ." Drying her hands Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"K-Kushina sensei. . ."

"Yes what is it?"

"Will Tsunade-san be able save Sasuke. . ." Placing her hand on her shoulder Kushina smiled.

"Dont worry Hinata, Im sure Tsuande-san will come up with something."

"I hope so. . ."

Looking at her watch Tsunade sighed. "_ Its already 4 in the morning. . ."_ After thinking for a moment she reached into her bag, and pulled out a small bottle.

"What are those?" Seeing Sasuke's uneasiness she smiled at him.

"These are antibiotics that I prepared before I came here. I currently dont know how strong your pains are, but these should do for now." Standing up she placed them in Sasuke's hand.

"I will come by tomorrow, and run some tests on you."

"Hold it." Standing up Itachi stood in front of Sasuke. "You're not going to experiment on him are you?"

"Dont worry Itachi, these are just tests so that I can create the right antibiotic for him. If I dont Sasuke's condition will only worsen."

"I see. . ." Picking up her things she face the two brothers.

"I should get going. The sooner I get back, the sooner I can begin to make Sasuke's medicine." Walking into the living room Hinata approached Tsunade.

"I. . .I cant thank you enough. N-Not only are you saving Sasuke, but you also found his family." Everyone smiled as they looked at Hinata.

"I dont know how to repay you. . ."

"There's no need Hinata. I am doing this because I want to, and because its the right thing to do."

"I too should thank you." Stepping forward Itachi spoke up. "You brought my younger brother, and. . ."

"Alright enough of this emotional stuff." Walking towards the door Tsuande turned around. "Take care you two." Opening the door she stepped outside.

"I better get going as well, Hinata please take care of yourself." Standing at the entrance Kushina smiled at them. "Itachi-san you should get going as well. You are a teacher after all."

"I-I completely forgot!" Before leaving the house Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"I honestly still cant believe you are my brother. . .Sasuke"

"W-Why are you disappointed?" Furrowing his bows Sasuke looked at him.

"Hehe dont be ridiculous. . ." Reaching out to him Itachi place his hand on the back of Sasuke head. Bringing his close he bumped foreheads with him.

"Now that I know you are alive. . . No matter if you accept me as you brother. . ." Feeling the tears form in his eyes again Itachi smiled

"I will love you forever. . .Sasuke."

" . . !" With his eyes widening Sasuke looked up at Itachi. His face blushed slightly, as he looked at the man in front at him.

"Please take care Hinata." Walking over to her Itachi poked her forehead.

"Y-Yes of course!"

"I honestly dont want to leave you both, but I need to work later. I'll exuse you both, so you can rest today. I will see you both later." Turning around he waved goodbye.

.

.

Seeing that everyone had left Sasuke stared at Itachi's car until it was out of sight. The streets were quiet with the sun starting to brighten the night sky.

"Sasuke. . .are you alright?"

Touching the place where they bumped foreheads Sasuke took in a deep breath.

"Yeah Im fine. . ." Placing his hands into his pocket Sasuke smiled.

"_Thank you. . . .Aniki"_

* * *

**Man this felt good to write. Tell me what you guy think, it really helps.**

**Just a reminder I will be leaving for a month, so I wont be able to post anything during that time.**

**The good thing is since I will be going to a different county, I should get inspiration to write more story material. New scenery should help right?**

**I will really try to add another chapter before I leave, but the chance of that arent to high. So I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
